


Protection Policy

by Lasvegolas



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Explicit Language, Fluff, Formula One, Insecurity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasvegolas/pseuds/Lasvegolas
Summary: Mysterious voice over ...With a serious threat to the omegas in paddock, the teams enforce a pairing policy to protect them. But will being bonded shatter some driver’s friendships forever...
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton
Comments: 148
Kudos: 356





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sound of the confrontation shattered the usually peaceful late afternoon of the paddock. Several loud crashes were heard, then an outraged voice roaring “Threatening phone calls! To MY Omega?!”

In the Mercedes garage Lewis looked up quickly from his phone, his eyes flicking automatically around for danger and instinctively, despite himself, at Valtteri lounging, apparently unconcerned sipping an espresso across the garage. Valtteri’s eyes fixed on the closed garage doors, never paused in his idle swinging of one leg and gave no sign he had registered Lewis' quick glance and instant relaxing on seeing the Alpha showing no sign of alarm.

The noise outside increased, with several voices now mingling although no clear words could be heard. It didn’t matter though. The issue was clear. An Omega had been threatened. Another one. Lewis sat still and forced himself to look unconcerned. He, after all, was perfectly safe. The Mercedes team garage was secure and he hadn’t received any threats. At least not this type, he didn’t think at least.

Although honestly Lewis received so much hate mail from various sources he couldn’t be entirely sure, but he didn’t think so. Surprisingly his designation was rarely a source of contention to race fans. So other than a steady stream of “offers” from Alpha promising to cure his mate- less misery, usually with explicit details of their prowess. Angela dealt with the worst of these quickly, usually even before Lewis was aware of them, passing the more amusing ones on to him occasionally. No, his being an Omega was not a issue for him, or until recently the other paddock Omega. Until the threats started.

At first nobody took it all that seriously. A rumour that a couple of the Omega had received particularly nasty letters, anonymously . Unpleasant but not given to much thought, by even the recipients. Then Kevin got attacked. Dragged off while on his way to attend media duties. Nobody seen it happen and worse of all, and possibly why he was targeted, nobody noticed.  
Oh they knew Kevin hadn’t appeared at required time but it was Kevin who was renowned for being difficult. In the end his chair was removed and the interviews commenced regardless. The only person showing any notice was Nico Hulkenburg who after expecting to do media with Kevin made several light quips about his not being there and appeared distracted.

It was Alex and George who found Kevin. Or rather George who tripped over him huddled half under his motor home as the young pair came back from dinner together, hours later. God it made Lewis sick to think of it, how they had all been at media then going about their lives when all the time Kevin had been ... Lewis shied away from the thought but there was no escaping the truth of the attack. Mainly because George another Omega had been the one to find him. If an Alpha or Beta had been the first one on scene, it may have taken a few more moments to establish exactly what had happened to the blond Omega. A beating clearly, but the true nature of assault would have needed investigation.

But George had know the truth instantly the second he touched him, and immediately the younger Omega had issued a instinctive bone curling screech of panic and alarm. The skrull had ripped across the paddock immediately bringing all Alphas to attention and Lewis like all other Omegas had frozen in shock and horror. Then there was a stampede toward the location of the distress call by all. Alphas as their natural coding required leading the way. Lewis due to sheer chance hadn’t actually been that far away so he’d arrived with first wave of arrivals that halted abruptly when greeted with the sobering sight of Alex holding a desperately shaking George as the other lay half on top of the bloodstained heap that Lewis didn’t immediately recognise as Kevin. It was only Romaine breaking through barrier of bodies, screaming “Àl’assaut! Râpé!!” hysterically in French that brought it home. A collective shudder of horror went through the gathered crowd.

In the end, nobody could do much. The medical team deployed instantly on any Omega distress call had arrived mere seconds after and immediately went to work and aside from Haas team, everybody else was quietly shooed away. Kevin was rushed to hospital. George and Alex also for shock . Only news about Kevin since was that he was recovering. No other details, but Lewis could only imagine just what injuries he may have suffered during the attack. He could and so could everybody else. The memory of that night the pale strained faces in crowd. Lando crying. Max pale and furious look blankly ahead. Nico vomiting beside the Renault trailer.

Then like a spark flicking into a fire, another feeling of panic sharply rising as team realised there was an attacker at large, possibly close by still. Within minutes Lewis found the every Alpha in Mercedes in close proximity and with Valtteri beside holding his arm he was rushed back into safety of the team garage. It was only later he heard about the chaos some other team had suffered that night. As confusion reigned as they tried frantically to find their Omegas in dark with people rushing everywhere. Lewis realised that Valtteri must have sought him out instantly and stayed to guard him. Technically it was was his duty as team Alpha but usually in heat of moments Alpha instinctively moved to protect the Omega most precious to them, so it was by no means followed by everybody. There was talk Sergio could lose seat after leaving Lance unattended and the series of smashed windows clearly indicated that something had ensued at Red Bull energy station. Lewis felt embarrassingly grateful that Valtteri had opted to be there for him. Not that he showed it of course. Other than nodding as Toto made speech thanking Valtteri and rest of team for following team protocol regarding security threats to a team member. Lewis made no comment, which he felt guilty about but Valtteri gave no indication he saw his action as anything other than doing his duty. Lewis felt it best not to poke subject. He couldn’t stand the humiliation if he thanked him and the Alpha brushed it off as mere duty.

Now Lewis breathed steadily and waited, within seconds Angela and Bono both appeared. Bono apparently to check over some statistic on the computer screen situated closest to Lewis, Angela made no attempt to pretend why she was there,after all caretaking Lewis was her job, arms folded she stood strategically between him the and the door. Lewis noted her belt was now hung with several defensive items including a baton and taster. Lewis grinned at her, Angela, he knew was the best choice he’d ever made as a personal manager. He was completely confident that the slim Beta could give any pushy Alpha a run for their money. A pushy Alpha. An Alpha intent on attack was a different story. Only another Alpha could actually challenge to that type of threat. But unless you were bonded, there was no guarantee that another Alpha would automatically be there to provide protection. As an unbounded Omega Lewis was grateful for Angela and deeply fond of her.

Time passed, then the noise outside petered away and the cause the the commotion leave area. Lewis watched as the entire pit crew moved about their usual activities in an oddly stilted pantomime of the real thing. Everybody slightly rigid, and the air silent as all noisy activity creased as they pretended not to listen. Then after an seemly endless wait suddenly Toto appeared with James in tow. The pair having left to investigate the trouble immediately it sounded.  
The tall Austrian look pale and grimes he swiftly glanced around the garage. Then he nodded an ok. Immediately a collective silent breath of relief seemed pass around garage. And a buzz of noise clicked into action, lead Lewis noted by a mechanic who’s broken rattle gun miraculously started performing again.

Toto looked at Lewis and Valtteri, Bono and Angela all waiting watching him. The team boss came straight to the point.  
“You heard Zac obviously. It’s true Lando has received some hostile communications” Lewis a stab distress at thought of the young cheerful Omega under threat, trying to remain calm he nodded. From his seat Lewis stirred but the question he intended to ask died on his lips as Toto preempted it  
“It seems a legitimate threat. Several key thing consists with the other know threats received by Omega”. Toto pursed his lip grimly. “Regardless even it is a hoax, which I personally doubt, the chance can not be taken. As of 14 minutes ago. Protocol Paired Protection as been enacted. The rest of team principals will be having an emergency meeting to discuss best way forward regarding this . But McLaren are suspending their second car immediately. With Carlo only a juvenile Alpha,he is unable to give the required level protection so Zac feels the team have no other option than to remove Lando for his safety”.

Lewis felt his phone slip out of his suddenly numb fingers, and heard it crack against the floor. He blinked stunned at Toto who looked at him steadily the regret he felt at delivering the news overshadowed by his resolve to enforce what had to be done.  
“I’m sorry Lewis, you know this is never something I would opt to do if there was any other possible options.” Toto said softly.  
Lewis tried to sort out the rushing in his head as a hundred questions swirled around. The first being Why? followed by HOW COULD YOU...but he held them back. He knew why and what for....finally he muttered the question  
“Where will Lando go?” As Valtteri spoke as well  
“There was nobody else in paddock with the ability to protect Norris?” The Finn’s question seemed genuinely curious. Lewis nodded interestedly too.  
Toto hesitated considering the question before answering.  
“There are some with ability of course but the willingness is another matter. In answer to Lewis there has been a very good offer of protection extended so team feel it’s best option.”  
“What does Lando feel about it?” Lewis said instantly ready to speak up for the younger Omega if his feelings hadn’t been considered enough. Was Lando being pushed into the choice? The thought made him frown.  
But Toto smiled easily “No, as a matter of fact Lando was more than happy. Valentino Rossi has extended an invitation to his ranch. He has several young Omega in his training academy living permanently there so security is very high, it will be perfect for Lando.”   
Ah Rossi of course, Lewis relaxed instantly, he would be perfect. It didn’t surprise him really, he had heard that the powerful Alpha has taken a shine to Lando when the two had been introduced. Lewis who had met the Italian on several occasions had always felt happy and relaxed around the highly powerful Alpha. Smiling he said as much.

Toto nodded “This isn’t for public knowledge of course, besides fact that Zac wants Lando’s location secret, it’s believed that most of the MotoGP paddock are also sending their Omega to him so room will be tight but I” the team boss hesitated and looked at Lewis steadily “I could send request for you to also go there, if you’d like that?” He finished with the question and Lewis thrown blinked at him.  
“I believe he’d say yes.” Toto said softly after several heartbeats of silence.  
Lewis sat still his mind buzzing, yes of course Valentino would, Lewis had no doubt of that at all. The Italian was somebody he considered an dear friend and ally but still to go would meaning to leave the paddock...and the championship...  
“My title” he breathed and Toto looked somber.  
“Indeed, depending on how long the treat remains, it may mean giving that up, but your safety is more important.” Lewis snorted and went cold as Toto continued. “The championship would still go to the team. Barring multiple DNFs Valtteri is in an uncatchable position in second so the title will fall to him.”

Lewis stared his team boss unable to speak the sudden protest rising in his chest. He frantically tried to think of a way to verbalise his outrage at the wrongness of it ...of Valtteri just getting given title. Not because Lewis thought he didn’t deserve it, no of course he did he was so strong this year. Pushing Lewis constantly, there was only a few points between them, Lewis wasn’t sure of the actual outcome anyway...and for it just land on him...taking away all the honour Valtteri deserved...Lewis felt a whine rising as he tried to think of how to say this without sounding jealous of potentially losing title himself.  
Angela added softly “This way you also avoid the pairing protocol” Toto nodded in agreement.  
The reminder rocked Lewis the pairing protocol....the thought scared him to death. To be paired with another driver, to have an open emotional link with another driver. To be exposed like that.”  
“Really with the championship secured with Valtteri this seems the best solution” Toto sighed.

“No.” The flat voice cut across the room. Lewis and other turned and looked at Valtteri who stared back at them all his usual friendly blue eyes suddenly cold. Lewis cringed, oh great now Valtteri felt disrespected, rightly so honestly Toto talking like that, and now he would be mad at team and resentful of Lewis. Lewis hated when Valtteri was displeased with team, it happened rarely mostly when it was blatantly clear he’d been treated like a second driver during a race. The Finn was always quietly angry after and although he never displayed excessive displeasure other than asking for a complete explanation in his clipped blunt voice, those debriefs were ones Lewis hated. He felt so guilty especially since Valtteri had so often and graciously supported Lewis on track.  
Now Valtteri stood up, his face impassive in that infamous Finnish way and spoke again  
“No, I will not be taking the title.”

Lewis felt a stab of dread. Oh no, they’d finally insulted him beyond tolerance, he’d say not even a title won driving for Mercedes was worth putting up with Lewis and the bullshit around him and then he’d be gone. The only teammate Lewis had ever truly felt safe with... He made a weak sound drowned out by the shocked exclamations of the gathered team, Toto loudest of all.  
But Valtteri ignored them after a breath he spoke again looking directly at Toto  
“My fight is against Lewis or not at all. And also I think it’s wrong to push him into giving up the title.”  
“Excuse me, that’s not what is happening. We are just suggesting Lewis be moved to safety.” The Austrian said sharply.  
“Why when he has the option to stay stay and defend his crown?” Returned the Finn sharply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww guys. Thank you all so much for your interest and kind feedback so far. I didn’t expect it at all.

Chapter Two

It was Angela who spoke first.  
“And what option is that?” She sounded genuinely puzzled as she gazed at both all. Valtteri sighed and said in a reasonable tone  
“The pairing, it will work perfectly, we will both be able to as usual compete as usual and Lewis will be protected from this danger.” Angela blinked and Toto made a funny noise of surprise. Nobody spoke and Valtteri frowned at them, he looked directly at Lewis.  
“That is of course if you agree to bond with myself,” he hesitated and said firmly “naturally if there is another Alpha you’d prefer I understand, you could surely get permission for them to join paddock” he finished rather gruffly.

Toto drew in a breath, clearly intending to enter conversation but before he could utter a sound, Lewis spoke voice barely a whisper  
“Would you really ...be willing to bond with me?”  
Valtteri frowned at the clear doubt in his voice.  
“Of course. We are team.” The Finn uttered this with quiet certainty.  
Toto sharing a look with James suddenly began to have that excited ‘I run greatest team in world' air about him.  
“Well undoubtedly, as long as Lewis is agreeable,it would be the ideal solution” James said, as the rest of the gathered team nodded agreement.

But Valtteri was still looking at Lewis sitting motionless not speaking.  
Abruptly he said  
“Leave us please, Lewis and I should discuss this matter alone.” he tone was unarguable and with a nod of assent from Toto, the crew filtered away, only Angela lingering to give Lewis a quick squeeze on the shoulder and a soft  
“I’m right outside the door”. Then in seconds they were alone in room.

Lewis glanced uneasily at Valtteri who gave him a troubled look back. Then they both broke the silence.  
“Lewis I apologise,” Valtteri said in a clipped voice exactly as Lewis burst out  
“I’m so sorry,” again they both watched each other but Valtteri continued calmly  
“I shouldn’t have brought up subject in front of everyone, I just thought it seemed the perfect solution as we already work so well together as teammates but clearly I was mistaken. No, don’t feel you need to apologise for not being accepting of the idea,” he said quickly as Lewis opened his mouth to speak.  
Lewis with his habitual honesty, that brought him to grief so often with media in his younger days, was unable to spoke himself from exclaiming.  
“That wasn’t what I was sorry for!” Hurriedly he added “I was just sorry you felt you had to offer it, I know it’s not something you’d actually want to do.”

The Finn continued as if he hadn’t spoken.  
“I realise there must be a number of other Alpha who’s offer you’d prefer”. He looked at Lewis with his steady blue eyes showing only their usual quiet friendliness.  
“Offers I’d prefer ....” echoed Lewis dumbly and then “Ah oh of course. Yeah but thank for the offer really, I appreciate it. Nice to be asked once, after all who’d actually want to sign up for me” He laughed to show he understood situation. It came out high and weak sounding.  
Valtteri looked startled and then questioningly at him.  
“Why wouldn’t I want to offer?” He looked genuinely puzzled as he asked.  
Lewis watched him and an unbidden the memory flashed back of Nico the blond Alpha leering at him, his face bitter and twisted hissing,  
“As if anybody would ever willingly put up with you. Good thing you’ve won so many races, you’ll need the prize money to buy a mate.”

Lost in the ill memory Lewis started as a gentle hand touched his arm. Shaking his head to clear it he found Valtteri standing close beside him, looking concerned  
“Lewis are you alright? You looked very odd for second there, do you want Angela?” Valtteri moves as if to go call her but Lewis raised a hand to stop him.  
“Did you really mean it? He asked breathlessly “You wouldn’t hate it, having to deal with me...I...know I can be a bit high maintenance and ...it’s probably gonna be a burden...with well the feelings in the bond ” he mumbled  
Valtteri looked at him thoughtfully and said gently  
“Lewis it’s natural to feel emotions through a bond, I know this, but it isn’t a burden, not if it’s to keep you safe and I promise this will be purely professional. We’ll do the minimum to create and maintain a light bond and once danger is over I’ll release you immediately. You don’t need to fear being entrapped within a permanent mating.” He smiled suddenly, one of the rare smiles that made his side of garage devoted to him “You’re pretty good at expressing your feeling aloud anyway, getting a bit of the emotion with them won’t add to much extra to the drama,”.

Lewis looked at him wondering why the words were so painful to hear, of course Valtteri had never meant a permanent bond, no of course not that was a crazy notion, he Lewis hadn’t actually thought.., he brushed thought aside crossly, but anyway what Val was offering...  
Lewis realised he’d been staring at Valtteri in silence yet again and the Finn having not received any positive answer to his statement was now moving quietly toward the door to call the others back, having accepting that the issue was concluded.  
Darting toward he grabbed the Alpha’s sleeve to stop him.  
“I accept. I’ll bond with you Valtteri”.

>

The Red Bull energy station was living up to its name, thought Alex Albon, the atmosphere was so charged with tension it practically crackled. He was too tired and distracted to care, he felt a mild interest as maintenance workers moved softly around repairing the broken windows and damaged walls. It didn’t take a genius to link the cause to Max standing rigid against a wall, the Dutch Alpha’s hands were covered in cuts and abrasions, showing bright red on his pale skin.  
Alex wondered what had transpired but his main thoughts were on George, still sedated in hospital. It had hurt to leave him, once he has received the all clear to return to paddock. But Claire and the rest of Williams were with him now. He’d be ok.  
Still ....Alex cast a careful assessing look around at the gathered personal of both Red Bull and Torro Rosso sitting around the large table. Everybody looked upset and stressed but nobody was sporting any of the visible results you’d expect to see of having entered combat against Max Verstappen, so presumably the Alpha had only unleashed his explosive temper on the room itself.Christian Horner cleared his throat for attention “Right well, now we are all here”. An angry snort cut across the room and the team principle look up and met the blazing eyes of his team’s young Alpha.  
He held them firmly and continued to speak “now that all of the Red Bull family are here and we know everybody is safe-”  
Max seemed to vibrate with anger “Oh right mate, all here are we? And what about the rest of our family?! It’s funny how change in uniform suddenly means you are irrelevant despite years driving here” he spat out.

  
Oh so that was it, of course, Alex nodded to himself. Further down the table Pierre also fidgeted slightly, although Alex thought it likely the French driver had probably grasped the reason for Max’s displeasure much sooner him.He caught the number 10’s eyes in brief rueful understanding. Joining the Red Bull team hadn’t been exactly what either of them had expected. Living up to the team’s expectations as driver was one thing, living up to Max Verstappen’s expectations as a teammate was a different matter entirely. Alex knew he’d been lucky compared to Pierre, having arrived after things had gone so dreadfully for the French driver’s career resulting in the switch between them. The French driver had been very tight lipped about the situation, never blaming any one particular thing but the night after the switch had been announced he’d rung Alex with a warning.  
“You need to request to use a separate motor home, say you have family and need the room or whatever. Just whatever you do not go into Daniel‘s old rooms in the main trailer”. At Alex’s bemused scoff the other had snapped.  
“I’m serious Alex, don’t ever let Max catch you near them” Alex had agreed lightly to steer clear but in fact he’d heeded the others warning carefully, noting that Horner had almost instantly agreed to provide alternative accommodation without any questions.

Christian’s jaw tightened but he went on calmly “But I’ll also give an update on those who are currently with other teams” He stared placidly at the Dutch alpha. “Because yes, once you are part of a the Red Bull family you never leave it completely. I have confirmed that Sebastian and Daniel are both safe.”  
Pleased and relived murmurs greeted this announcement but Max looked hardly placated by it.

“Why did it take this long to confirm? I wanted to go find Dan-both of them instantly and was prevented” He spat, adding darkly “And If I’m ever forcibly imprisoned in this building again I’ll tear it and my contract apart” Nobody in the room doubted his words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thanks again for all the love and good vibes. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Three.

Christian Horner looked at his number one driver and used every ounce of his years of experience and self control earned by running a top level team to keep his temper in check and not to shout a few truths at the young Alpha.  
Such as, that it had been mostly for Max’s own safety he’d been briefly locked in the Energy Station. With a apparently feral Alpha roaming around attacking Omega allowing a furious Max out in paddock had been an unacceptable risk. Emotions and fears had been running to high, it only took one frantically protective team boss to mistake him for a threat.  
Horner had seen both Omar and Lawrence patrolling around paddock with what looked like elephant guns. Meeting either of them around a corner, Max would likely have been shot dead before any questions were asked. And how dare he ever imply Sebastian and Dan has been forgotten about, hell if he knew the barrage frantic enquires Red Bull had immediately issued to both Ferrari and Renault...

But he checked himself, because he knew Max’s behaviour was coming from fear. He’d seen how horrified the young Alpha had been after witnessing the terrible scene with Kevin. Max had come back to Red Bull base in almost a daze and started looking agitatedly around, becoming more panicked looking by the second.   
Christian knew instantly who he was seeking, and made an in spot decision to lock the Energy Station down before Max rushed out to find Daniel. It was natural enough, no Alpha could be in a team with an Omega for any serious period of time and not form at least some light protective instincts. Completely normal.   
But Christian knew the situation wasn’t really normal. Max’s strong friendship with Daniel in addition to fact the Alpha had undergone puberty within the Omega’s presence had created an entirely different connection. Ah what fools they had been, it had all seemed so easy at the time. Daniel with his relaxed cheerful nature seemed to be the perfectly person deal with adolescent Max’s mood swings and swirling hormones. The older Omega had good naturally allowed Max to practice all of his rapidly developing instincts of mock claiming and protective behaviours on him, never seeming to be bothered by Max’s increasing dominating and possessive nature. 

Christian had broached subject once concerned it was becoming too smothering, but the curly haired Omega had laughed it off merrily saying that compared to the laid back ways in Australia everything seemed extreme to him.   
“Oh mate, Max’s is bit intense but he’s a puppy. He’ll chill out soon enough, besides he’s such a cute and funny little thing”. Christian had misgivings but had left matters after all as long as Daniel wasn’t bothered by situation. To be fair, Max had matured over time but never really did ‘chill out’ but regardless the Australian Omega had always seemed to think the awkward grumpy, hot headed, fiercely ambitious young Alpha a wonderful teammate.  
Max certainly returned this view, tenfold, ugh just thinking about the second driver issues caused by Daniel leaving caused the beginnings of a tension headache to start around Christian’s head.

As he looked at the now tall, broad shouldered, clearly highly dominant Alpha Max had become Christian thought bemusedly how that it was the open wonder of the paddock that Daniel still saw Max as that ‘Cute and Funny Little Thing’ and even after being separated to different teams their friendship was still very close. The Omega was incredibly tolerant of Max stomping around paddock to find him, interrupting his media duties, wanting his attention, which the Australian always gave him.   
Christian held the belief that Daniel developed the habit of giving into a needy teammate from Sebastian. The thought of Seb halted his wandering thoughts, a pang of concern filling him. He wondered what team say if he told them it had actually been finding Seb that had caused the delay...  
But that would only cause more anxiety and what was there really to say anyway. Sebastian had been perfectly safe after all in the end. Best leave it for now.

Smiling he said   
“Ah you know how paranoid old squirrel irritable is, we had to practically undergo interrogation and fill in paperwork to get a direct phone call into Renault,” he shrugged as if to say what can you do about it. Everybody laughed and even Max smiled relaxing. 

“But seriously now, I will give you all and update on what’s happening. You’re all aware of Lando getting a threat and so the bosses have decided...” suddenly Adrian received a message on his phone and after glancing at it briefly he slid it over to Christian. Reading it Christian allowed himself a moment of genuine surprise. Hadn’t call that. Clearing his throat he began speaking again  
“Ok well, that wrecks my little speech, but basically due to Lando getting a legitimate threat the team principals have agreed to initiate Protocol Paired Protection active immediately. Now wait”- he held up his hand at the immediate outbreak of chatter greeting this announcement. “Lando is actually being removed for his safety and I was going to talk about various scenarios that teams with Omega might take but as of five minutes ago Lewis Hamilton officially accepted to be paired with Valtteri Bottas. Yeah knock me over with a feather too, but the result is that we can expect almost every other Omega in the paddock will follow his lead and accept a bond.” 

“Ok so where does that put us? Well as a team of only Alphas,” he looked at Pierre, Alex, Daniil and Max steadily “I have every faith you will all to do us proud and step up in this current situation. Now I realise that bonding isn’t an option for all....” he looked at Daniil Kyvat who nodded and said instantly  
“True my being Russian would make bonding a lengthy hassle to secure but I will be privileged to provide protective care to any Omega needed.” The other three Alpha nodded agreement. And Christian smiled   
“Excellent, I knew you’d all be ready, now just remember that bonding or even requesting permission to be guarded is completely up to an Omega in every situation. “And, he raised his voice slightly, “this is important, regardless of however close you personally may feel towards a certain Omega they may not request you, so remember all Omega are all equally important and the first request from any Omega you receive is the one you will honour. Am I clear?” He looked at them all with sharply.   
Daniil and Max both nodded their compliance instantly. Pierre after brief moment also nodded, it was Alex who hesitated then bowed his head   
“I’m not sure if I could give support to just any Omega ....I’d be worried about about George so much” his voice was very quiet, Pierre put a understanding hand on his shoulder   
“Don’t worry I expect he will ask you, but if not it will be ok, long as they are safe and happy right?” The French Alpha smiled ruefully “Tis no surprise to anybody but I myself will go to see Charles soon as possible in case he wishes me to be there, but if not I accept it as ok. Max you are the same with Dan right?.” He finished looking at Max with understanding in his eyes.

But the Dutch Alpha looked back at him blankly, clearly not grasping his meaning then suddenly getting it, he scoffed in genuine amusement   
“Oh mate, that’s not happening. Come on, Daniel will never submit to be bonded no matter what the risks are. He couldn’t be tied down. He has to be free.” Max spoke as if the fact was something unshakable in the universe then seeing everyone staring amazedly at him he said crossly “What?”   
“Nothing, in fact I believe you are correct in fact, it would indeed take special circumstances for Daniel Riccardo to wish to bond.” Dr Hulmet replied slowly after a lengthy pause. Max nodded sagely apparently oblivious to the looks confused disbelief directed at him.   
“Have to be someone perfect, I’m not sure who could ever... But anyway he’ll be fine, Nico is a really strong Alpha he’ll be able to protect him” He mused then added in a flat voice “Since he isn’t in this team where he should be”.

Again using year of patience Christian didn’t rise, instead he choose to completely ignore the last part of Max’s statement. Standing up he smiled around   
“Right well I think we are all pretty clear on were we stand and I’m proud Red Bull have Alphas to offer in this dreadful situation. Let’s hope the bastard is found asap but until then let’s all be on guard and do our utmost to help any Omega. Now shortly there will be a gathering of the all team heads so that some details can be worked out. I’ll give an update after” with nod he dismissed them. Heading to door he found Dr Marko beside him, the older man looked gravely thoughtful.   
“That went well, don’t you think think?. I believe they are all ready to do what’s needed if asked.” Christian said pleased. Dr Helmet gave him a sideways look.  
“I believe that you should have team member equipped with a tranquilliser gun assigned to watch Max immediately.” Christian stopped looking at the other man in shock and Dr Hulmet said bluntly  
“That young fool wasn’t completely wrong, Riccardo isn’t likely to want bond so hopefully there will be no trouble but let’s not kid ourselves, if a situation where Daniel showed preference to another Alpha did occur, Max would immediately attack to remove them as a threat and rival ” And likely kill them, hovered unspoken in the air as Dr Marko walked briskly on ahead leaving Christian behind. 

A timezone away in a car travelling swiftly through the Italian countryside, although tired from his rushed flight Lando Norris nevertheless gazed wide eyed out the window at the scenery. He still felt shaken and uneasy about the text messages that had appeared so suddenly and horribly on his phone but the feeling was fading in the face of his rapidly building excitement, and as suddenly the car slowed as gates appeared festooned with a multitude of flags, tokens and fan messages, crested by a huge metal 46 he gave a squeak of excitement and sat up eyes shining.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your interest and encouragement. 
> 
> I

Chapter Four 

In the end what was supposed to be a private meeting of the team principals turned into a mass gathering of all teams and personnel to officially announce Protocol Paired Protection and debrief the fall out from it. Lewis had agreed to announce his agreement to bond publicly, knowing that if he didn’t confirm the situation the gossip and media attention would be incessant. It had been simple enough, it had surprised many but the logic of situation seemed to dawn rapidly.   
Now waiting for Chase Carey to finish winding up his announcements, he tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair nervously as he saw a multitude of curious speculative eyes studying him from the gathered crowd.   
Lewis felt his heart sink slightly as looking out he saw the same sharply assessing gazes on him flick over and soften almost pitying at Valtteri sitting quietly alongside him. He knew what everyone was thinking. Snide smiles and soft mutterings were probably already swirling around the crowd...

“Ah poor Valtteri he’s really taken one for the team this time” Wingman is one thing but gee.. I know right! I wonder do you think they paid him?” Ugh he could see the meme already,.  
“Valtteri it’s James, our analysts advise you to bond with Lewis.”  
A suddenly warm hand on his wrist startled him out of his bitter musings and looking up he met Valtteri’s steady gaze.  
“Trend setter again,” the Finn said. Lewis frowned confused...  
“All the Omega here now, most were probably thinking best to leave for safety” Valtteri said nodding toward the crowd “but now it’s different. For an strong Omega like you to accept a bond for security without fear of losing independence, it means a lot. They will all want to do as you have and thus they’ll be able to stay in safety. That’s a good thing.”   
Lewis looked out at the crowd and hoped Valtteri was right. The Finn continued to talk lightly, his deep voice washing soothingly over Lewis as he studied the crowd.   
“Renault are here but without either driver.”   
“It’s different seeing McLaren with Lando, poor Carlos looks a bit lost.”  
“Looks like Horner is getting ready to speak next, I guess Red Bull will be getting plenty of interest in their Alphas. They will all be very popular, young, attractive and tall” Valtteri’s tone was wryly self deprecating .   
Turning his head Lewis studied the figures dressed shades of blue disinterestedly. Tall or not, to Lewis, as Alphas none of them held a candle to Valtteri. 

The Finnish Alpha has been a steady rock within Mercedes, a pillar of support for years, proving his abilities to care and protect. This was just the latest way he was demonstrating his quality. Lewis had held this opinion privately for a long time and really only considered one other Alpha in paddock his equal.  
As if reading his mind Valtteri’s next words   
“Kimi and Seb here finally. Looks like Sebastian is trying to get your attention”   
Lewis looked immediately and saw Seb grinning at him like a lunatic and to his complete horror the German driver began a series of suggestive gestures and winks while Kimi stood beside him stoically. Lewis flushed as people tittered in amusement. Dear heaven Seb was doing everything but shouting   
“Great job Lewis! You’ve got a Finnish Alpha like me!!! Great choice they are wonderful in bed. Wink, wink.”  
Lewis wondered if he could die of embarrassment then and there but Valtteri chuckled in amusement. Over Seb’s head Kimi gave them a brief roll of his eyes. 

Lewis whilst mentally smacking Seb for drawing attention couldn’t help but smile back as the German omega beamed at him. Damn but he loved Seb, he had the ability to light up a room with his cheerful chatty personality and Lewis admitted, that amid the sea of disbelief and snide looks Seb’s clear belief that he was doing an exciting and good thing was a spark of comfort. Suddenly Sebastian and Kimi were both in front of him.   
Seb hugged him delightedly.  
“Bad circumstances but last you two have your act together!” he cried happily then looking up to stage.   
“I wonder if I should say a few words after Christian, I am after the Only one with bond experience” he smiled almost smugly. So Lewis smiled back, despite the nagging thought that Seb was hardly the somebody to have a unbiased advice. The only bonded Omega on the grid true, but Sebastian and Kimi’s love match was hardly relatable to the situation the rest of the grid now faced. 

Nobody had been surprised when Red Bull’s new wonder Omega Sebastian Vettel had developed a massive crush on Alpha Kimi Raikkonen. Wildly popular with his blond good looks, fearless driving style and complete disinterested in anything but his passion for sports, Kimi held rank in the dreams of practically every Omega who longed to crack into that calm ice cold reserve.   
It had dumbfounded everyone when highly excitable chatterbox Sebastian had done just that and seemingly without trying. 

Highly sociable and talkative the younger driver had been finding not many people were willing to listen to him raving on about any subject for long periods without finding him annoying, indeed sharply observant he’d noticed some people starting to avoid him, not from dislike but because he was to them, in the busy hectic formula one paddock, an irritation. So when he was paired to do interviews with Kimi, who he unashamedly hero worshipped, especially since the Finn had actually said hello to him in the press room a race before an actually looked at him directly as an equal he was determined not to act childish or chatter on uncontrollably. 

So he’d at first tried to speak only when asked and not to elaborate but the way Kimi had looked bemusedly down at the jigsaw puzzle in front of him without speaking at been more than he could bear.  
“Oh how cool It’s a picture of us!”He explained excitedly scooting over close and beginning to assemble the pieces, adding happily.  
“ I love jigsaw puzzles, when I was five my papa gave me one of the Hungaria Ring, it was many pieces but he helped.” And so on he chattered merrily about his many puzzles during the entire interview and as he and Kimi rode back to the paddock in a golf buggy. It was only as they reached the stop he remembered his promise not to babble on to the notoriously impatient and easily bored driver and realised Kimi had been mere nodding and humming in response to his questions, never really talking. Oh dear, he stopped talking abruptly and glanced up at Kimi expecting to see a familiar expression of bored contempt on the Finn’s face but Kimi looked back at him steadily no trace of annoyance or boredom in his bright blue eyes only faintly questioning look as to why he’d stopped speaking.  
Awkwardly Seb scratched his head.  
“Sorry, I talk too much I know. I just seem to have a lot to say about everything and then I forget to stop...like right now. Ah well thanks for the interview, it was fun ...goodbye . I mean not actually because it’s only Thursday and I think we are both invited to media so maybe we’ll talk again but only if you want too, ok bye.” he ended blushing as Kimi continued to stare at him directly.

There was a long pause and Seb just made up his mind to jump out of the buggy, run back to Red Bull and quietly die of humiliation, when Kimi spoke in his trademark raspy monotone voice.   
“I don’t mind. It’s very nice to listen to you talking. Your puzzle collection sounds excellent it is no wonder you are so clever and fast at solving them. Goodbye until press duties, I look forward to talking to you there Omega Sebastian” with that he gently squeezed Seb’s shoulder and was out of the buggy and away like smoke leaving Seb staring after him in wide eyed wonder.

After that any restraints was beyond Seb’s self control, Kimi had enjoyed being with him and liked listening to him talk, he made sure to be with Kimi at any and every opportunity never bothering to reign in his clingy and excitable self. He hadn’t hidden the intense attraction he’d felt for the Alpha either putting his heart on full display, to the point people feared for him if the unreadable Kimi didn’t return his feelings. But the surprise of all the quiet reserved Finnish Alpha was apparently completely enchanted by the expressive chatty German Omega and he’d courted Sebastian quite openly in a whirlwind romance and bonding. After time the paddock disbelief at the odd pairing faded until nobody could remember when Kimi and Sebastian were not seemly joined at the hip. 

But before Sebastian could offer to speak on the wonders of bonding to the crowd a loud Dutch accented voice barked across the room.  
“Where is Daniel?!”   
Lewis looked to see Max Verstappen glaring across at the gathered Renault team as he barked the question. Cyril shot an offended look around room and snapped back snootily   
“The whereabouts of my team members is of no concern to anyone from other teams, especially paid drivers” Max flushed red and jumped off the stage. Christian with curse clearly audible in the microphone hurriedly leaped down after him. A chatter of alarm broke out  
Lewis felt a mild pang of alarm and stepped closer to Valtteri but Horner had caught up to Max and with quick move inserted himself in front of the young Alpha.

“There is a room full of Omega here.” Christian hissed under his breath as he blocked Max who froze immediately and nodded he understood. Relaxing Christian cursed Max and his temper for the by now uncountable time. Then smiling at Cyril standing looking affronted before them Christian said smoothly  
“But having known him for years, Daniel is every concern of mine,”  
Cyril frowned but said crossly   
“Daniel is fine of course. He didn’t need to come here, he tells us firmly he isn’t interested in bonding. So this information isn’t relevant for him to know, he will be staying in our team buildings. Tis safest.”  
Christian nodded slowly wondering why the perfectly sound explanation bothered him slightly, he looked at Max but the Dutch Alpha seemed to accept the French team bosses explanation without question. In that moment Christian realised he understood just what Dr Marko had meant, Max despite his previous statement, was clearly pleased about hearing Daniel wasn’t bonding with anybody.   
“Ok then we’ll talk later more.” He said and Cyril snorted huffily, turned and stormed away. Talking Max firmly by the arm he towed him back to the Red Bull group, as he did so he noticed Jos Verstappen in huddle with Lawrence Stroll and inwardly groaned.   
Great just what nobody needed the two biggest jackasses ever pairing up...

Across the room, sitting quietly and alert with perfect posture because he been brought to be the perfect Omega Lance Stroll also saw his father talking to Jos Verstappen and felt dread rising within him as he realised what it likely meant.   
“Please no papa, not Max please.” He thought fretfully. Really Lance thought he could handle a bond with anybody as long it wasn’t Max. He was terrified of the hot headed Alpha and avoided him at all costs. Subconsciously Lance knew there wasn’t any true reason for his fear, Max had never been anything but polite in the rare occasion the Alpha had actually ever happened to speak to Lance, polite and completely disinterested as he looked around and shouted joyfully in conversation to an approaching friend usually Daniel. Daniel, there was another extrovert character that honestly rattled shy introverted Lance, he liked Daniel very much but from a distance. He found him exhausting and nerve racking. But he was genuinely scared of blunt fiery Max and now he looked on anxiously as his father spoke to Jos.   
Not that his papa would force the issue, Lance had no fear of that, he knew if he truly objected his father would immediately cancel that matter, but ugh what if it got out to media. Lance could just imagine it now the fuss Jos Verstappen and possibly Red Bull would create if it became public that somebody had dared to reject Max. 

Suddenly he missed Sergy terribly, the Russian Alpha had always been so calm and easy to be around. Lance knew he probably didn’t really like him and considered him a spoilt daddy’s boy like most of the grid, but if those were his own opinions, he’d never shown it. Sergy had always behaved with formal correctness of a protective and attentive Alpha teammate. Lance constantly nervous and needing a steady peaceful atmosphere had found him a wonderful teammate and had been unbearably upset when the young Russian lost his seat. Something he took great care to hide from everyone, especially his father. Sergio was a nice enough but he very much had his own life and little interest in Lance at all. Something made clear in the recent events when Sergio had not acted in any way to protect Lance, this hadn’t been surprise and Lance didn’t feel any resentment about it but it stung a bit anyway. Sergy he knew would have, his strict Russian training allowed no other behaviour.   
Really it was shame Lewis had agreed to a bond Valtteri because that would have been whom Lance would have liked. Somebody steady and calm the complete opposite to Max. Looking now towards Red Bull he noticed Max, no longer arguing with the Renault principal, was back with team, still looking like thundercloud. But maybe that was just his normal face, Lance was never sure...  
Suddenly he froze and sat gazing not at Max but the figure beside him. Oh course Daniil. How could have he forgotten about the other Russian Alpha. Daniil would be good. Suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw his father shake Jos Verstappen’s hand and knew he had to act immediately or it would be to late. With the rarely shown determination Lance stood up and resolutely walked over to the Red Bull team. 

As he reached them Christian who had also been keenly watching the interaction of Jos and Lawrence came forward to meet him instantly with welcoming smile, as Lawrence ever observant of Lance saw him moving and started hurrying over, sharing pleased nod with Jos. Clearly Lance had read the situation unfolding and was ready to move forward.   
“Ah Omega Lance how nice to see you” greeted Christian cheerfully and tapping Max sharply so he stopped frowning into space and paid attention.  
“I assume you wish to speak to one of our Alpha’. he stepped back and nodded and the four Red Bull Alpha stood in readiness, the last being Max who blinked and stared at Lance with his strange overly bright eyes but otherwise remained blankly unemotional, as after a second he slowly unfolded his hands and let them hang slightly in front of his body so Lance could move to take one. 

Behind Max’s shoulder Christian saw the delight and the dollar signs flashing in Lawrence and Jos’ eyes both clearly thinking they had hit the jackpot for vastly different reasons, a highly desirable powerful Alpha to protect Lawrence’s beloved son Lance and unlimited wealth for Jos, via Max being bonded into the billionaire Stroll pack.   
But then both of their faces dropped in shock as Lance nodded in agreement.  
“Yes thank you Principal Horner. I do.” then stepping forward he moved straight past Max’s offered hand and took Daniil’s and said in clear carrying tone that turned all heads.   
“Alpha Kyvat I would be grateful if you’d be so kind to give me your protection”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I couldn’t help adding a little bit about Kimi and Seb’s back story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.
> 
> Thank you again for your kind messages and support. It’s really encouraging. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

“And now the contract has been signed, witnessed, and all parties are satisfied. I believe there only one step left to do,” the lawyer looked up from his careful examination of the bonding documents and smiled broadly at the gathered room.  
Lewis felt strong relief that the moment was almost here. His stomach had been a flutter of nerves all morning and having to wait while his lawyer, Valtteri’s lawyer, the team lawyers had meticulous drawn up a contract had been causing his anxiety to spike steadily upwards.  
Especially when it was so unnecessary, Valtteri had made it clear he’d agree with any requests Lewis wished to include regarding the bond.

Still it had taken a ridiculous amount to time to satisfy the lawyers on all sides, completely ridiculous, the typical circus that surrounded Lewis wherever he went. Time wasting.  
Lance Stroll and Daniil Kyvat had already completed their contract, granted since it was merely a protection agreement it was simpler to do but still...the part of Lewis who couldn’t stand being beat to the finish at anything at all, felt sharply annoyed.

The stir caused Canadian Omega publicly requesting Daniil Kyvat had been settled rather quickly. Daniil had looked genuinely surprised for a moment before his Russian training had kicked in and he bowed formally pledged his willingness.  
It’d actually been rather sweet, thought Lewis, matters had moved on pretty quickly, only Jos Verstappen had looked extremely put out and started to voice complaints Lawrence Stroll. But the other had been looking at his son and when Lance has met his gaze, he’d nodded quietly. Turning to Jos he’d shrugged as if to say what can you do. Then he walked away clearly signaling the matter was over as far as he’d was concerned.  
A few eyes, Lewis included, had looked at Max in concern but the young Alpha seemed completely unperturbed about not being the first Red Bull Alpha selected. So in the end Jos had stormed furiously out of the room as everyone went back to their discussions.

At last the lawyers were leaving the room and the team doctor stepped forward holding a dish and motioned Lewis to sit on the examination bed.  
“Now I’ll just numb the area to minimise pain, were is the bite being placed?”  
At Lewis’s blank look, the doctor offered “The wrist is popular.”  
Immediately the team began to offer advice and opinions.  
“Yes the wrist be easily covered”  
“But would it hamper his driving, if it doesn’t heal well...”  
“Not the neck of course,”  
“Inside the upper arm is discrete”

Lewis looked over at Valtteri who gave him a half smile.  
“Where ever you wish. You don’t want to spoil your tattoos though ” he added looking at Lewis’ hands and arms doubtfully. Lewis suddenly then knew where he wanted his bond mark.  
With a swift movement he pulled his shirt off over his head and laid down on the bed. Patting the skin of his chest over his left rib cage he said firmly.  
“Here.”  
There was a stunned silence then after a long moment, Valtteri approached him and stared fixedly at the place Lewis was indicating. Then he looked intently at Lewis.  
“Ah you sure?”  
“Yes,” Lewis confirmed, adding  
“I could never decide which tattoo I wanted there, nothing ever seemed righ, so it’s blank. This is right place.”  
Valtteri reached out a hand and placed his warm strong fingers directly against the bare patch of skin beneath Lewis’ heart, amid the swirls of tattoo artwork that decorated the rest of his upper body.He nodded.

“Alright then” the team doctor moved closer making Valteri step back, and Lewis felt a sharp light sting of the needle.  
“Excellent, now just give that a moment to work and then we can proceed,” frowning the doctor studied the situation.  
“Well this bed is not the most accessible location, perhaps if you stood up” his word were cut off as with a fluid motion Valtteri dropped to his knees beside the bed, so he was level with Lewis laying there.  
“It’s good,” the Finnish Alpha simply. The doctor nodded but Valtteri had turned to look at Lewis.

Suddenly for Lewis, everybody else in the room faded into the background, it was only him and Valtteri in their own private bubble. Valtteri’s calm steady eyes held Lewis as he knelt on the floor beside the bed. But there was nothing submissive about Valtteri’s position instead Lewis felt they were both on a completely equal level.  
And in that moment he realised this gesture was Valtteri promising that it would remain so for their relationship. They might ebb and flow, rise and fall especially during each race weekends but the baseline of equality would never change.  
Lewis felt a rush of emotion and gratitude that he’d been blessed with such a perfect person to be there for him. Feeling overwhelmed he nodded at Valtteri, unable to speak but the Finnish Alpha seemed to understand.

“Ok”  
Valtteri placed his hands gently but firmly on Lewis waist and shoulder, bracing himself lightly and then with a smooth motion he moved forward.  
Lewis gasped as he felt the sensation of teeth pierce his skin, he felt no pain due to the needle but he could still clearly feel the bite happening, feel the bite and the- the- oh!  
Lewis’ hands flew up to hold Valtteri’s head his fingers’ sliding through the Finnish Alpha’s short blond hair, it felt like silk. He held the Alpha as he floated suddenly in a sea of confidence and peace that was Valtteri’s core personality, dimly he wondered what Valtteri was thinking as he experienced first hand Lewis’ own emotional turbulence but he barely cared. Valtteri was so soothing. Lewis relaxed completely.

Then all to soon the bite was over, he felt the loss of the emotions withdrawing as the Alpha retracted his teeth and made a involuntary tightening of his grip in the blond head. Valtteri stilled and stayed for a heartbeat, his teeth gently pressed against the bite. Then Lewis regaining himself loosened his hold and Valteri was sitting up and away. He left one hand lightly on Lewis and he looked at him with questioning concern.  
“Are we good?” He asked waiting on Lewis. Lewis sat up slowly he looked down at the bite, the perfect circle of teeth imprinted on his skin carefully and then at Valtteri. Hesitantly he wondered what to say, of course they were good. It’d been so easy so... Lewis had enjoyed it completely, how did he explain-  
Suddenly Valtteri winked at him and Lewis felt a feeling of steadiness from him and instantly he relaxed because knew he didn’t need to explain. Valtteri understood.  
“Yeah” he said smiling widely “It was so good”  
Valtteri smiled back.  
“Like I said we are the Best team,” he said simply.

“We are the BEST team!” the young Italian Omega cried proudly gesturing to the impressive garage of motorcycles and priceless equipment.  
“No other team is equal to SKY VR46 Racing” the other omega cheered in agreement.  
Staring around in awe Lando nodded his agreement wholeheartedly. Since his arrival at the Ranch he’d been having the most marvellous time.  
From the moment the car had draw up outside the large villa and a tall beautiful dark haired Omega had ran out to greet him, two golden retrievers bouncing after her their plush tails wagging.  
She’d flung herself at Lando hugging him warmly.  
“Lando you’re here finally. We’ve been waiting. I am Francie,” she’d said warmly, “Vale is very sorry not to be here, he is away at the factory but he’ll be back soon. He wanted me specially to greet you for him” Tucking Lando under her arm she said.  
“Come, come it’s lunch time and everyone wants to meet you.”

Everyone it turned out was a at least 15 other young Omega sitting around a giant trestle table in the laden with food. Lando arriving looked at the scene before him and burst out laughing.Every single one of them was wearing a 46 bucket hat and holding a glass of milk.

He’d been instantly accepted as part of group sitting eating the delicious food, not a piece of seafood in sight, chattering about bikes and cars. There was lots to talk about, they were all highly interested in F1 and Lando was ecstatic to learn, they all played FIFA and many Sim Raced. Plans for tournaments were soon being hatched.  
As they ate Francie moved around the table talking and laughing. Lando learned that she actually called Francesca. She was a model and Valentino’s permanent girlfriend and strictly the only Omega he paid any romantic intentions towards. She was very popular and liked by all the others who deferred to her.  
“So don’t get any ideas now” a small bright eyed Omega, Lando thought was called Celestine, said cheerfully “Vale doesn’t approve of Alpha is positions of trust like him toying with young Omega.”  
“Yeah if you act of dopey and lovesick around him, he’ll make you wash the dirtbikes,” agreed another. Lando looked at them in mute amazement  
“So you ...none of you like, like him? At all not one crush?” He asked finally in a weak voice and they all burst out laughing.  
“We’re all crazy in love with him naturally, just it doesn’t do to show it. It’d be awkward really, no instead we are happy he is our pack Alpha” Celestine grinned merrily.

And when finally Valentino had later come home, Lando had been part of the chatting group to welcome him, he’d thanked Valentino shyly for his invitation and Alpha a had grinned saying he couldn’t let his most passionate fan be in danger. He’d then asked several questions about Lando’s last race chatting lightly until Lando had felt his nerves and shyness fading which was what the Italian Alpha had intended.  
Really Valentino had been amazing he treated Lando like a valued young Omega but always it was made very clear that Lando as a driver in Formula One was very much to be given the respect due to him from the riders of the junior classes Moto2 and Moto3.  
Only the Omega who raced to equal level to him in the top category MotoGP didn’t have to show deference.

Lando’s days were full of watching the academy riders do practice races, learning to ride dirt bikes, playing video games and training with the other Omega at the Ranch and now as he toured the VR Academy Complex in the nearby village Lando had completely forgotten about the threats he’d received and if he was honest F1 in general.

He was running, it was dark so very dark and something was chasing him, no it had caught him and it had hurt him. Hurt, hurt, pain oh no, no. Help, help, help he knew he was screaming but he could feel the chocking pressure on his throat so he knew there was no sound issuing. Nobody could hear him. Oh no, no, no, he struggled frantically but he couldn’t get away - he hurt... Help. Help.  
No, No, NO, NOOO panic flooded him and gripped his heart then just as he felt he was about to die of terror he felt another presence nearby, someone protective and safe and a strong hand took his. He clung on to it desperately as he struggled in the dark against the monsters and horror. If he held on he’d be safe.

Nico Hulkenberg sat beside the hospital bed holding Kevin’s hand tightly as the Omega whimpered and thrashed in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Thank you for all the reviews and kudos. I was so excited to see this story has now passed 100 kudos! 
> 
> Just a couple of points of interest.
> 
> 1- Reviewer Lola asked about the difference between a protection contract and a bonding. 
> 
> A protection contract is purely a business agreement for an Alpha to give an Omega the promise his protection while a Bond is much stronger it creates a link of mind and emotions. A Bond literally compels the Alpha to protect their bonded mate instinctively, so it is looked upon as a safer option for protection.
> 
> How strong a bond is and exactly what sort of connection ensues from it really depends on the depth of feelings pairing involved. You don’t have to have romantic feelings to enter a bond. But in this story they are pretty much viewed as marriage agreements and a serious commitment even for a short term. 
> 
> Ultimately both Bond and Protection Contracts are based on trust. 
> 
> 2- I’m you’ve noticed already but just for convenience I’ve combined some teams with their sister teams which is why Max, Daniil, Alex and Pierre are all technically Red Bull drivers. Ferrari will also have 4 drivers.

Chapter 6 

Amid everything, the race weekend still continued and before too long the cars were due out on the track for practice session. Lewis found himself topping the results, comfortingly only 100ths between him and Valtteri. He’d had a brief moment of wary hesitation when they arrived back at the garage after bonding in case suddenly something had changed between them for this part of their relationship despite Valtteri’s confidence it wouldn’t. Lewis focused on worrying about the on track partnership which he could control, because he knew for sure their other relationship definitely had changed and he was to nervous to probe just to what extent. 

Because Lewis could feel Valtteri. Not his emotions like everybody always spoke about, oh yeah, he could slightly feel them. He had impression of a steady concentration as Valtteri read through some notes from last year as he walked through the back of the Mercedes garage. That was just it, Lewis sitting in his car driving slowly down pit lane, could feel exactly where Valtteri was, like he was a light beacon.   
Testing it Lewis had swiftly found that it faded, or more likely he blocked it out like everything else, the instant his visor clicked down and he truly launched the the car into motion and it never reappeared to distract him during several fast laps . But as soon as he returned to pit lane and his focus lifted off track, the small heat flare that was Valtteri immediately flicked back to life showing Valtteri was now in his car in the garage. Lewis processed this new development thoughtfully, in a way he thought it was kind of cool but he had no idea if this a common side to a bond. He’d have to ask Seb about it. 

Lewis went through practise nervously but at no point did he feel even this slightest irritation or resentment from Valtteri towards him. The Finnish driver looked and acted as normal as he joined the team debriefing studying the slightly gap between on timing sheets with slight bemusement.   
“As promised. Business as usual,” he said wryly and Lewis anxiety getting better of him giggled loudly then stop quickly blushing, feeling dreadful. Oh no what if Valtteri thought he was mocking him.  
But Valtteri laughed lightly as well meanwhile he fixed Lewis with a steady look.  
“It’s ok, we are fine.” He seemed to say silently and then a wave of calmness seemed to wash over him and Lewis felt himself relax, and Valtteri look at him approvingly. Lewis’ eyes widened in surprised awe at the sensation. Was this actually the emotion sharing part of a bond then? Suddenly he wondered belatedly how much of his own feelings Valtteri could feel. He wondered if Valtteri had a Lewis light floating around his awareness as well. But for once in his life thoughts like this, failed to trigger his anxiety instead he relaxed and turned his attention back to the debrief. 

At Red Bull the debrief session was not going well, of the four drivers only Max had actually appeared to be able to focus. The Dutch driver had finished the session third. Daniil had an issue with his car ending his session prematurely. Both Pierre and Alex had been clearly out of sorts and driven appallingly. A furious Christian had snapped neither of them would make it out of Q1 tomorrow. Sitting there letting the Red Bull team boss lecture wash over him, Daniil wondered how long he should wait until he asked to be excused. After all there wasn’t anything to say for him, frustrating as it was the issue with car had been relatively minor and he’d be able to take part in later sessions and hopefully do well. 

But now he felt he should go to see Lance. They’d agreed he would escort the Canadian omega to and from the safety’s his garage each day and be with him during media and other such duties. Lance’s debrief would be wrapping up and he’d probably want to go to his motor home. Making his mind he interrupted Christian and asked to be excused.  
Horner had looked at him in shocked outraged for a second and then his eyes landing on the plastic bracelet encircling the Russian Alpha wrist he’d recalled the situation, nodded in immediate agreement, waving him off in silent assent.  
Daniil exited the Red Bull garage and was soon swiftly walking towards the Racing Point further down the paddock. As he hurried passed Renault he saw a flash of something out of the corner of his eyes, instantly he froze and he looked back shocked. But there was nothing there, what he’d saw or thought he’d saw had vanished. Daniil stood hesitating, frowning as doubt crept in. Had it really been there, or had he just imagined it from a brief flash. Thinking it over he decided he must have been mistaken. The bright yellow garaged seemed so friendly and cheerful. Besides it didn’t make any sense. Shaking his head he continued on his way. 

Reaching the back entrance of Racing Point he caught the attention of the security and was ushered in after a security check. Although the faces of the pit crew weren’t very welcoming.   
“I’ve only come to check, if I’m not needed ...” he began but he was cut off by a   
“Alpha Kyvat?” Turning he saw Lance standing behind him, the Omega looked pleased to see him and Daniil suddenly knew his instinct to come over had been right. Even in arrangements on purely professional grounds all Omega liked their Alpha to be close by, especially in the early days. He smiled politely at the Canadian Omega.  
“Hello Omega Stroll, my debrief finished early and I thought I’d come to see if you’d like an escort to your motorhome or anywhere” He said lightly and was mildly surprised at the look of revelation on the Omega’s face.   
“To my trailer? Oh yes actually I would like to go over. Can...can we do that?” He looked genuinely doubtful. Daniil held back his immediate response of “Why the hell not?” instead he nodded.  
“As long as you’re all done, I can’t see why not,” Lance appeared to consider this, then he nodded. Stepping back into the room he had exited he re-emerged holding a bag.  
“Ok then, let’s go,” he lead the way out of the garage. Allowing Daniil to take his bag with the unconscious air of somebody used to being taken care of.   
“Thank you Alpha Kyvat” he said correctly, adding “It’s very kind of you to come and offer me protection,”   
“Not at all,” Daniil replied adding slightly mockingly  
“Much as it seems to surprise I think I’m capable of seeing you across the paddock safely,” Really why had the Omega even asked him if he didn’t think he capable of basic tasks. But to his surprise Lance protested immediately   
“Oh it wasn’t that at all, I know you are quite capable. It’s just...well I never go back to my trailer,”  
“What, don’t you want to now? It was only a suggestion,” began Daniil hurriedly feeling alarmed that perhaps Lance was actually far more submissive than he realised. Had the Omega taken his words as an order despite Daniil having zero rights to be giving orders to him?   
But Lance seemed completely relaxed as he answered   
“Oh but I do, I always wish I could go back to my motorhome especially between practices. It’s so boring waiting in the pits. And a bit lonely really. I really glad you came to get me” he smiled cheerfully at Daniil who nodded back, silently processing the baffling information that Lance a fabulously wealthy young Omega and loved son with a doting father, apparently spent the hours between practices sitting waiting in the driver room in the garage, alone by the sound of it. How did that even happen...still he knew already Lance didn’t actually have a personal aid but that wasn’t such an odd thing, not every paddock Omega did. Lewis and Sebastian had Angela and Brigitta but most didn’t. Still there was one clear person you’d expect to be there.  
Unable to help himself he asked.  
“Your father he doesn’t escort you wherever you need to go?” Lance flushed and shook his head instantly.  
“No of course not! He is running the team after all. He is far to busy to come look after a driver.” He said then adding in a rush  
“And I guess I’d better say it all now...he treats me like a driver because that’s all I am, you know a driver. I don’t get special privileges or perks despite what everyone thinks” he finished defiantly.

No privileges that is except for your guaranteed seat, thought Daniil bemusedly but he didn’t allow a flicker of his thoughts to show.  
Instead seeing how flushed the Omega was he was suddenly filled with faint admiration.  
Really it must be awful to known people think that of you. Very brave of him to address it straight out like this. Speaking carefully he said   
“I don’t hold any opinion about your family circumstances in respect to your driving, I see you the same as all other competition” he spoke honestly because to him it was that simple, he had never thought about it on the race track. During the races Lance was just another competitor.   
Lance gave him a surprising shrewd glance and nodded.  
“Ok then, good. Better be exactly the same deal now we’re kinda paired up like this too!” He added sternly, tugging lightly on the band encircling his wrist. Daniil tapped his own back in response.  
“I swear it,” he affirmed and they look at each in mutual satisfaction. 

“I don’t want any chocolate and you can kindly fuck off,” snapped Kevin pushing the offered treat away petulantly and turning his back pointedly he curled back up in bed. Immediately he felt a gentle hand touch his hair and he shot bolt upright, batting it way furiously.  
“Get off! How dare you touch me.” He yelled in outrage, and then looking at the other still sitting there just looking at him shouted.  
“How the hell are you even allowed in here, I’ve just been fucking attacked and they are letting any random Alpha in my room. I should be under protection.” His voice weakened slightly at the end and he looked helplessly around.   
Why wasn’t he under guards, where was his team...why hadn’t they come to be with him? Kevin usually fiercely independent was nevertheless badly upset by the apparently fact his entire team had abandoned team in his hour of need. Abandoned him and the only person who had been there since he woke up was Nico fucking Hulkenburg. Of all people. Why, Kevin didn’t have the faintest idea. Beside him Nico sat back but his voice was completely honest as he replied.  
“You are under protection. Mine. Your team are close by, they just can’t come in yet.”

“Yours! What the fuck does that mean? I don’t believe you! What do you mean my team can’t come in!?” Kevin shrieked in alarmed outrage but even as he started scrabbling up in bed ready to flee the room,the door to his room opened and a stressed exhausted looking Guenther poked his head in the room.  
“I heard voices, is he awake again? How is he?” He asked urgently and seeing Kevin sitting up awake relief broke over his face and he smiled broadly, starting into the room. Then the smile slid off his face.  
Kevin suddenly felt like he was under water as he watched Guenther as a awful sound filled the room. Blackness floated before his eyes, blackness he suddenly felt he’d experienced before but this time he fought against sinking into it. It was hard. He was suddenly overwhelmed with fear made worse by the strange dreadful sound filling the room. Then almost absently Kevin realised that it was himself who was making it, and then he seemed to watching himself from outside his own body. The Kevin on the bed was shaking and began rocking, making low keening moans. Then Nico was moving to him and with a cry Kevin flung himself on the Alpha who held him protectively. The Alpha turned his head throwing a warning growl back to the doorway but Guenther has already retreated. Sitting fully on the bed Nico held Kevin and repeated soothing reassurances that he was safe, nobody would hurt him, everything was ok. His team loved him. It’s ok.

Kevin knew by the practised calm way Nico was speaking it wasn’t the first time he’d said it. But he felt maybe this was the first time he’d managed to stay lucid enough to hear it.   
Then he was back in his body, face pressed against Nico’s chest, hands clutching the Alpha’s shirt tightly. He stayed feeling the firm arms holding him and listening to the Alpha repeatedly telling him he was safe. Head bowed he whispered,  
“What’s wrong with me?”  
Instantly Nico tense and after a heartbeat he said cautiously,  
“Are you here really? You stayed awake?” Then probably to explain in case Kevin hadn’t quite realised what was happening. “You keep getting very distressed and blacking out, you don’t remember it usually.”  
Kevin nodded still not looking up.  
“Yes, I think I almost did again I wanted to but I- I didn’t,” he ended awkwardly and Nico breathed a sigh.  
“Thank God. That’s good. So good. The doctors think if you stay once, you’ll break the pattern.”  
Kevin nodded but his question remained unanswered so he repeated it.  
“What’s wrong with me?”   
Nico answered   
“They think it’s a mental defence mechanism from your attack. You remember that you were attacked? He asked worriedly.  
“Of course” snapped Kevin instantly as if he could forget, not to mention the pain he was still in.   
“Good, the doctor have been worried you may not but you knew before so I thought it was ok. But it seems like currently your instincts immediately perceive most Alpha as threats, that why seeing Guenther triggered you, and you get highly distressed go into some sort trance...presumably to block out any experiences you might be about feel,” Nico ended in a hard voice. 

Kevin agreed with this reasonable explanation, which solved the question of his absent team who were mainly all Alpha but there was one glaring question. He gazed at the broad chest before him.  
“Most Alpha?” He said the question clear in his tone.   
“All except me, you won’t let any other be near you,” Nico replied immediately. Kevin blinked in shock.  
“What the actually fuck...” he breathed unsteadily but Nico continued speaking,  
“Which is just as well because I’m never going to allow another Alpha near you again either,” he said firmly. Startled Kevin’s head whipped up and he met the others eyes directly and German Alpha held his gaze steadily as he dropped off bed to kneel beside it. Taking Kevin’s hand he spoke.  
“Please bond with me Kevin,”.   
Mouth suddenly dry Kevin stared a Nico in complete shock then as he thought about the entire situation, rapidly growing anger flowing through him. Then as one last thought dawned on him he lashed out violently, giving Nico a stinging slap across the face.  
“You think it’s a joke don’t you?! You fucking bastard get out of my sight!” 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the hits and kudos and comments I appreciate them so much. I’m really surprised and glad at how you seem to be enjoying this.

Chapter 7 

Kevin sat giving Nico a death glare, fully expecting the Alpha try to slap him back or at least curse him and storm off out the room but Nico remained unmoving and looked back at him without anger.  
“No. Kevin, I certainly don’t think it a joke at all. I’m serious. I promise you”.   
Kevin opened his mouth but Nico stopped him with a look.  
“Ok first thing that you need to know is that you have to bond, no it’s not what you think” he added quickly as Kevin made an outraged noise, “Really it’s not personal for you. It’s for everyone FIA has initiated The Pairing Policy. Every Omega on the grid has to enter a bond or protection agreement in order to stay and continue racing in sport.” 

Kevin stared a Nico in complete shock. A pairing policy. How ridiculously archaic. And all because of him? He’d be even more disliked by the the other drivers, although what would lower than the most disliked person, a title he already held, he couldn’t think.  
The thought shook him a little. To be generally unpopular was one thing, to be the actual cause of the other Omega getting forced into bonds ...well...  
“Everyone must hate me...” the whispered words slipped out before he could stop them and he flushed, furious that he’d shown such weakness before Nico.   
Nico looked at him puzzled  
“For causing this bonding trouble.” Elaborated Kevin tiredly but Nico looked shocked and immediately rebutted him.  
“No, of course not, besides it wasn’t because of you. I mean yes it was partly but it was actually after Lando that they decided. Nobody hates you. God Kevin everyone’s been so worried and upset. They all been asking. Your team in down at cafeteria just waiting until they can see you without upsetting you about this Alpha fear”

“LANDO! What do you mean after Lando? What happened?!” interrupted Kevin desperately, fear rising in him. Had Lando also been attacked. Oh no surely not that. The thought of the paddock’s cheerful youngest Omega being hurt filled him with horror.   
“No, no don’t panic, don’t panic. It’s ok Lando is fine. Nothing happened to him. He got some bad phone messages and texts. But nobody came near him,” soothed Nico taking Kevin’s hands and patting rubbing them comfortingly.  
“Where is he, is he safe? They wouldn’t make him bond surely, he is only a baby. It’s to young” asked Kevin fretfully.  
“He is. And no, no of course they didn’t. Zac would never allow that. He left paddock entirely. He is in a secure location.”  
Kevin relaxed slightly nodding, suddenly he felt exhausted. The adrenaline spike cause by fear for Lando ebbed away and he suddenly wanted to sleep but the situation before him remained to be dealt with. Leaning back against the pillows, he pulled his hands away from Nico but without venom. He side eyed the Alpha intently for several moments and then spoke.  
“Alright, I understand now what is happening with my team and in the paddock, thank you for explaining and for helping me too,” he said sincerely meaning the thanks.  
“But none of that explains your insane offer to bond with me. You don’t like me at all. In fact I’m pretty sure you hate me. I’m the last Omega in the world you’d ever want to bond with.”

“You’re the only Omega in the world for me,” Nico said softly but Kevin continued ignoring him  
“I guess your offer is because of how I behaved when I was unconscious. And I can’t explain that at all, only I guess it was a very stressful situation for me and I wasn’t in control. But it was obviously a random thing so you don’t need to make some noble self sacrificing gesture about bonding with me because you think that somehow I need you to, okay?” He finished firmly. 

Nico looked at him and repeated   
“You are the only Omega I want.” And then before Kevin could speak he stood up and pulled something out of his pocket.  
“This is going to sound unbelievable to you, I know. And I regret so much...you don’t know how much, that I didn’t say it sooner but all I can do is tell you and hope you believe it.   
Kevin I don’t dislike you at all. I certainly don’t hate you. Yeah... I know I act like I do all the time” he said seeing Kevin’s look of utter disbelief  
“because half the time you drive me crazy and push my buttons and are just so frustrating that I don’t know how not to be mad at you but the thing is, you’re my favourite person in the entire paddock.” He held Kevin’s shocked eyes steadily 

“I didn’t realise it for ages why I constantly wanted to quarrel and annoy you was because I liked you. And when I did realise. I didn’t know how to explain that I’d actually been acting like a school yard jerk with a crush and have you believe me. Now we’re here and I still don’t know what on earth to say that you’d trust. So all I can do is give you this and tell you that I brought that in Silverstone last season and I’ve been to much of a coward to give it to you this entire time. And hope you believe me and forgive me because if I had spoken you and assuming stuff, I know but if I had and you’d accept we’d have already been bonded and I’d have been there to stop you getting attacked,” here Alpha blinked furiously as if to hold back tears. “When I realised you’d been hurt. It was the worse feeling in my life .I blame myself so damn much,” Then recovering himself he continued.   
“I know it’s a lot to take in, so I’m gonna go and let you think about things for awhile”. With that he gently placed something on Kevin’s lap and walked out of the room before the astonished Omega could speak. 

Pierre tapped his phone to life automatically checking to see if there was any messages from Charles. Even as he did so he remembered that all Omega had temporarily handed in their phones so they could be monitored for suspicious communications. In return they had been give panic buttons which was good for safety but left them completely unable to communicate electronically. Pierre knew it was a reasonable request, still he hoped it wouldn’t be to long before the phones were allowed back, it was so odd not having a constant flood of incoming alerts and messages from the paddock Omega’s various social media accounts. 

Sighing he put his phone in his pocket and glanced out the Energy Station window where he could see the famous red of Ferrari. Pierre mused that they’d probably be the last team to return the phones, since they’d hardly be getting any pressure for Sebastian over it and Charles would be to polite to bring it up.  
Charles...Pierre frowned and wondered what best to do. He been confident that he’d ask Charles to bond as soon as he saw him and everything would be fine. But when he had actually seen Charles during the press room debrief nothing had played out like he’d expected.  
For one thing there’d been constant drama with Max getting angry and then Lance picking Daniil out of the blue. But mostly he’d hesitated because Charles hadn’t approached him at all, the Omega had stay with the group of Ferrari personnel something he clearly wasn’t required to do because Seb had been moving around clearly Charles was free to do so. 

But he hadn’t, even though Charles always found him during gatherings, and when Pierre had met his eyes and waved at him. Charles had only smiled briefly and turned away. Taken aback Pierre had watched the Omega in concern but Charles seemed fine although a little subdued. Seeing him talking to the team with Antonio standing beside him Pierre was suddenly hit by doubt. Antonio Giovinazzi Ferrari’s fourth driver was tall, long haired and an Alpha. In that moment suddenly Pierre wondered could Charles maybe have decided to bond with him? It would clearly be the team favoured option and a sensible choice. Even though he Pierre been watching over Charles since they were both small didn’t mean the Omega automatically wanted to bond with him. 

So he hadn’t done anything. But there had been no announcement since about it, and Pierre just didn’t know what to do. He thought about going to see Charles but he doubted he’d be welcomed by the team. It had been heavily hinted that no Alpha should be going to any garage but their own without being invited first.   
Well at this rate it’d be just him and Max alone for dinner tonight. An hour ago a Williams crew member had coming requesting Alex, to go over to Williams whenever itwas convenient. Alex had left immediately. He was probably already bonded with George now. Pierre smiled at the thought, Alex and George would have certainly bonded one day anyway, they were mad about each other. It had been hastened a bit but they were clearly meant for each other. Really this pairing policy might end up bringing far more good than harm. Thinking about people who were meant to be together he turned and looked over to the other side of the room where Max was making no presence at all of disinterest as he stood at the window scowling, glaring down at the Renault building, in his hand was a red bull can which he suddenly crushed as he curled his hands into fists. Abruptly turning away from the window, he launched his empty red bull can at the bin across the room. Landed with a clang and Max flung himself to sit down the table and running his hands through his hair issued a stream of angry sounding Dutch. 

Pierre was found this behaviour far more reasonable than the Dutch Alpha’s previous behaviour earlier on at the team meeting. Especially his astonishing attitude about bonding. Free to bond any Omega who needed it yeah right, Pierre was just dying to see how that played out when the time came. Although he knew Max hadn’t been lying he Dutch Alpha genuinely believed himself. But Pierre didn’t. He knew Max wouldn’t be able to commit to any other Omega, not while Daniel remained unbounded. And the thought of what Max would do on hearing about Daniel actually bonding, well it was a good thing that it appeared that Max’s brash statement about Dan not being interested in bonding was true. Pierre felt a cold shiver go down his back as a memory surfaced...

He’d been very relived to move out of sharing a motorhome with Max and Daniel. Because that had been the situation. Even though the Australian Omega had moved to another team and hadn’t been there physically for many months his presence was still everywhere inside. Hardly surprising when Max acted like he still lived there. From the first day when Max had opened the door seemingly friendly enough he’d been immediately taken to what was clearly a small guest bedroom at rear of motorhome and not either of two larger compartments meant for the drivers to stay in.   
“What Daniel hasn’t moved all his junk out out the the other driver’s room yet?” He’d joked laughing but he’d stopped as Max flinched at his words. Max had looked strangely young suddenly as he muttered.  
“Yeah he has” then he’d glared at Pierre as if daring him to say something.   
“I just don’t - well you can stay in here ok!” It was a statement not a question. Pierre had agreed that yes of course this room was fine, and it was really. Bit small but still perfectly comfortable and Pierre had felt a pang of pity for Max it must be hard having your best friend and long term teammate leave. He was still adjusting clearly. 

Just how slow Max had been to adjust became swiftly clear during the first few race weekends Pierre spent in the shared motorhome. Nothing about the motorhome had been altered from how the Australian omega had liked it. The fridge remained stocked with items neither Pierre or Max ate but Max didn’t inform the catering staff. Once Pierre had changed the air conditioning settings one very hot day and had been shocked a Max’s reaction to walking into the chilled room. Instead of being pleased to have cool relief after a sweltering track session the Dutch Alpha had looked alarmed and immediately rushed to turn off the cooling system. It had only been later Pierre had recalled Daniel’s infamous hatred of cold temperatures. 

Max also kept the television in the shared area tuned into Australian’s programming and Pierre developed an interest in Australian sports like AFL and Supercars from the constant replays that where shown. But the most disconcerting things was how the motorhome still faintly smelt like the Omega. Not that this particularly bothered Pierre at all, he’d always had the opinion that Daniel smelt very nice. An opinion he thought was shared throughout the paddock, by the easy way Daniel was always able to come up to anybody, getting hugs and pats as he pranced about the paddock. Only Lando was more attractive but that was more due to his youth. There was still a hint vanilla and milk scent of childhood around him which automatically attracted loving affection. Daniel however smelt like sunshine, salty ocean breezes and ever so faintly high grade petrol. It was a bright uplifting scent you wanted to breath in. Not every Omega was so easy for Alpha’s to be around. Pierre was ok with most but he privately found George’s smell of rain and buttery toast a bit congesting after to long around him and everyone had born witness the the multitude of times that Kimi Raikkonen had been driven into sneezing fit at getting to close to Lewis. Mostly though catching an Omega’s scent was no different than noticing somebody’s perfume in the air. It didn’t mean anything particularly although of course it was nice if you did happen to bond with someone who smelt nice to you . But otherwise in most cases the pair just got used to each other. 

Then came the day when alone in the motorhome Pierre not thinking had opened the door to what had Daniel’s room, immediately his scent condensed from being in an enclosed space had enveloped him. Pierre had stood momentarily frozen half registering that while stripped of person items the room was still fully furnished completely bedding on bed and throw pillows on small sofa, which immediately explained why the scent as still so strong. Perplexed he’d backed out and shut the door. In the back of his mind a alarm bell started ringing softly that he’d done something wrong. He’d pondered the feeling of concern in confusion for next little while, suddenly feeling uneasy as he realised that Daniel’s scent was clearly now more stronger within the outer section of motorhome. Then he’d heard Max had coming up the steps into the motorhome, talking on his phone in rapid Dutch. His feeling of unease suddenly sharpen into dread when the Max’s voice abruptly cut off and suddenly the other rushed in. 

For a brief moment Pierre saw hopeful delight on the Dutch Alpha’s face which turned into startled confusion as he registered Pierre standing there. Max immediately went dead still and he stood there his eyes looking around and breathing in deeply. Suddenly his gaze flickered to the closed door of the bedroom and back to Pierre.  
“Did you go in there?” He asked in curiously flat voice   
“No. No I didn’t I just opened it by accident,” replied Pierre instantly feeling enormous relief that he hadn’t actually even stepped into the room. But...Max suddenly prowled towards him and inhaled.   
“Liar!” hissed Max and Pierre took an involuntary step backwards at look of pure venomous anger in the other Alpha’s bright blue eyes.   
“Liar. You have his scent all over you. You’re drenched in it. What did you do? Go in and enjoy yourself in an Omega’s nest for a while?” The Dutch Alpha let his eyes flick contemptuously between the French drivers crotch and hand.  
Pierre gave a shocked exclamation when he realised just what distasteful thing Max was implying.  
“What?! No of course not!” He cried in outrage “How dare you even suggest I would do that,”  
“THAT ROOM IS FUCKING PRIVATE! ” screamed Max suddenly losing it completely and clearly paying no notice of Pierre’s denial “NOBODY IS ALLOWED IN THERE. I’M NOT EVEN ALLOWED IN WITHOUT ASKING. HOW DARE YOU GO IN AND DESECRATE IT!”   
“I did no such damn thing! Besides it’s empty anyway” Shouted Pierre now mad himself, at being accused of invading an Omega’s private quarters. But his anger quickly turned to alarm as with a deadly growl Max suddenly launched at him bent on attack.  
“Bastard!” Max snarled swinging a furious punch which Pierre dodged mostly but it still caught him lightly and he fell back landing on the sofa. Frantically he leapt up and as Max crashed down after him clearly intent on his destruction. 

“Did you enjoy it, his scent? You enjoy it just smelling you and him? Is that your fucking plan is it. To drive me out so when he comes back it’ll be you and him together!,” screamed Max almost hysterically clambering off the sofa and half falling over into the small table attached to floor. With an animal sound Max ripped the table out of the floor and threw it at Pierre, who ducked onto the floor so it missed, crashing into the wall above his head.   
Pierre scrabbled to his feet the alarm in his head now spitting out full on sirens as he realised just what a very dangerous situation he was in. He knew Max was a far stronger Alpha than him in normal times but now the Dutch Alpha had clearly had lost all control of himself and Pierre knew if he caught him it’d be bad. He glance around wildly tossing up whether to try to rush past Max to door or flee to his room were his phone was and call help, hoping it arrived before Max broke his door down, when he realised Max wasn’t attacking him. 

Nervously he waited but Max was just standing looking at the wall and horrified expression on his face. Turning Pierre saw the reason instantly. The table when Max had thrown in had hit the large framed poster sized photo of a smiling picture of Daniel and Max taking a selfie together at a Red Bull fan event, the glass shattered around it but worse the edge of table had ripped the photo in half as it fell so it hung in ruined shreds. Max suddenly blinked rapidly turning he looked around at the trashed room and at Pierre in horror.  
“Oh...shit, oh shit Pierre I’m sorry. ” breathed Max and suddenly collapsing back on to the sofa looking completely undone.  
Pierre an incredibly kind person, didn’t hesitate he went sat down next to him. Max was still uttering apologies clearly rattled by his loss of control.   
“Pierre I’m sorry...I don’t know what came over me,” he breathed. Pierre nodded thoughtfully as he tried to collect his thought and rationalise the situation.   
“It’s alright Max. It’s ok,” he said soothingly.  
“No it isn’t. Fucking hell Pierre I attacked you!” Retorted Max immediately.  
“You had a reason,” there was a long pause then Max said slowly  
“Yeah a pretty stupid one. I...I apologise. What I said was completely out of line,”.  
Pierre nodded, a part of him was still deeply offended at Max’s implications but he knew they’d been irrational accusations trigged by disappointment and jealousy. What would be the point of sulking about it, Max had already apologised. The silence between them lengthened.   
“It’s ok truly. I understand.” He said at last. Max sighed   
“It really isn’t, but thanks for saying it,” he said then adding “I am really sorry for this and also for being such a rotten teammate this year,”.

“You haven’t been a rotten teammate,” said Pierre automatically. Max laughed bitterly.  
“Yeah I fucking have been. I’ve been resentful of you all season because you took his seat, even though it’s not your fault at all.” There was no need to explain who ‘He’ was.   
“I think you’ve been good,” said Pierre meaning it, because sure as a competitor on track Max was the utter worse teammate because he was performing so well but off track he’d been good to Pierre despite clearly finding it hard to adjust without Daniel. Max rolled his eyes and looked sadly at the ruined photo.   
“They won’t replace it you know, they’ll just put up some generic Red Bull posters up. They wanted to redo it like that when he left but I said no don’t bother. Guess I should have let them, since I just destroyed it in the end.” he finished dully.  
Because it was the only way you could have a legitimately have a photo of you with him on display, realised Pierre feeling sad. He hugged Max suddenly and the other Alpha stiffened slightly before hugging him back. Pierre suddenly felt more hopeful about their future as teammates.

An hour later Christian informed him the Red Bull was becoming a four driver squad and the number two driver rank would be going Alex Albon, effectively demoting him. Pierre admittedly privately that his disappointment at this, was lessened by the relief of realising he would not be sharing with Max anymore. He’d done just one thing before he’d moved out, at the team debrief he’d confessed to jumping round in motorhome while trying to film in a silly twitch challenge accidentally smashing the table and breaking a photo which both which needed to be replaced exactly as original. Max had given him a startled look of gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Another chapter I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 8

Now Pierre watched Max with compassion. He knew it was a sign of trust that Max was even letting himself relax enough show such emotions in his company. Normally the Dutch Alpha kept his feelings and scent under control. Inhaling discreetly now Pierre felt a pang of deep concern as the very muted scent he caught from Max. Again he cursed the current situation as he remembered what he had intended to do before Kevin’s attack and everything went awry. Because there was something going on with Max’s scent, and had been for awhile now. Before any of the Omega troubles. Over the last few weekends Pierre had been perplexed by the distinct lack of scent Max was omitting. At first he’d not paid it any real notice making random excuses fit into his thinking, he had slight cold blocking his senses or Max must have recently showered.  
But after a while that didn’t work anymore the fact was he’d lived with Max and also Pierre couldn’t count how many times over years, especially in junior classes, he’d heard Charles grumbling about Max’s scent being overwhelming. True it did tend to linger strongly everywhere after racing or exercise when the Dutch Alpha was sweating a lot. The rich sandalwood and orange scent Max emitted had never bothered Pierre but he allowed it might be a bit intense for some people. Currently though Max’s smelt almost bland and Pierre was troubled by it.

Pierre knew, because Charles had told him, that he himself smelt like pears and champagne. The Omega had smiled when he’d told him but otherwise displayed no inclination that it was especially appealing to him. Still they had both been younger then, too young to consider it. Pierre in turn had told Charles of his, whipped cream and dark chocolate. He laughed recalling the Omega’s reaction to realising that his childhood nick name Eclair wasn’t just a play on the pronunciation of his name. Still he’d from that day always called a Pierre ‘Pear’ right back. 

Sighing Pierre wished he knew what to do, the noise made Max look up at him. They stared at each other. Pierre unsure what to say, he genuinely liked Max a lot but never quite knew how to approach him. But Max broke the silence first   
“What a bullshit situation mate,” groused the Dutch driver scrubbing his hands through his hair roughly and getting back up he returned to the window.  
“They haven’t even let him come outside for five minutes today. It’s going to far right? They can’t keep him cooped up inside all the fucking time, he’ll hate it. He needs light and air.”

Pierre felt sympathy at how upset Max sounded and also respect, clearly Max was very observant about Daniel. It didn’t surprise him really, not sure what to say but wanting to sympathise he said.  
“Tis hard, apart from few moments I’ve not seen Charles out at all either,”  
At his words Max looked up with a frown, and Pierre felt uneasy remembering that Max didn’t seem to like Charles much and probably didn’t care to hear about him.   
But Max’s face cleared like he’d heard good news.  
“Really? Well yeah really none of the Omega are coming out much are they? Guess it’s just how it is, until they know it’s safer.” he said this almost to himself.

Pierre nodded but suddenly an idea occurred to him. One lone Alpha walking around paddock trying to visit Omega would be suspicious but two Alpha’s together dropping in the say hello to a Omega friend and colleague. Well that would be perfect naturally wouldn’t it?  
Eagerly he said as much to Max.  
“It’s good plan yes? You want to come for a walk now, we’ll go call in on both Charles and Dan,” he asked excitedly. He didn’t need a verbal response. Max was already at the door putting on his cap ready to go. 

They walked briskly through the paddock Pierre expected Max to make a beeline directly to Renault. Which he wouldn’t have minded, he also felt a need to see Daniel. Although now in Renault the Omega always kept in close touch with his previous teammates from the Red Bull especially during race weekends the Australian liked to catch up even if only a brief chat during drivers parade. But to the French Alpha’s surprise Max instead headed to Ferrari as if to say it was your idea you get to go first.   
On Arrival at Ferrari they were met with armed guards but not outright distrust. Politely Pierre explained why they were there. To his surprise the team seemed more concerned both he and Max were actually there to spy on the car than visit. Then at last the Ferrari chief Mattia Binnoto himself came out to see them. The boss of Ferrari looked consideringly at them and nodded.  
“Ok but only for a little time.”   
He led them rather swiftly through the garage and with a knock opened a door.  
“Some visitors for you, they come say hello,” announced Binnoto and they entered into a large room filled with fancy tables and chairs, brocade sofas, large televisions with a multitude of gaming devices, even simulators. It was much fancier than Red Bull noticed Pierre in surprise but then he saw Seb sitting cross legged in a padded armchair. The Omega seemed to be writing in a notebook. He looked up as the door open and gave a happy exclamation.  
“Max. Pierre. Hello!” He started up but suddenly Kimi was standing between the two Red Bull Alphas and the rest of the room. The Finnish Alpha looked at them expressionlessly and raised his eyebrow clearly saying, what do you think you’re doing here?

“Er we’ve just come to say hello...” began Pierre nervously, Kimi was completely unreadable at best of time, if he refused their presence they’d have to leave. But Seb dodged around his Alpha, like an eel, evading his restraining hand and flung himself first at Max and the Pierre hugging both.  
Kimi gave a truly dangerous sounding low volume growl which caused Max to flinch but Seb rolled his eyes.  
“Oh stop teasing them Kimi,” he scolded cheerfully, and Kimi smirked and stepped back to let them in.  
“Good of you to come, how clever to think of pairing up,” chatted Seb dragging them both in by the hands. He then proceeded launch into all the paddock gossip, of which he knew a surprising amount considering nobody was supposed to be communicating via phone or messages. 

“And is Kevin is awake now, seems to be alright. I’m hoping to go visit soon but it’s team only right now, well apart from Nico he is still there,” concluded Seb wrapping up his comprehensive rundown of paddock gossip, going non stop for the last twenty minutes.   
Kimi was apparently asleep on a sofa. Of Charles or Antonio there had been no sign. Pierre felt slightly impatient but smiled politely, happy to hear Kevin was feeling better but beside him Max went rigid.  
“He’s where?!” The Dutch asked, then answering his own question, he went in immediately.  
“Nico has been at the hospital all this time! But then who is watching Daniel at Renault?” He cried alarmed. Casting a wild look at Pierre, he jumped up, clearly wanting to go.   
Pierre saw no other option than to agree, after all they’d been here for long enough and there no sign of Charles appearing. He also rose but he hesitated, wanting to ask about him but not sure how, beside him Max fidgeted with impatience.   
Sebastian suddenly gave him a very shrewd look from his large blue eyes. But it was to Max he spoke.   
“Yes do give Daniel all my love, when you see him. I miss him. We were so very close as teammates and as you know the bond still exists,” he said wistfully, a muscle twitched in Max’s cheek but he merely nodded and blinked rapidly as Seb chatted on.  
“Ah how I wish he was with Ferrari, Kimi is able to protect several omega you know, if he was here like Charles he’d be under no pressure to comply with this protection policy”.  
“At least not immediately,” he corrected shrugging ruefully. Max cast Sebastian a wide eyed look and without speaking turned and left. Pierre paused to cast Seb mouthed thank you of gratitude and hurried out after him, his heart lifting with relief and delight. Oh it explained it all, Seb had basically said Charles didn’t need to bond immediately because he fell under Kimi’s protective urges and the Finnish Alpha would guard him him.

Pierre grinned happily as he caught up with Max now halfway to Renault and immediately realised the Dutch Alpha was practically shaking with rage.  
“Did you hear that crock of bullshit!” Seethed Max “Very close as teammates. Their BOND still exists,” he repeated mockingly.   
“Who is he think he is kidding, everyone knows he was so jealous of Daniel he had a tantrum and left the team! Very close teammates what a joke, they barely were teammates. As if they share a bond,” he fumed as he stomped along.   
Pierre carefully said nothing in reply to Max’s ranting, although privately he didn’t agree with him at all. Sebastian and Daniel were very close often going out of their way to spend time together in the paddock, even by just walking together on their way to separate duties clearly the two former Red Bull Omega had formed a deep connection during their time together as teammates. Maybe they did have a bond, something exclusive to Omegas.   
But to say that would send Max over the deep end right now. The Dutch Alpha was in no mood to hear that Daniel had been close with any other teammate but himself. 

“I’ll have words with fucking Nico, what is he playing at,” grumbled Max “Thought he could be trusted as an Alpha to watch his Omega teammate. Apparently not!”   
“It’s is very odd, maybe he is unwell,” agreed Pierre also unable to think of why the Hulk would be so long at the hospital. They had reached the Renault garage and Pierre was just wondering what he’d do if Max decided to storm in immediately invited or not, when they were brought up short by an unexpected sight. Outside the bright yellow garage clearly in middle of argument with the team members at the door was Daniel’s personal trainer Micheal Italiano. The Australian Beta looked visibly upset.  
“What the fuck,” breathed Max and rushed over.   
“What is going on?” He asked sharply. Michael looked at Max with mixture of relief and distress.  
“They won’t let in to see Dan. They are telling me he doesn’t need me because they’ve arranged some sort private special force guards-”  
“Whom are also well enabled to provide any training and PA needs, yes this is correct. Mr Italiano you are currently not required here.” An icy voice cut into the conversation and before them stood Cyril looking at them sourly.  
“But you can’t just lock me out without warning. I need to see Dan and talk to him, does he even know what’s going on” cried Micheal wildly, but Cyril waved his hand impatiently.  
“Naturally he knows, remember it was his wish not enter a bond. Obviously under the circumstances the team must take measures to safety. Unfortunate you weren’t able to speak together but things moved quickly. Perhaps you should count this as bonus holiday”he finished looking at Michael blandly. 

The other stepped back, suddenly looking uncertain but Max said furiously.  
“This is not right,” and Cyril turned on his with clear dislike in eyes.  
“As for you. I don’t ever recall even on a regular race day Riccardo issuing an invitation to you allowing you entry anyway. So clearly you aren’t so high on the list of people he regards as friends after all” he said bitingly. Max immediately went pale. Cyril smirked and said dismissively .  
“Really there is no discussion to be had. The team is providing world class protection to our driver and taking no risks in this time of danger. Which means no unnecessary visitation from anybody into our garages. I suggest you all move along before I summon the circuit police and report a pack nuisance Alphas.” with that threat he turned and went back into the Renault garage gesturing for the rest of the team to follow him. The door shut firmly behind them.

Pierre stood to shocked at the scene he’d just witnessed to know what to say he looked fretfully between the other Alpha and the Beta. He wasn’t sure which one looked worse. Micheal was running his hands through his hair and muttering to himself. Max on the other was standing completely still, unblinking but his face was ashen. Suddenly before Pierre found any words Max made a chocking noise and rushed away. Pierre knew not to go after him. From beside him Micheal spoke.  
“That’s was a bloody lie you know, Dan wanted to ask Max up to come over heaps of times. He just well...things got busy and car stuff. Never happened.” He shrugged adding   
“Got the impression Dan would preferred to go back to Red Bull to visit if he ever did have the spare time anyway,”

By silent mutual agreement the two has started walking back along the pits towards the Red Bull. It late in the evening now and rapidly getting dark.   
“What are you gonna do now?” Asked Pierre. Micheal sighed.  
“Dunno really, I guess if it’s true about these guards, I could fly home for few days and come back when things normal . But I’m not gonna leave without talking to Dan I know that. Probably get a hotel and stuff tonight...come back tomorrow.” 

Kevin studied the bonding bracelet carefully, made of hammered silver with embedded with swirls of jet and etchings of Nordic writing engraved into it. Really it was a wonderful looking piece. He loved it. He could admit that to himself privately. He could admit that Nico Hulkenburg, an Alpha he thought loathed him had chosen the most wonderful bonding bracelet. Privately he admitted it.  
“Oh that is so perfect for you. Gosh Kevin he really must know you,”   
Kevin looked up ruefully as Romain leaned in to look at the bracelet. The other Omega had appeared the moment he was allowed visitors throwing himself theatrically at Kevin and weeping about his bravery and horrific experience. Kevin had been overwhelmed, embarrassed and suddenly painfully glad to see Romain. He held him back tightly. And if when they finally came apart not all the dampness of tears where entirely from Romain who was to know.

Now later, sitting cross legged on the end of his bed, merrily eating his way through the contents of Kevin’s dinner tray, Romain was optimistic about the situation.  
“Ah Cherie, to think that all this time he has been in love with you! Just pining away, tis like a fairytale,” he said dreamily spooning up Kevin’s custard with relish. Kevin gave a huff.  
“Hardly that,” he said uneasily. “I still don’t understand his motive,” he said sulkily.  
“Motive? Kevin please, love doesn’t need a motive. It just is!” declared Romain “This I think is wonderful.”   
“Well please explain the wonderful part of it to me,” grumbled Kevin running his fingers over the bracelet. He badly wanted to put it on.   
“Why it is perfect, here we are in this situation where you must have a good strong Alpha to protect you and one is ready and waiting. It will be so good you can bond now under this protection policy and if it isn’t good, soon as that lifts it can be over. ”   
Then he said coyly “Annd a very fine specimen of an Alpha he is too, be nice to roll that one into your nest no?” the French Omega winked suggestively.

“Romain!” Kevin reproved but it his protest was weak because hasn’t he rather often thought that he would like to roll Nico into his nest. No. Not Nico, just somebody who looked very like the tall broad shouldered blond Alpha. Kevin had a favourite daydream all about it that featured a faceless blond Alpha and whipped cream.   
He realised suddenly, rather surprised at how normal thinking about about sleeping with an Alpha felt so soon after his attack. But then he wasn’t thinking about sleeping with a stranger was he? 

“What if he...what if it matters, this what happened, maybe he’ll think less of me” he suddenly said gruffly. Romain reaches over and squeezed his hand.  
“Cherie. Did it seem like he was bothered by it,”  
“No, he only seemed upset that I was hurt,” admitted Kevin softly.  
“I don’t think Nico is that sort of person at all. I think he is being truthful about liking you before. He stayed here with you at the hospital. As I say maybe this is a good opportunity to explore something with him,” Romain said gently. Kevin nodded slowly stroking the bracelet.   
“Well maybe I’ll surprise him and accept then” 

Max trudged slowly back towards the paddock. It was late night now and pretty much everything was in darkness. Max was glad, last thing he wanted was to see anybody. He knew he’d allowed Cyril’s word to affect him too much but they’d taken him by surprise and cut deeper than he expected. Suddenly standing with Pierre and Micheal he had realised that he wouldn’t be able to force-his emotions down and he’d fled rather than allow them to witness him losing control. So he had run and run and run. Until he found himself in the forest on the other side of track. There he’d cursed, screamed, punched a tree and still unable to push down the feelings bubbling inside him, he’d sat down and cried. Once he’d started he couldn’t stop and all the pain he’d been keeping locked inside broke out all at once.

Scenes played out in his head but not with Cyril, no over and over replayed the moment he’d found out Daniel had signed for Renault. He has been totally and completely blindsided. Because despite everything the endless rumours, the fact he knew Daniel hadn’t yet signed for Red Bull, the fact Dr Marko had literally rang him up and told him to expect it, Max had never actually believed it. It was to his mind an complete impossibility. Daniel and he were the best teammates on grid. It was a fact set in stone. They were the ultimate partnership. They could never be in different teams. Wouldn’t ever want to be. The horrible reality that Daniel did apparently want to be in another team, had been a brutal slap in his face. His very foundations had been rocked and they hadn’t steadied with the rapidly dawning realisation that basically the entire world blamed Max for Daniel leaving. Everything he watched or read proclaimed it was due that due to being unhappy with team, their battles on track, Max’s selfishness as a teammate.

Max had been in total disbelief because he knew that it wasn’t true. Oh on the surface yes they had had some rough races especially in 2018 and there certainly had been anger on both sides at times. They had been very competitive and Max knew he did get the best of the team calls. That he accepted. But it was racing and that side of it had never ever touched their friendship. From the very beginning as teammates, after the worse weekend they never let the sun go down with out clearing the air. Even when times Daniel was clearly still pissed and only sending snarky gifts of children have tantrums to him. They never let the fights linger. And unless they had other commitments, they always travelled home together. A few times in cross silence the entire flight until in the taxi on way to their apartment block the silence would be broken with Max finally apologising or more often Daniel would randomly start singing. Max would relax instantly knowing they were good.

It was alway that dynamic Max realised thinking about it. He was always the one who needed to apologise. Usually for something he’d said while trying to apologise for what had actually happened on track. Max always went to apologise quickly after anything, too quickly sometimes.   
Since he never seemed to learn that Daniel needed space to calm down after a bad result. But in Max would go and be brought up short at usually cheerful optimistic Omega looking at him crossly. Then things would rapidly go downhill. Because seeing those large dark eyes usually always so welcoming and happy to see him, looking at him with annoyance instantly trigged something within Max making him immediately pissed off. Biting words were exchanged Max spitting out his apology and several other mean minded opinions with it and Daniel throwing items at him while ordering him out. But those rare eventS was the only time they fought and they laughed about it afterwards. Away from the track never. And Max knew Daniel enjoyed being teammates and loved the Red Bull car. It was not the reason why he left despite what everybody thought. 

Why Daniel had left Max didn’t for a fact know. But he had a bitter suspicion he’d steadfastly refused to look at. Now he did and it hurt terribly. Hurt more than he imagined, the thought that Daniel had really left because he basically just couldn’t stand being around Max so constantly anymore. Because really who could blame him, who would want to be with him constantly anyway.  
Max knew he had a difficult personality. He hated being alone but often became distant wanting to another person just to be close by but not actually talking to him, just leaving him to play FIFA or SIM. This seemed to be too much for people. Even his own parents who he knew loved him had shuttled him back and forth between them depending where it was more convenient. Oh mostly it was for his racing, he knew. But neither had ever seemed all that upset when it wasn’t their turn. Max sometimes felt it was more of a chore for them especially the very rare times he didn’t have racing to attend, those times he’d noticed the discussion on who was able to have him seemed to take far longer.

The thought he’d finally burned out Daniel patience and tolerance haunted him. Oh they were still good friends Daniel always seemed delighted to see him. Maybe even more so since joining Renault. But inside Max knew that there was a great difference between encountering each other for quick joke and laugh in paddock or odd lunch than spending every moment of weekend together sharing a motorhome. Then after the announcement they immediately went to a three week break between races. Daniel had gone to LA instead of staying Monanco liked he usually did during that time every year. Max had understood the truth. Daniel was just sick of him.

It had been a dreadful time Max had alternated between fiercely bottling up his feelings, refusing to care. Drivers swapped teams all the time it was a completely normal thing in the sport. What did he care who was in the second car anyway...  
To sitting up until dawn staring at his phone fighting the urge to called Daniel and ask him to change his mind. He’d promise to do better. Not be so difficult to be around. Listen to the strange music he liked. He let him order new foods not the same stuff.   
But he never let himself call or pick up when he saw Daniel’s incoming calls. Not even just on a regular day to say hello. He didn’t completely trust himself not to break down and start crying.   
That would be the total end of everything, he fearfully imagined Daniel’s reaction to hearing Max hysterically blubbering on the phone.  
‘Bloody hell. Are you really crying. Grow up. How childish are you. Seriously haven’t I put up with babysitting you for long enough?’ No it couldn’t happen. Max had refused to ever let Daniel see him cry. Bad enough the older driver put up with him being an immature jerk at times over the years.

In the end it had been Michael who’d sent him a sharp text message

From Mr Italy: What is your phone fucking broken or something dude? Dan is starting to really freak out, he thinks you’ve finally fucking OD’d on Red Bull and had a heart attack or something. 

From Mr Italy: Seriously he is about get the maintenance to do a welfare check.

So Max had rung and immediately Daniel had answered and started to scolded him for gaming constantly and ignoring everything else. He sounded so normal and regular. Like he was still one of Max’s best friends and as he sat listening Max stopped knew he had let himself over react. Daniel was his friend, he’d just needed to not be so close.

Thinking about it now brought it flooding all back, all the shock, hurt and alone without prying eyes Max let himself cry. It was very ugly crying lasting ages until snot was mixing with the tears and Max was gasping for breath, his throat burning.   
Max had always cried, tears had always come easily. Not matter how much he tried to not to do so. Especially when he was younger and his father repeatedly told him only weak people cried, certainly not Alpha’s. It was disgraceful to have a son crying like a baby constantly. He couldn’t shame him like this! This advice had been delivered with hard slap and warning he could give Max something to actually cry about if he didn’t stop.   
So Max had fought against crying and for most part succeed channeling his emotions into his driving. But he learnt couldn’t force the urge down for ever, sooner or later everything hit him and he found himself curled up shaking tears streaming down his face, crying about stuff from weeks or months before. It’d been better with Daniel there but now Max was finding it harder to handle. 

Finally there was no more tears left, he let himself flop backwards onto the ground and laid staring up at the night sky for ages. Then he’d stood up and started walking back slowly feeling calmer. It’d be ok they’d soon catch this sick pervert and everything would be normal again. And since he’d had a good break from being around him Daniel might even want spend longer with him catching up. Maybe they could go on a quick trip to LA even, after all he had promised to take Max one day. Long as Max was careful not to be annoying so Daniel didn’t get fed up with him. Max also knew there was something else about him that bothered Daniel, but he was working on that too. Really things would be ok.   
Then as went through the dark paddock Max heard a sound and halted. He narrowed his eyes listening. Suddenly he lunged into the shadows of a small tent covering a generator and caught hold the person hiding in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers. Such kind comments and kudos on this story, thank you so much. They really do mean a lot.

Chapter 9 

Roscoe was laying on Valtteri’s feet. Lewis just knew it. Under the table Roscoe had slumped his heavy little body right over Valteri’s shoes like a lead weight. Lewis wondered if he should say something, tell Valtteri it was alright to shoo him. But there was no sign of annoyance or discomfort on the Alpha’s face across the table. Lewis decided to leave it alone. He was just glad that his dog and his Alpha, damn felt odd thinking that truth, were apparently taken with each other. Of course Valtteri had met Roscoe before, amiably in the paddock and Mercedes pits but having Valtteri come in Lewis’ motorhome was different. That was private territory and Roscoe knew that and guarded it accordingly. Lewis had expected to have to signal Valtteri was a friend to the bulldog to settle him down. 

But no, the second Valtteri had arrived to join them for dinner. Inviting him had been Angela’s idea and Lewis was grateful for it. Roscoe had shot off his bean bag and rushed to greet him. Licking the Alpha with affection as he immediately knelt down to pat him. Roscoe had spent the entire time looking devotedly up at the Finnish driver ignoring both Lewis and Angela completely.  
Lewis was to happy to feel jealous over it, anyway he’d always felt Roscoe was an extension of himself...and Lewis kinda also wanted to to gaze at Valtteri for awhile right now. The bright light signal of Valteri presence faded into a very subtle glow when the Alpha was actually with him, but Lewis had been able to track him clearly during his walk toward the motorhome earlier.

The thought that Valtteri would never be able to sneak up on him was comforting but still Lewis had so many questions. Was this just a brief side effect or permanent thing. How strong was it, would Lewis in American be able to feel Valtteri in Finland? And mostly did Valtteri also have it? He’d made no indication of anything, where as all day Lewis hasn’t been able to stop himself subconsciously turning slightly toward whichever direction he sensed the Finn.   
He was feeling completely content and calm as he listened quietly to Valtteri and Angela chatting together about hiking and camping. Something they both enjoyed a lot. Lewis smiled slightly was good they shared common interests. A wave of gratitude washed over him. Gosh really how blessed was he. This entire situation which could have turned out so awful was instead feeling really, really good.

“That was excellent, thank you,” said a Valtteri politely as he finished the last of his meal. He looked slightly regretful it was all gone.  
“See I told you vegan food is the best,” joked Lewis lightly, although he was of course perfectly serious about it, still he has learnt that people had to make up their own minds about their eating habits and being pushy usually backfired. But to his surprise Valtteri nodded thoughtfully.  
“Yes, it is often very good, better than meat versions. Fresher somehow.” He looked across the table at Lewis. “I think I could swap a lot of my diet to it, not everything mind but perhaps enough for a start?” He at Lewis steadily  
“I would never eat meat around you anyway Lewis, I understand you feel deeply about it.”   
Lewis looked at him, too moved to speak as thinking about he realised he couldn’t remember the last time Valtteri had ordered any meat based meals at any team lunches or breakfasts. He hasn’t even noticed, he’d just assumed Valtteri like porridge and salads. It was another one of those quiet considerate gestures that set Valtteri apart. How had Lewis not noticed it.   
“Thank you.” He said at last inadequately but Valtteri just shrugged lightly.  
“Easy to do. Now if I needed to give up coffee however. No way!” They all laughed at the look of pain on his face.   
Valtteri then insisted on clearing the table, carrying away their dishes to the kitchen section of the motorhome, Roscoe following on his heels.

Alone together Angela reached over and gave Lewis’s hand a comforting squeeze.  
“You doing alright honey ? It’s all new, it’s ok if you’re feeling a bit overwhelmed, uncomfortable now of him” she checked in with him carefully.   
Lewis squeezed her hand back warmly but his answer came out automatically.  
“Valtteri never makes me uncomfortable,”   
Angela looked reassured. She smiled at brightly at Valtteri as he returned Roscoe trailing him.  
The conversation continued this time Lewis and Valtteri idly discussing the race ahead, mostly musing on what tactics the other teams would try to beat them both. Unspoken and unshaken was the belief they’d finish first and second, however it shook out. The mood was light and relaxed. The evening turned sour unexpectedly and out of the blue. 

Valtteri had remarked how nice the motorhome was inside. Angela agreed happily.  
“Isn’t it just! You know Lewis designed it himself? Lewis why don’t you give Valtteri a tour before he goes?” She suggested brightly. Valtteri nodded at once.  
“Yes, I’d like to see it,”   
Goes where? Thought Lewis instantly, but he got up willingly and showed Valtteri around, pointing out all the little features he’d thought up. Angela’s room at front, the massage work out area, living areas which Valtteri had seen, bathrooms, his music nook and towards back Lewis’ private area. Approaching this Valtteri pulled up and while he looked politely in the direction, he made to further move towards it. The perfect response of a respectful Alpha.   
Instead he went back to where Angela was showing him the other guest room and where they stored Lewis’s kit.  
Lewis stood there feeling suddenly irrationally irritated, why didn’t Valtteri want to see Lewis’s section? It was worth seeing. He’d decorated it very well, and it wasn’t as if Lewis would actually let him see into the small upper level where he actually had a nest. Just the lower part. Valtteri should want to see it Lewis thought crossly.

He turned then and looked in surprise. Valtteri was picking up his jacket, as if he was planning to put it on. Lewis suddenly felt alarmed. No, that was wrong . It couldn’t happen. It -  
“Why are you putting on your jacket?” His question came out sounding almost accusing and Valtteri still and looked at him sharply. Angela however didn’t seem to notice anything amiss.  
“Oh it’s a bit chilly out there for him not to wear something as he goes back,” she said merrily. Lewis’ eyes widened, that was he second time she’d said goes. Goes where. Why would Valtteri be going anywhere. Why did she keep on about it? Did Angela want Valtteri to go? Wait did Valtteri want to go? 

Lewis was aware of unknown sensation of his usual rational calm self becoming undone.   
“Are you seriously going!” He suddenly cried at Valtteri who with a sudden dawning of realisation on his face, shook his head and stepped towards him.  
“No, no Lewis. I-”  
“You are! You are and you’re encouraging him!” Lewis said shakily turning accusingly to Angela.   
“Well fine, then. Work it out between yourselves. I don’t care.” He sat down on the sofa and curled up putting his head on his knees. Distress radiated from him.  
Roscoe alert at once to Lewis’ changed emotional state suddenly returned to his side, whining in concerns he tried to climb up to him. With chocked noise Lewis swooped down gathered his darling boy to him, cuddling him tightly. Roscoe snuffled closer protectively, his visible eye glaring at them balefully through a gap in Lewis’ arms,

Valtteri’s blue eyes flicked rapidly between the bulldog and Lewis. A look of understanding in them.  
He met Angela’s shocked eyes. The Beta has her hand over her mouth in distress as she looked at Lewis.  
“We’ve been pretty foolish. I think,” Valtteri ruefully in a low tone . Sighing he shook his head critically.  
“I just assumed that it’d be only out and around the paddock Lewis would want me around. I never thought he’d wish me to stay at nights. Thought that would be to suffocating.” Angela looked startled.  
“Oh is that- but me too. I mean just thought, your motorhome is so close anyway. Right next door.He never said anything ”. Biting her lip, she asked softly   
“What do we do, how do we make it better.”

Valtteri looked thoughtful for a moment and took off his jacket, carefully he moved and sat down on the sofa. Not far away from Lewis but maintaining a gap. He nodded to Angela to join them. She came immediately to Lewis’ other side but closer.   
“Lewis I apologise. I honestly thought you’d prefer me to remain in my own motorhome, give you space. If it makes you feel better, I am very happy to come and sleep in the guest apartment. Your safety is my highest concern” he spoke clearly into the air. 

Lewis breathed in the smell of Roscoe’s very clean fur and felt himself relax, helped he knew by the calming pulse Valtteri was most certainly deliberately emitting. Suddenly he felt very foolish.  
“I didn’t know I wanted you too either,” he whispered truthfully. Raising he eyes he met Valtteri’s blue ones anxiously, the Alpha looked back at him with gentleness.  
“It’s like a new track, I think we’ve both had a slightly off,” he said, holding his gaze Lewis nodded in understanding. But he still felt bad. Turning he hugged Angela.   
“I’m sorry” he whispered and she immediately shook her head returning the hug tightly.  
“No baby, I am. I didn’t think about it enough.” Roscoe having quite enough of being squished barked loudly in protest and suddenly all three of them relaxed laughing. 

Curled up on his bed, Daniel stared at the ceiling, he bit his lip fretfully as he held his arm to his chest. It still hurt. Gently he touched the slightly raised weals marring his skin, wincing at the burning sensation. At the pain a feeling of utter disbelief and frozen inability to think rose within him. But it hardly mattered because Daniel realised he had literally no fucking clue what to do anyway. He seemed completely trapped with no way out. Trapped in a situation, he knew was entirely of his own creation. Because of his own stubbornness and pride.

When news about the Protection Policy being implemented had reached the Renault garage Daniel has spoken, without even letting Cyril finish, he’d refused point blank to participate. He wouldn’t do anything like that and they couldn’t make him. Completely true and fair enough. Oh but then he’d taken it further also refusing to entertain the idea of entering a protection agreement either. No, he didn’t want to do that and if it meant he wasn’t allowed to race.  
“So well so be it.” He’d said dramatically. But he’d missed the look on Cyril’s face as the French team boss had stared at him coldly. Belatedly Daniel was realising he’d somehow had missed a lot of stuff, mostly being just how displeased Cyril had become with his Omegan Driver lately.

In fact Renault team principle was not very impressed with Daniel at all. In car fine, the results had been less expected but not for Daniel’s lack of effort. The Australian driver so clearly drove with everything in him. In that Riccardo was faultless. No, it was everything else. He was tired of the endless bad media and fans moaning about how Riccardo was being wasted at the team. The constant dirty looks and snide comments from Christian Horner who acted like Cyril had kidnapped Daniel at knife point instead of paying him a ludicrously large salary.   
A salary Cyril personally did not think the Omega driver was earning. It might have been alright if it was just the salary but Daniel constantly racked up countless extra expenses during race weekends, payment all of which he left to the team. If he’d questioned this he’d have soon realised it was completely unintentional, Daniel was just used to having every single bill picked up by either Red Bull or more recently, Max who having been brought up to believe it was an Alpha’s duty to provide, never allowed Daniel pay for anything when they travelled together

That topped with the fact Cyril simply was not used to handling an Omega in his team at all. He had not fully realised that loving nature, goodness and high spirts that an Omega brought to a team also came with a lengthy list of care and handling procedures to keep them feeling settled and happy. Perhaps if it had a been a more gentle traditional biddable Omega things would have okay but instead Daniel arrived. Daniel who was the least biddable and traditional omega in paddock.   
He acted more like an Alpha than an Omega. Had apparently been allowed to run completely wild by Red Bull. At Red Bull Daniel did nothing Daniel didn’t want to do. He said anything he wanted without censorship, went anywhere in paddock and added countless colourful accessories and other slogans to his uniform. Cyril who believed in tradition manners and decorum wasn’t pleased at all. 

And on Daniel’s side things weren’t much better. Things has been good at first, the novel experience of a new team had been enough to keep Daniel happy a month or so, and he’d even enjoyed the far more relax and less demanding team. And he liked everybody as well. But before too long it dimmed. Used to having a permanently packed schedule filming fun activities and attending party events for Red Bull, Daniel found life at Renault incredibly boring. And a bored Daniel was a dangerous Daniel. A hyper bouncing of the wall manic laughing constantly looking to create excitement by pranking somebody Daniel. Causing chaos within team who all liked him to much to ask him to stop.  
If Cyril had swallowed his pride enough to ask Christian Horner advice, he have been told to immediately pack Daniel off go sky diving or learn tightrope walking or something fittingly exciting to amuse him and let off steam. But he hadn’t. And Daniel continued to ricochet around team garage interfering with everything, frequently breaking stuff kicking balls in windows, crashing his scooter and causing havoc daily.  
And now here was Daniel refusing to race. It was to much. Cyril narrowed his eyes. He retired to his office and thought carefully for a long time. Then he made a phone call.

Later that day when Daniel bounced into the team meeting, out of uniform again Cyril noted sourly, he was met with four extremely tall strong looking Beta’s who surrounded him at once.  
Daniel eyes widening, looked at them in bemusement.   
“Well hey there boys. You are new.” He said cheerful and turning to Cyril   
“What’s going on? Remember I don’t want to enter a protection agreement.” He reminded lightly, still grinning merrily at the Beta’s no remained silent.  
Cyril nodded smoothly in agreement,  
“I do remember. And I accept your wishes of this matter naturally. But from a team standpoint you missing races unacceptable. We pay you to drive and drive you will. Thus I’ve taken the only other course possible and hired permanent body guards for you. They will provide the highest level of security and ultimate standards in Omega care” He paused and looked at Dan calmly.  
“It’s the perfect solution.”   
Dan looked surprised but then shrugged and nodded.  
“ Well if I can still race, yes it’s great. Thanks” he smiled brightly at Cyril.

Now holding his wrist Daniel wondered how he could have been so naive. He’d actually thought that it was a good idea. That was until he’d tried to leave the Renault garage and been forbidden.  
No, he was told there was currently no reason for him to leave. No media, no track walks, no car activities. He would stay in. Daniel had snorted in amusement and immediately headed straight to the door.  
Before he took three steps, he was blocked by one of the tall Beta’s.  
“Permission is denied Omega Riccardo. Please desist.”  
“You please desist yourself! Get out of my way,” laughed Daniel in disbelief.  
“Permission is denied. Consider this your first and only warning to desist. There will be consequences if you continue to disobey” the Beta said flatly  
“This is bloody unbelievable haha nice joke,” said Daniel rolling his eyes as he stepped around the Beta, “So funny, but I’m just popping over to- aaahrg ah,” he gave a sharp cry of shocked pain as the Beta’s hand moved and struck him sharply on the arm with a baton. It must had had some sort of electrical change but it zapped Daniel sent a jolt of electricity shooting up his arm.  
“You were warned Omega Riccardo,”  
“You hit me,” said Daniel in total disbelief. “You fucking hit me- owww oww no fucking stop oww,” he cried as suddenly the baton struck again twice.  
“It is not proper language for an Omega to use. Consequences will be given automatically for it,” intoned another Beta flatly.   
Daniel stepped back staring in horrified disbelief at Betas. He looked down at his arm in shock, he was shaking slightly, suddenly he twirled and ran rapid at full speed back into the garage.

Breathing hard he erupted into Cyril’s office.  
“Cyril, Cyril you’re not going to believe this. Those Beta you hired to look after me, just attacked me,” he shouted hysterically “They hit me with cattle prod or something!!!” Shaking he collapsed into a chair holding his arm to his chest.  
“Quick call the authorities, we have to report them!”  
Startled Cyril rose up just as the Beta group also entered the room.  
“Is this true. Did you attack him?” He questioned them immediately .   
“They did, they did,” cried Daniel rocking back and forth in his chair.  
“Negative. Omega Riccardo was attempting to leave the garages without permission. He was warned to desist but still persisted. As a result a physical punishment was enforced. Then again when he used profane language.” The Beta reported unemotionally.  
“You pack of criminals. How dare you hit me!! No Alpha is allowed to do that, there are laws against it,” shouted Daniel furiously.   
“Negative. We are not Alpha’s. Laws actually only apply to Alpha’s in bonding or protection situation. We are Beta body guards hired to keep you safe. We don’t wish to hurt any Omega. A punishment is only given after warnings have been ignored” The Beta who seemed to be the leader replied.  
“You’re mad,” hissed Daniel “Cyril tell them to go at once!” He cried turning to the team boss but Cyril didn’t look at him. The French team boss was contemplating the situation. He didn’t want Daniel hurt of course not, that wasn’t acceptable but if what the guards said was true. Then all Daniel needed to do was be good and obedient and he’d not get any punishment. And Cyril thought darkly a bit of time behaving himself and acting like a decent Omega would do Daniel the world of good. His mind was made up.   
“I think this has been a misunderstanding. Daniel as long as you do what you are told it should be no trouble work with them,” he said finally, turning away.  
“What no! Cyril you’re not serious !” Cried Daniel in completely disbelief. But Cyril has been serious. Daniel alarms sounding in his head had dashed for the door and tried to flee, he’d had immediately been caught and zapped.

“We can work together without trouble, if you act reasonable,” A Beta said later as he stood beside Daniel. Numbly Daniel had nodded to shocked at the circumstances to argue. The afternoon had passed awkwardly but with incident. Daniel had been allowed to train at the gym. He had also mechanically, on autopilot.  
But then dinner had happened. Daniel had taken one look at meal and pushed it away Ugh, why did they serve this to him. It looked awful. Immediately one of the Beta’s had spoke,  
“That meal was specially formulated for you. It contains every thing you are requiring,”   
“It looks like vomit. I’m not eating it,” snapped Daniel and to prove his point he picked up the plate and flung it in the Beta’s face. 

He was made to regret it. The baton appeared had various levels of power and he received several burning jolts that made the light zaps from before seem like tickling. These had left stinging red weals up his arms. Then he’d been locked in his drivers room. To calm down. He’d been there ever since.

In his room. Daniel had frantically rushed to find his phone, breathing hard as he tore his room apart desperately looking for it. He needed to call Christian at once. He’d be over immediately and save him. He’d call Dr Marko too! My God when they heard what had happened to him. That he’d been treated like this, there would be hell to pay. But try as he might he couldn’t find his phone anywhere and it was a long time before he suddenly remembered he’d handed it in to be inspected. With a moan of horror he realised he didn’t have any way of contacting anybody. Shaking uncontrollably he sunk on to his bed. 

It was the pain that did it. Daniel has always considered himself to have a high pain tolerance. He’d never been hurt seriously in Formula One thankfully, but he’d broken his arm at school and had a variety of injuries playing other sports or around the farm. He trained extremely hard often pushing his body until it hurt. But this was different. It his entire life Daniel had never once been struck or beaten. Growing up his parents hadn’t believed in such primitive childhood punishments as spankings. Schools in Australia had banned practises like canning decades before. Then later he joined Red Bull Team were any such sort of discipline in that way was just completely unimaginable.  
Having had all their World Championships delivered by an Omega in Sebastian Vettel, Red Bull firmly viewed them as the most valuable drivers to have in team. Treating them was adoration and indulgence. Besides such a practices like physical correction were viewed as archaic not fitting the teams modern values at all. A sharp verbal ticking off was the most extreme form of rebuking any Red Bull driver received regardless of designation. 

So Daniel had never experienced being beaten in any form. And the instant he had been the sensation of pain had short circuited his brain into numbed horror. Making him unable to think properly. In truth first baton had not really been anything more a buzz but he’d been unable to handle it, the other one had completely terrified him.  
He’d been horribly ashamed, he has always thought himself as a strong Omega who didn’t really need help from anybody. He could handle any situation. But he couldn’t. And he bitterly regretted his hasty words. 

Would it have been so terrible to enter a bond wth somebody from paddock. He knew and liked, them all for God’s sake. Never would any of them hurt him or lord it over him, he knew that absolutely. Thinking about the faces of all the kind friendly Alpha now... Daniil they’d had such fun sharing team, Nico oh stupid he could have easily bonded with Nico or Valtteri so kind and steady. But over them all he saw Max’s face ...oh Max. He wanted so badly to be back at Red Bull. Safe and warm in their motorhome. Curled under blankets on the sofa watching Max playing FIFA. Tears silently rolled down his face. Curled up in dark on his bed, shaking from fear and cold because he was to shocked to get under the blankets, for the first time in his life Daniel Riccardo cried himself to sleep. 

Max dragged the struggling figure out into the light roughly and then stared at them in total disbelief   
“Leclerc! What the hell?!” He said shocked looking at the the other, standing shaking before him, large brown eye huge with fright. Belatedly Max realised what a awful sight he must be, clothing crumpled and stained from sitting on the ground. His eyes red, face dirty and streaked from wiping away tears. No wonder the Omega looked horrified. He probably thought he was the attacker. But his train of thought was interrupted abruptly when Charles took a great shuddering gulping breath and flung himself on Max.  
“Max! Oh Max, Thank God! Thank God it’s you,” he cried burying his face into Max’s chest, hands clutching his shirt. Automatically Max wrapped his arms around him.  
“Charles...what?” He started to ask but the Omega kept speaking as he sobbed into his chest.  
“Oh oh Thank God it’s you. I thought it was him. That he’d found me!”  
“Who? The attacker? Shit Charles did you see him, fuck did he hurt you?” Asked Max in alarm. Charles sniffled shakily and shook his head.  
“N-no. No he didn’t but he was there. Oh Max I heard him behind me, I knew it was him” he cried.  
“What - Bloody hell Charles what exactly happened. Why are you out here. Does your team...does Seb know?!” Max shouted suddenly holding Charles away from him and glaring at him, but he already knew the answer somehow. He didn’t need to see the shamed look on Charles’ face.  
“No,” whispered Charles “No, they think I’m asleep. I snuck out.”  
“How?” Asked Max incredulously adding quickly “How could you be so fucking stupid, what the hell were you thinking!”

Charles whimpered tears trickled down his face  
“I am stupid. I am stupid.” Then he continued   
“I snuck out, there is a way from my section some loose cladding. You can’t tell from the out side so nobody knows. I went out I knew it was dangerous but I thought it’d be ok ...but then” he stopped and again pressed against Max.  
“He was there. I sensed something wrong and then I realised there was somebody following me. And I - I just knew. He felt so ...so I, so I ran. I ran and he chased me,” Charles was talking rapidly now breathing hard.   
“He was fast. I knew if he caught me he’d hurt me. And I couldn’t run forever so I hid. I crawled under the tent and oh Max I could hear him out there looking for me. And then he finally left ages ago but I was to scared to move. Then you came and I thought it was he back!” He sobbed clinging to Max.   
Max held him and patted his back, unsure of what else to do. He looked around carefully but there was no sign of movement, besides Charles had said they’d left ages ago. A thought hit him.  
“Did you get a good look at them? Did you see them?” He asked urgently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess who Max found under the tent before you read it?
> 
> Daniel has finally arrived. I know a lot of you have been waiting.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I’m sorry it’s been so long since an update there’s been a lot of drama in my life recently and I just haven’t had any time to write. Hopefully things will settle down soon.

Chapter 10.

Charles shook his head, stepping slightly back and wiping his eyes on his sleeve.   
“No, I didn’t see him. I was too scared to turn and look. I just ran away.” he said miserably.   
“No that was the sensible thing to do,” said Max feeling disappointment but trying to hid it after all Leclerc probably would have been seriously hurt if caught. But why was he even out here.  
“What the hell where you doing out anyway?” He asked again, with less heat but letting his disapproval sound strongly in his tone. Leclerc hesitated then looking away whispered.   
“I wanted to see Pierre,”  
“Well you missed your chance earlier, he went to Ferrari to see you but you weren’t anywhere to be seen.” Retorted Max crushingly and Charles seemed slump even farther.  
“I know...I saw you both arriving.”  
Max looked at him in shock.  
“Well why didn’t you come out and say hello to him then?” He asked finally. Charles just shook his head miserably tears refilling his eyes.   
“I-I wanted to but, oh I can’t explain...it’s impossible,” he moaned burying his face in his hands.  
Max stared at him, several questions floated in his mind, but ultimately he decided he didn’t really care anyway. Fair chance it something completely irrational and trivial. Leclerc had always been a over pampered drama queen. Alway putting on the dying swan act and looking weak and innocent to get his own way. He’d probably thought his hair wasn’t perfect enough for visitors or something. Honestly, Max was remembering just why the Omega irritated him so much. 

Now this! Deliberately sneaking out during a lockdown, really it would have served him right if he had been attacked by the madman. Still Max knew he couldn’t leave him out here now.  
“Ok...well come on then I’ll walk you back home,” he said briskly gesturing in the direction of the Ferrari motorhomes.  
Still snivelling Charles nodded and they started walking together. The Omega pressed close to his side.   
“You’re very lucky. I really should report you,” threatened Max, awkwardly trying to move away a little without it being obvious but beside him Leclerc twined his skinny arm around his own tightly, effectively attaching himself like a limpet. Max fought the compulsion to shake him off. He reminded himself sternly that Charles was a scared Omega who wanted comfort. So he let him be.   
“I know I am stupid. It was stupid,” repeated Charles again miserably. Max didn’t bother to vocalise his utter agreement again. Beside him Charles started to shiver and Max without hesitation immediately shrugged out of his own jacket and offered it to him.   
“Oh ...thank you,’ Charles said in surprise, gratefully huddling into it. He turned his large wet brown eyes on him thoughtfully. “You’re a really nice Alpha Max. I’m glad it was you who found me”. 

Max blinked and shrugged awkwardly dismissing the thanks.  
He didn’t see that he’d done anything special, any other Alpha would do the the exact same anyway. As for the jacket he really didn’t need it. He rarely felt the cold, in fact he’d only had developed a habit of wearing one in case he needed to give an extra layer to Daniel. Thinking of Daniel caused a thought to hit him and he looked at Charles urgently.   
“Does Daniel do this as well? Go wandering off. Can he get out secretly too?”  
Charles blinked and after a moment shook his head.  
“No, no not now. His room is up on the second floor at Renault now see,” he pointed in toward the structure, still oddly bright in the complete silent darkness. Max nodded the hope fading away as fast as it had come. Then he frowned at Charles.  
“What do you mean not now? Could he at Red Bull?” He asked darkly. Feeling completely blindsided when Charles looked contemplative and nodded.

“Yes he could do. But don’t worry he never did,” he added quickly seeing Max’s outraged expression.   
“He said it would be impossible to sneak out, that you’d notice instantly if he wasn’t there.” Max was aware of feeling suddenly hurt. Was that really how Daniel thought about living with him? That he needed an escape route, which wouldn’t work anyway because Max was some sort of monster holding him prisoner.   
“Wow nice. You make it sound as if I was some sort of jailer of him,” Max said bleakly, adding harshly “It wasn’t ever like that. Red Bull doesn’t oppress Omegas. He could come and go whenever he wanted always!”   
He strode on, suddenly wanting to be rid of Charles immediately.   
A gentle touch on his arm brought him to a halt and Charles was looking at him distressed.   
“No don’t think that. It was a good thing. How he meant it, when he said it I mean. He meant you cared enough to notice he was missing and be concerned. So he wouldn’t do it. You’re right Max. Dan knew he didn’t have to sneak out, he wouldn’t have anyway. He isn’t like that”.  
Max glared at the ground but nodded to show he understood. Relief had flooded him at Charles’ words.   
“No sneaking around is not his style at all,” he agreed firmly.   
“He is probably the most honest person I know.”   
The Omega gave him a strange look.  
“Funny, he said exactly the same thing about you the other day.” He said lightly. Smiling at Max’s wide eyes he suddenly took the lead walking faster. 

They had almost reached Ferrari when Max gave in and asked the question plaguing him.  
“So why did you want to see Pierre now, since you didn’t before?”  
Leclerc didn’t answer instead he looked up at the sky for a long moment. Max was almost thinking he wasn’t going to answer him when,  
“I did want to see him. I always want to see him. I just didn’t want him to ask me to bond,” Charles said at last.   
“Oh because you didn’t want to accept,” Max realised in some surprise. The Omega looked at him sideways through his large brown eyes as he scoffs rather scornfully.  
“No Max. Because I wanted to accept. I want to so very badly. I thought if I didn’t see him I’d be alright but then tonight I realised I was just fooling myself. So I went to find him and well...” Charles finished his explanation with a gesture that encompassed the current situation of them walking back to together. But Max was still puzzled and said so.  
“But if you both wanted to bond why make such a drama about it?” he asked not unkindly, just confused. Leclerc looked suddenly very distant.  
“We both do not want it,”  
“But you just said you did and I know Pierre does,” Max argued.  
“No. Pierre doesn’t. Pierre just wants to take care of me because he thinks he has to protect me, like he has since we were children. It’s his role, no matter what it takes. He doesn’t really want to bond with me. Not in the same way I want to bond with him.” Charles voice was flat.  
“I know this. That is why I tried to stay away. But I’m weak and I can’t. I’d still rather he bonded me, even knowing I’m not his first choice.” 

Max looked at Leclerc in amazement. It looked like the same person he knew apart from the ludicrous statements issuing from his mouth. Was Leclerc really such an idiot? You’d have to be blind not to see the Pierre worshipped the ground Charles walked on. It had always been that way Max should know, he had after all grown up with them both since juniors were they’d been inseparable. He known then that Pierre loved Charles. Even before he fully knew what love meant. He knew it now. But he also knew the thin lipped look on Leclerc’s face. Arguing was pointless.   
“Whatever, none of my business but I think you are wrong,” Max said flatly, shrugging as he turned away. Charles didn’t bother reply and they walked on in silence. 

They arrived at the rear of the large Ferrari motorhome and Max watched with fascination as Charles took the lead and approached a perfectly norm section of the bright red cladding. The Omega fiddled with it for a few seconds and it slid back revealing a small gap. Leclerc slipped through, then turned back to Max gesturing him to follow.  
“Come on then,” he urged.  
Max was to curious to even hesitated and he stepped through as well. It was a very tight fit, Max felt his shirt snagging on the sharp edges of the metal framework. But the petite Charles was untroubled, fitting easily.  
Then they were inside in a room Max realised must be Charles’ bedroom area. He had a brief moment of shock and alarm but as he rapidly looked around he realised this couldn’t be a true nest. There was too many scents in it, Max caught Seb very strongly mingled with others like Lando and George. Even a faint hint of Pierre. A true nest would have only scent of Charles and his chosen Alpha.

And it was also far too messy. Max eyed the piles of magazines, clothing and items scattered around slightly with surprise and mild disproval which he felt a bit hypocritical about. Max himself wasn’t overly tidy by nature but the last few years he’d become so. He knew why, Daniel surprisingly a neat freak and very fussy about everything.   
Originally Max made an effort in the motorhome purely for politeness and being a decent team mate but later he’d invite Daniel to his apartment to hang out, only to watch the Omega look restless and eventually start picking up and tidying for him unable to relax until things were up to his standards. Max didn’t intend to have his time with Daniel interrupted by something so mundane as tidying so he started to make sure his place was in order before Daniel arrived. 

So by these clues Max knew this was only a social bedroom where Charles probably spent lots of time with friends and relaxing. Even sleeping judging by the unmade bed. But it wasn’t his private nesting area. That would be somewhere else. Max found it highly interesting, he was also rather flattered that Charles seemingly had no issues with him being in there. But he could faintly smell other Alpha’s Kimi definitely and probably Carlos. Max who had only ever experienced Daniel and his mother Sophie who had traditional ideas about nesting areas was rather confused by it.

Neither Daniel or his Mum ever allowed random people into their sleeping quarters. Being her child Max had naturally spent lots of time in his mothers’ highly decorated nest growing up and he had many good memories of sitting with her watching races and listening to fairy stories. But it had been many years since his last visit, but somehow he knew if needed he would be admitted still. Daniel’s he’d never been in, although he’d glimpsed them occasionally through doorways in both the motorhome and Daniel’s apartment. But also there was no social bedroom for the Australian he’d spent the practically all of his time in the common area of the motorhome or even coming in Max’s room to chat or watch TV. Also he even frequently slept on the sofa or the spare room with the door open signalling it was ok for Max to go in if ever needed. Only retreating to his nest in the rare times that he truely needed some peace and privacy. Always strictly alone. His apartment was the same. Max thought it must be a generation thing. Social bedrooms seemed far more popular with younger Omega. 

Now awkwardly he looked around and scratched his hair.  
“Ok well I guess I’ll be going,” he mumbled moving toward to gap in the panelling. Leclerc nodded then made a frantic gesture to stop.  
“No wait Max, not yet! You can’t go yet.” He cried softly and when Max looked at him bewildered, he gestured at the clock on the wall.  
“Look at the time. It’s almost two am in the morning. The major patrols will be going soon.” He said fretfully.  
Max looked and cursed softly. He hadn’t realised it was so late at night and he’d forgotten about the security patrols that swept the entire paddock every two hours. Avoiding them would be practically impossible and he couldn’t risk been caught out this late. No excuse would over come the suspicion it would raise.   
“Shit.” He repeated softly and gave Leclerc a what the hell now look. 

But the Omega seemed unbothered. Moving around the room he patted his bed.  
“It’s ok. You can wait here, have a nap if you want to. You must be exhausted, you look dreadful. I’m going to go have a shower and stuff. By time I get back it’ll be clear to go. I’ll let you out” he said cheerfully gathering up several articles and heading to the door.  
Max stared at him enraged, his first instinct was to respond with a nasty   
“You seriously gonna take two fucking hours in the shower? Then point out Leclerc hardly looked appealing himself right now.” But he held himself in check, after all if he has not other options currently than to accept Leclerc’s advice. Being rude back would probably result in the Omega kicking him out. Nodding curtly he moved and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.   
“Ok, back soon,” promised Leclerc and vanished.  
“Two hours soon, yeah right,” grumbled Max but without heat. In truth everything was suddenly catching up with him and he suddenly felt incredibly tired. He noticed then there was a huge rip in the back his shirt. Frowning he shrugged it off to look more closely. Damn it, how was he gonna explain that. Well it was a later problem he guessed, a sigh he let himself flop backwards, balling up his shirt as a pillow. Really the bed was very comfortable and soft, he might as well have a quick nap. Max let his eyelids drift shut. 

He was awakened by a shrill scream. Jerking awake in alarm at the noise Max rapidly snapped to attention glancing wildly around as he did so, alert to dangers. Max was one of those people to wake up immediately alert and able to process information instantly. So in his swift look he realised several things at once.  
One- it was now much brighter in the room, in fact he could see bright sunlight outside through the the small decorative windows set high on one side of the room. So it was clearly morning. Two -he was shirtless on Leclerc’s bed.  
Three- Leclerc himself was also on said bed. The Omega now dressed to a pair plaid pyjamas, hair still faintly damp looking , was curled up sound asleep, not super close to Max but certainly within touching distance.  
Four- standing in the open doorway, holding a tray with a small pot and other items, eyes wide with shock was Sebastian Vettel.  
Five - Sebastian Vettel was screaming with rage and Max was about to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it, Sorry it’s a shorter chapter. I love reading your reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody. Update at long last. Thank you all so much for your kind words and support, things are settled down slowly on the family front.
> 
> Goodness me I was amazed to check stats and see that this story has over 5k hits! How exciting. 
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Warning for violence.

Chapter 11

Almost a month later....

Max sat slumped exhausted on the floor of his shower, letting the water rushing down over him, wash away the tears streaming down his face. He didn’t even try to stop them. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to. He’d never been more miserable in his life. Before the tears there’d been vomit. Max had just jolted awake from a terribly disturbing dream featuring a naked Sebastian Vettel. Horribly disturbing and Max realised with arousing. Then his mind had done something worse. With a moan of horror he realised what had happened, then he scrabbled out of bed, and rushing into the bathroom been violently sick. Afterwards he’d leapt into the shower and scrubbed himself down frantically as if cleaning his body would also wash away the images in his head. Images he never wanted to see again ever. God he wished he could just block out every minute of the entire awful last few weeks but especially that morning....  
Max recalled it with a shudder.

~  
For a single long moment everything in the room seemed to freeze for Max and then with a roar of sound chaos commenced. With the last echoing of his scream of shock Sebastian dashed his tray aside with an almighty crash of shattering crockery and the contents of the pot splashed up everywhere, beside him from corner of his eye, Max half saw Charles jerk awake in panic but that was the least of his worries for Sebastian looked wildly around and grabbed up the first weapon to hand and rushed at Max murder in his eyes. It was a tennis racquet and suddenly it was whistling through air towards him. Max flung himself backwards feeling the swish the racquet pass his nose. He was wasn’t so lucky on the return swing and he felt a burst of pain as it connected with the side his head . Max lay momentarily stunned both from the blow and because Sebastian was attired in a very short silk robe which was flapping wildly open with every swing, revealing he was only wearing the robe and showing more of Sebastian Vettel than Max ever wanted to see, although even in his startled state he registered what he did see was rather spectacular. But then Seb was on him roaring like an erupting volcano. 

“YOU! HOW DARE YOU! DEFILER! ANIMAL! DAMN YOU!” Seb’s shouted, Max had one fleeting moment of thinking of moving disarm Seb and trying to explain but he didn’t like his chances of surviving that, so he merely ducked putting his arm around his head to protect himself as Seb furiously battered at his head and upper body repeatedly.   
He didn’t like the chances of survival because he could already feel an Alpha’s cold fury rushing at speed toward them. He might somehow be able to explain the actual situation, even now he could hear Charles hysterically shouting at Sebastian to stop, stop! Pleas which the older Omega was ignoring. But Max knew that if Kimi entered the room and saw him laying a fingernail of Sebastian, even in self defence, he’d have zero chance of survival. Probably less if Kimi saw him getting an eyeful of his practically naked mate. Max squeezed his eyes shut tighter.   
“Seb stop! No! Stop, please stop. You don’t understand!” cried Charles leaping from bed he tried to grab the racquet away.   
“I understand all right. Understand perfectly! This dirty rotten punk of Alpha has seduced his way into your bed! Let that go!! ” shouted Seb refusing to relinquish it and the two omegas tussled over the racquet. Seb with both hands on the handle but unable to swing it because Charles had gripped onto the netting section holding it for dear life. 

This was the scene that greeted Kimi Raikkonen as he charged at a full run through the door, and it brought him up short. His pale blue eyes flashing around the room taking in the scene. Kimi hearing the screams from Charles rooms, had arrived ready to defend Seb and Charles from an attacker. Instead he found his Omega mate and their adoptive son, also an Omega, fighting over a tennis racquet. Meanwhile while a shirtless alpha curled up defensively on the bed. Kimi eyed the figure in icy displeasure but didn’t make any move toward him. Reading the air it was clear to him there utterly no threat from Max Verstappen currently, and indeed judging by Charles behaviour possibly never has been. No...Sebastian must have caught the two together in bed. Damn...poor kids, he felt a pang of sympathy for the younger pair even though he didn’t like the situation. He eye’d Max sourly but since there was already several purple bruises developing on the his pale skin of his chest and arms, Kimi thought Seb has probably already inflicted enough punishment. Kimi ever pragmatic knew Charles was at that age when all young Omega and Alpha get urges. He had been expecting this day to come. But he also knew Sebastian had not, Seb still viewed Charles as a young pup. His mate has reacted as he predicted he would. 

Sensing Kimi but not the expected attack unwisely Max lowered his arms and raised his head to peek, just as Sebastian being stronger and more canny than Charles twisted his arm sharply and wrenched the racquet away, then turning at lighting speed smashed it directly into Max’s face.  
Charles gave a wail of horror and even Kimi winced as blood spurted everywhere. Max fell flat back on the bed motionless.   
“You’ve killed him! You’ve actually killed him,” wailed Charles aghast as he rushed back and climbed up to kneel beside Max, gazing down his blood covered face in horror.  
“Good! I hope I have,” screamed back Seb still enraged.  
Kimi moving over to look, felt his eye widen at the sight of the young Dutch Alpha’s face. He knew he needed to intervene, he reached out and took a hold Sebastian’s arm, holding him in place out of reach.  
“Sebastian no more,” he said firmly and with other hand calmly removed the racquet, tossing it out of reach. The Omega looked up at him in hurt outrage.  
“Kimi! What are you doing? Attack him at once. He has ...in bed with Charles look!” Seb said wildly, gesturing to the pair on the bed in distress.   
“We have to stop....we can’t allow. Kimi, he hurt our baby!” he finished tearfully, looking pleadingly as his mate just stood beside him holding him, with a deceptively gentle touch, but which Seb knew he’d never break free of if he struggled.

The Finnish Alpha could never stand the sight of his mate crying , and despite his better judgement Kimi felt a strong urge to attack Max merely to please Sebastian. But he resisted it instead he moved closer and put his arms around Seb.  
“No sweetheart. I don’t think so,” he murmured softly. “This isn’t that Sebastian. This is something else”  
The German Omega looked back at him with incomprehension then followed Kimi’s pointed look to the bed. He stared at the scene. Charles whining in distress as he knelt beside Max, patting his chest fretfully. Kimi felt Seb go still as it clicked for him too.  
“Oh,” Seb said. Then eyes widening “Oh!” He gave Charles slightly abashed look as Max rose moaning and holding his face as he did so.  
“Oh? Oh what exactly?” Cried Charles angrily, helping Max sit up better.  
Max looking between his fingers at Seb and Kimi’s faces had an uneasy feeling he knew exactly what both were thinking and felt his heart sink. Not Sebastian’s first assumption but still pretty terrible, far as Max’s immediate future was concerned. 

Even as he thought it Seb’s words confirmed it.   
“I - I thought.... still you two had no right! You only had to tell us you’d decided on bonding! Not decided to met up on the sly like this!”   
Max hearing this groaned internally and silently fucked his life several times for this ludicrous situation he was in. Bonding Charles! Max had a sudden sickening vision of sitting across from his little weasel face every morning for rest of his life. Oh God what a horrible prospect. He knew he had to refuse even though it’d probably cause both Seb and Kimi to attack him immediately but even as his mouth opened 

“I’m not bonding with him!” Burst out Charles in protest. The younger Omega shot away from Max with a look of shocked confusion.  
“Like hell, why would you ever think that!”  
Sebastian’s jaw dropped open and even the stoic Kimi looked surprised.   
“Well now I don’t know Charles. Maybe because you’ve been in bed with him all night!” said Seb sarcastically gesturing to Max on the bed.  
“What! No! We haven’t...omg you don’t think that I’ve been sleeping with Max do you, gross” Charles cried his tone hardly doing anything for Max’s pride. But he was so relieved Charles had spoken he didn’t take offence...after all he had pretty much same opinion about Charles.

Max tried to speak to back up Charles and also explain but when he tried pain burst across his face again and he clutched it with groan.  
“I think my nose is broken,” he moaned and Seb turned a unfriendly eye on him.  
“If it is you deserve it. Honestly you’re a driver from Red Bull how can you recklessly go about like this. Risking to bring such scandal ... I’ll be having a word to Christian about your future within team.” Seb promised darkly. The other three blinked at him although none were actually surprised, moved on to Ferrari or not, Sebastian Vettel remained a deep connection with Red Bull. And apparently the infamous bullish attitude he was renowned for having there. Max wouldn’t have liked to bet against Sebastian actually having the sway to get him booted from team. 

Max had never seen this side of Sebastian before, the older Omega tended to be very warm and welcoming to all the younger drivers regardless of designation and Sebastian had only ever been friendly to him. But he knew Omega’s incredibly protective of their young and would always attack anyone they perceived as a danger to them. It was yet another reason to bond. A defendant Omega would take on anybody with hesitation even somebody far stronger they had no chance of winning against. A bonded Omega would have the safety net of an Alpha to step in and fight for them. Unbounded did not and fights picked against real dangers usually ended tragically. Statistically this was actually one of the leading causes of Omega fatalities. Max had seen the other side of the curtain on this though, when an Omega had to defend their child against their Alpha. He was well aware it was his mother’s stubborn protection of him and Victoria against his father’s more harsh ideas of child rearing that had eventually weakened their bond enough for his mother to eventually get a dissolution.   
And it was this past experience that made, of all the turmoil of feelings, the most intense one was regret at upsetting Sebastian so badly. Max always liked Seb and seeing him look at him with mistrust and anger felt awful. 

“I tell you nothing happened!” Charles’ shout brought Max back to attention. The younger Omega was looking totally panicked as he faced off against Seb and for first time Max considered that as badly as he hated the of bonding. Charles also had a reason for totally not wanting it to happen.   
Thinking to help Max said quickly.  
“No, nothing I swear. On anything. I just walked him home when I met him. Honestly If he’d managed to get to Pierre last night, none of this would be happening.” Even as the words left his mouth he knew he’d done the wrong thing. As Charles’ face took instant on an look of alarm and dread.   
Kimi suddenly seemed to go very still, an incredible feat for someone who hasn’t been moving and the faint feeling of menacing pressed around Max suddenly evaporated and he breathed easier. Charles seemed to stop breathing as Kimi’s blue eyes turned on him and then to Seb. Nobody spoke. Then Kimi said calmly.

“Maybe we’ve all jumped to conclusions. Max maybe you’d like to tell us exactly what happened?” He spoke calmly but the chill in his voice meant it wasn’t a request. Max looked at Charles who looked at him with beseeching eyes and the faint shake of his head but Max knew there was nothing for it but the truth now.   
Swiftly and succinctly as he could he explained the events of the previous evening. A long silence followed with Charles now standing looking at floor. 

Seb was staring at Max.   
“When you met him, Charles was outside last night. You didn’t come here. You brought him back after you found him outside. Outside looking for PIERRE. MEIN GOTT!!” he suddenly exploded turning sent such a furious look towards Charles, Max himself flinched, and nearly screamed as a firm hand grasped him by the upper arm and propelled him towards the door. 

“Come. It’s time for us to go now. Not good for Alphas to be there.” Kimi said gruffly marching Max out and down passage. Max suddenly froze as behind them issued a series of wailing howls and keens but Kimi shook his head firmly and dragged him along.  
“This cannot involve us. It’s a Omega thing. We can’t interfere,”   
Max nodded dazedly even as the sounds brought cold swear out across his back. The noise of a distress Omega calling to him to go help. Beside him Kimi’s lip thinned and his face looked pinched. 

Kimi walked Max through the Ferrari building rapidly.  
“They will have heard Charles, there is no avoiding them, now best just to get you out as quickly as possible,” but then as they rounded a corner they bump into a mob of Ferrari staff rushing the other way to investigate. Yet again Max found himself a part of a moment of shocked silence. This one broken by Kimi barking  
“Charles is fine. He does not need saving. Sebastian is with him....Displeased.” He added at the end at this the shocked faces turned incredulous. No wonder really, Sebastian doted on Charles his wonder child, his even being annoyed with him would be an extremely rare event. Let alone Displeased. Omegarian Displeasure was a serious thing. Often spoken of in hushed tones by Alpha’s who’d experienced it but for other Omega it was far worse. Max, winced in sympathy, poor Charles the most loving and protective parents also tended to carry the most Displeasure. Max hadn’t ever experienced it but Daniel had, he’d told Max about it once, about how he’d gotten lost in the Australian bush once when younger. He’d been found by a search crew and taken home to be met with medical care, food, warmth and Grace’s Displeasure.   
“It was because I’d been careless see, gone off without warning, no water or hat. You can’t do that shit over there,” Daniel had explained added with uncharacteristic seriousness.  
“Her that night though? Most scary thing I’ve ever seen. Tell you that, driving F1 cars? Nothing.” 

“Hey what is going on! Get that Red Bull Alpha out of here!” shrieked a voice and Max saw Binnoto coming toward them, his hair everywhere looking more like a mad scientist then ever.  
Max was rapidly towed to the exit by Kimi, a crowd of Ferrari crew led by Binnoto on their heels chattering madly in outraged sounding Italian. Max could actually understand most of it but he was glad to be able to pretend he couldn’t. Max had picked up quite a lot of Italian from four years being teammates with Daniel. Daniel pretended he had only a smattering of Italian, was actually highly fluent in it, knowing several different dialects. Max having listened to countless conversations between Daniel and Michael, who also spoke it, and hours of Daniel on phone to his parents had gradually come to understand. It wasn’t that he understood the Italian words more that he understood what Daniel was saying. Daniel’s body language and face was the same if he spoke Italian or English. Hell, Daniel could even shout out a garble of nonsense Cik Ciik Ayyyy across the paddock and Max still got it. 

So that was the situation Max found himself in. Getting evicted from Ferrari that morning in front the entire paddock going about early morning preparations. Of course everyone saw and all activity halted at the spectacle of a shirtless, battered and bloody Max Verstappen getting chucked of Ferrari. Max looked up an immediate met the dumbfounded faces of the entire Red Bull team who’d been walking along with, oh of course naturally, the Williams and Racing Point teams since they’d basically married into each other now hadn’t they. Nobody spoke. Christian standing mouth gaping appeared incapable of speech. Max saw Lance’s huge dark eyes in him as he stood beside Daniil. Then he saw Pierre’s face as the other took in the situation, the French Alphas eyes going between Max and the large Ferrari logo on the building he exited. Something in his face seemed to flicker and die.   
Max wanted to scream.   
“No don’t think what you are thinking,” but it was too late because then Binnoto, behind the other Ferrari crew, unable to contain himself any longer charged through them and rushed towards Christian ranting and raving in Italian gesturing furiously at Max. 

Max had had enough. Silently he turned and started walking rapidly to his motorhome, ignoring the shouting behind him and the frantic questions of his personal team members who followed him.

~  
Max snapped back into present day again and forced himself to get out the shower and dressed. Flinging on sweatpants and a shirt he looked at himself in the mirror. His face was almost back to normal. In the end his nose hadn’t actually been broken, only badly bruised most the blood has been from a spilt lip. Steered off course to motorhome to the medical centre by his team, Max had been checked over throughly and while not seriously damaged, the doctors discovered a small contusion on his scalp and with the other bruises, immediately banned Max from racing that weekend. Being a double header he’d been packed off rapidly to the hotel at next race to wait. Christian icily warning him not to even leave his room. Max hadn’t intended to anyway.

Naturally the media captured photos of him, and not even a cap and sunglasses could fully hid the extent of the bruises or fact he was clearly feeling very sore all round. Front pages of every newspaper carried the images. Although they mistakenly reported on the wrong story. Because no media had actually been in paddock that morning. They only photographed him going into hotel.   
No as far as the media and public knew Max had injured himself in a training accident. Falling off a spin bike in fact. That had been the decided on story. Of the truth nobody spoke.  
Max knew Ferrari has massive influence and power but until this he never realised just how much. For even though the entire paddock knew real situation not one mention of Charles Leclerc or Ferrari was even breathed in relation to Max, so great the the Italian team’s sway of the sport.   
Leclerc himself had been in media though, sympathetic coverage about how despite running strongly in practice the last two races, unforeseen issues had resulted in pit lane starts.   
Max knew the issue was Seb of course, giving Charles a punishment. 

Then Max attended the next race, smiled determinedly through all the ribbing and jokes at his expense. And finished a lowly 11th. Pierre who stood up and walked out of team meeting the second Max arrived, had come 3rd. Clearly channeling his anger into success. Mercedes had won both races Lewis and Valtteri both claiming one victory, swapping 1st and 2nd. Lewis has appeared to be almost more jubilant over his 2nd place in the last race than his own victory.   
And of Daniel Max had seen nothing. Literally nothing which had actually been the cause of his distress in the bathroom.  
The first race both Renault had finished pretty well. 7th for Daniel and 5th for Hulkenberg, who’d actually fucking bonded to Kevin, but the television broadcaster at time had literally been glued to Lewis’ and his new bonded mate showing basically nothing else. 

At the second race Max had been watched like a hawk unable to go anywhere, the safety measures having been even further heighten with the treat still ongoing, nobody being apprehended yet. Although Christian and team knew the truth now, to Max’s surprise Sebastian had actually visited his old team boss. Max didn’t know what was said but afterwards Max seemed regain his standing within team, except with Pierre. After race Max had been told both Renault’s DNF and had packed up and left early. Max nodded dully then brightened it was a two week break now. He’d see Daniel soon back at Monaco. Only a little longer now.   
But Max was to be bitterly disappointed because Renault while allowing Nico to go holiday with Kevin, took Daniel back with the team to France citing some factory commitments.

Max suddenly felt like crying again, he had gone this long with some form of contact with Daniel since they first met. And Max meant when they first had met, at some F2 or F2 event when Daniel was in Red Bull’s junior program and Max still in karts, Formula One something both were still dreaming of reaching. They hadn’t been friends properly, not then. Hardly even knew each other but Daniel had eagerly added Max to large group of other drivers and racing personnel he sent constant funny messages and memes to via text and later massager chats. It was something the Australian still did. Daniel never seemed to expect answers although Max knew he received plenty. The other had to keep his phone on silent constantly let the endless notifications from friends drive everyone mental. 

So Max was suffering terrible withdrawals and then that god awful dream about Seb! Max had been so horrified at it he’d immediately forced himself to think of an alternative person. Anybody somebody he should be attract to, immediately a vision of tanned limbs and dark curls. To this Max’s body responded with a starting eagerness and he lay in bed in dreamy haze his hand wandered down to palm himself as a pair magnetic brown eyes smiled at him, beautiful brown eyes and that body....oh god what was he doing? But he realised what he was doing. He’d immediately been so disgusted with himself he’d rushed to the bathroom and been sick. He berated himself savagely.  
How could he have done it! What kind a fucking friend was he? Objectifying Daniel in some sick fantasy for his own pleasure like some pervert. Daniel who trusted him completely even saying what a respectful and good Alpha Max was. Now here was Max betraying that same faith by indulging in lustful thoughts about Daniel and before that Seb. God he must be turning into some sort of sicko. 

Wretchedly Max turned away from his own face in the mirror. He jumped as a loud pounding issued from his front door. His insane first thought was it was Kimi somehow finding out about Max’s dream about Seb and arriving to kill him. Then rational returned and he went to the door pulling to open roughly. Before him stood Michael. The Beta’s haggard face and red eyes mirroring what Max had so recently seen in his own mirror. But there was also a steely resolve in the others’ eyes as he spoke.   
“Next race is in two days. Whatever it fucking takes, however, I don’t care. No matter what. We’re getting to Dan.”   
Looking back Max nodded.  
“Whatever it fucking takes” he echoed firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks so much for all the great feed back on last chapter. I’m so happy you all seem to be enjoying this story.

Chapter 12

“Only two days until the next race,” Lewis sighed regretfully,  
“Back to work. I can’t believe our break is almost over, Roscoe can you believe it buddy?,” he asked bending down to cuddle the bulldog sitting next to him the sofa.   
“Come on now, you know you missed it,” teased a deep voice good naturally and Lewis looked up to share a wry grin with Valtteri perched on the arm of sofa.  
“Oh fine so I do,” Lewis admitted with a laugh. “Still it sucks in a way, this has been such a great couple of weeks yeah,”  
Valtteri nodded his agreement wholeheartedly.  
“Excellent,”   
“Best ever,” chimed in Angela merrily joining them on the sofa with a huge bowl of fresh popcorn ready for movie night.   
“Who even picked this movie,” she grumbled in fake annoyance at the paused opening title screen show a multitude of black and white dogs.  
“Roscoe’s choice,” said Valtteri steadily in his deep voice and in agreement the bulldog barked.   
Angela rolled her eyes   
“Amazing how a certain bulldog and Alpha both like Dalmatians.”  
Lewis hit play on the remote and smiled happily at his little family.

The last couple of weeks really had been some of best times of his life. After the last race of the double header there had been a brief moment of confusion about how to work the holidays. Lewis had planned many months ago, a holiday soaking up the sun in South America. But now he hesitated unsure if he could go without Valtteri. So far Valtteri was still sleeping in Lewis’ motorhome and Lewis didn’t think he’d tolerate a proper long distance separation yet. But in typical fashion Valtteri solved issue before it came up. He announced he just needed to go briefly to Finland for a couple of days to honour a few commitments, if Lewis would be ok to come, but then he was available for what ever plans Lewis had. He said in a way that sounded like he actually hoped to be invited to join Lewis, not that Lewis needed him. Lewis fell into this convenient plan delightedly. It was a embarrassingly long time afterwards before he realised that Valtteri had of course had other holiday plans and cancelled them all and frantically rescheduled the ones he literally needed to attend, for Lewis’ sake. 

But Lewis had really enjoyed visiting Finland with Valtteri, Roscoe and Angela in tow of course. Touring the city of Helsinki and beautiful countryside, and then going to the coffee factory Valtteri had a part ownership in. Lewis was fascinated by the process of it all. And remarkably it panned out well with Lewis’ own travel plans. Valtteri certainly wasn’t one for sunny days lazing on the beach but the Alpha soon found plenty to hold his interest visiting various coffee plantation and hiking the jungles. Lewis and Angela who both loved hikes, accompanied him on many treks having a blast.   
And then the best moment of all... sitting on sofa Lewis looked discreetly down at his wrist. The sparkling diamond bracelet. He’d been totally stunned to receive it. Mostly because when Valtteri had approached on the balcony one quiet afternoon midway through the holiday and presented him with a thin flat box, the Alpha had himself said.  
“Lewis this is for you. Just to make it official. It’s not a bonding bracelet, really. Just a memento really. You don’t have to wear it.”   
Lewis took the box with a thanks. Smiling at Valtteri as he opened it. How thoughtful and kind if Valtteri to honour the traditional gesture of presenting him with a bonding bracelet. Lewis flicked open the lid expecting to see a generic bracelet, high quality of course but one made of leather or even silver maybe. In the box nestled in velvet was a vintage diamond and platinum bonding bracelet. Lewis stopped breathing. He gazed at it and touched it with a finger. The links moved silky, the diamonds shone. Lewis loved diamonds. Really loved them. All Omega tended to have a weakness for something in particular they loved almost to the point of worship. Collecting what ever it was to treasure. It didn’t have to be something overly expensive. Sebastian Vettel liked vinyl records. Daniel Riccardo collected socks. Lewis’ was diamonds. He had a large collection, so he knew the value of what he was looking at. This must have cost Valtteri a small fortune...how had he afforded it.

“Valtteri” he breathed at last.   
“I knew you liked diamonds so I hoped this would be good,”   
“All diamonds correctly sourced, I made sure of it,” said Valtteri and went Lewis just stood there, he went on   
“Just something, to commemorate like I said. It was actually my grandmother’s, I thought it’d be nice to reuse it...oh Lewis!?”   
Lewis burst into tears. Valtteri looked at him in concern.   
“Lewis? What...if you don’t like it, it’s ok,” he said quickly as Angela hearing Lewis’ ran out onto the balcony alarmed.  
“What is happening. Lewis are you alright?!”  
“Angela I think I upset him-accidentally” Valtteri began but he was over shadowed   
“Oh Angela. Look, Valtteri gave me his grandmother’s diamond bracelet!” Lewis sobbed holding it up, “Look how beautiful,” he wept.   
“Oh that is beautiful ” admired Angela. “What a nice lovely Valtteri, diamonds how perfectly Lewis”  
“Nothing else acceptable for him. He deserves diamonds,” Valtteri said simply.   
“It’s most special gift I’ve ever received, thank you Valtteri,’ Wailed Lewis flinging himself on Valtteri he hugged him tightly, crying onto his shirt. “I’ll never take it off,”.  
Valtteri hugged him back and when they broke apart he helped Lewis put the bracelet on. True to his word Lewis refused to be parted with it since.   
The fact that the bracelet has been Valtteri’s grandmother made it in Lewis’ eyes a thousand times more precious and valuable than anything else in his jewellery collection. Even if it had been made of string and buttons he would have felt the same way about it. This was a gift beyond monetary values. For Valtteri to give him something truly so special to him. Lewis was so touched. The fact it was also gorgeous and sparkled was just a added bonus. Now he hugged Roscoe and very gently leaned his head, against Valtteri’s side as the Alpha sat on the arm of the sofa beside him. What a wonderful team they made together.   
This trip only cemented it further. They got along brilliantly the whole time and not a cross word was had. No really, it was such a shame it was over. Lewis sighed perked up remembering how Valtteri had already all but promised to spend Christmas in Colorado with him. Now that would be really up Valtteri’s alley. Snowy Mountains. White Christmas. Bring all their family over for a proper celebration. There was something to look forward too. 

“Only two more days until next race,” said Charles softly under his breath as he sat at the large wrought iron breakfast table on the terrace. Seated there also Kimi raised an eyebrow in agreement as Seb standing pouring ice cold juice from jug banged a glass down in front of Charles.   
“Eager to be back are you. What, do you have secret way out of the actual circuit at this race, maybe?” He asked with mock sweetness. “Or are you just planning another big night wandering around the paddock?”  
Looking down at his glass Charles mutely shook his head. Sebastian’s eyes narrowed as he slid a plat loaded with waffles and fruits under the Omega’s nose.   
“Eat that, you must need the energy. Pulling all nighters takes a toll,” he snapped. Still not answering Charles obediently began to eat.  
Kimi watched calmly. He knew Seb was still mad but his Displeasure had now faded so it was mere bad temper now. Which despite Seb’s constant mocking commentary hadn’t prevented him from serving Charles favourite breakfast. At least Charles was being wise enough not to rise to the bait. Best to let Seb nag and grumbled himself out of steam. Any verbal interaction would fire Seb up again. 

Suddenly a burst of voices was heard from the garden below them. For the first time Charles showed emotion, he went rigid.  
his fork slipped out of his hand and dropped with a clatter. He looked up with pain in his eyes. Sebastian had also gone still and seemed to be considering something, he bit his lip. He glanced at Kimi who nodded back. It was time, Kimi hadn’t liked this part of Seb’s choice of punishment at all but he knew it was partly driven by protection instincts beyond Seb’s control, so he’d let it play out. For a short time but now it was time to end it. Seb gave a deep breath and nodded to himself.  
Turning he addressed Charles.  
“If you ever even slightly lead any of them astray” the warning clear.  
“No I swear, never,” swore Charles immediately hope dawning in his eyes. Seb looked at him and nodded again. Then he walked over and called down.  
“Boys breakfast is here ready on the terrace. Come now please,” and excited murmur responses and sound of feet hurrying up the steps. And then four figures laden with bags and cases arrived on the terrace lead by the smallest who looked uncannily like a small Charles.  
“Arthur,” breathed Charles face breaking into a smile as he saw his little brother.  
“Charllllll, I missed you! Just wait until you hear all about our trip! Look what I got you” Cried Arthur digging in a bag and emerging waving a large Mickey Mouse dressed in a Ferrari suit. Prancing over he presented it to Charles who thanked him with a hug so tight the other squeaked to protest.   
The other three milled around greeting Seb and Kimi before settling down at the table. Unlike Arthur who’d brought the surprise trip to Disneyland Paris completely as just a wonderful treat they being older had realised it wasn’t quite the innocent trip it seemed. Kimi saw Mick’s large eyes wander between Seb and Charles thoughtfully, a slight frown on his face.  
Reach over Kimi tapped him gently on the arm bringing the focus of those blue eyes to him.  
“So it was a good trip?” He inquired gently. Mick blinked and then nodded.  
“Oh yes it was really marvellous actually,” he began a detailed rundown explaining the entire trip in his clear always polite voice, with Arthur occasionally butting in extra facts he found important, also not very often being engrossed with stuffing waffles into his mouth at slightly alarming rate.   
Seb listened attentively also, only glancing up when Fabian softly cleared his throat.  
“My apologies for not staying but I must be going,” Seb tutted but nodded understandingly crossing to him his younger Alpha brother.  
“My thanks again for taking them. It means a get deal to know they are safe with you. Ok, go now, give our love to Papa and Mama,” he shooed him off. Fabian waved to the others and departed.  
“Now he is really cool, he takes photos, if I’m an Alpha I’ll be like him,” said Arthur through a mouthful of strawberries. Charles tutted and handed him a napkin, rolling his eyes. Seb eyed Arthur with indulgence but said kindly,  
“I suspect you will be an Omega like Charles and myself, Arthur but we will see. But I think maybe we will need to wait for Mick to present before welcoming another Alpha,” he smiled cheerful down the table at young blond man, who grinned shyly back but nodded eagerly.

Kimi felt a prick of unease, one he’d felt with more and more over the last few months, in the moment he looked carefully at the German boy and felt the prick deepen. As he took in the striking features that recently had seemed cross the line from strongly handsome to divinely beautiful. It wasn’t just that though, after all there was plenty of stunning Alphas, but there was also an inner gentleness to Mick and he was so small, barely taller than Arthur. Kimi studied the beautiful delicate hands holding the cutlery and suddenly had the premonition that this petiteness wouldn’t be going away with the arrival of Sebastian’s long predicted growth spurt. And then he knew.   
Kimi looked up and met the of grey eyes of Callum Illot, Mick’s best friend in F2, and saw the knowledge in their calm direct gaze. Knowledge that Kimi thought maybe he’d had for a fair time. Callum spent lot of time with Mick and often joined him during holidays. Indeed having come to visit for an afternoon, had also been invited to go to Disneyland when Sebastian had decided that the younger children needed to be removed for awhile. Now even sitting down it was clear how much taller than Mick the British driver was and when he spoke in answer to something Seb said his deep clear voice rang out. It was no wonder he’d realised the true situation, easy to notice Alpha traits especially when you, yourself are developing them and your friend isn’t. 

Kimi felt a pang of concern. For many reasons firstly because of Seb, whom like everybody in the community was so blindly confident in Mick’s future designation as an Alpha. And Mick himself, he had a whole future planned out following in the footsteps of his esteemed father to a brilliant career. A future Kimi knew Mick also dreamed to achieve. Nothing to stop the brilliant career but you just couldn’t ever equal the record of most successful Alpha in history of Formula One, if you were in fact an Omega. Kimi knew this fact alone when realised would devastate Mick.  
But now more pressing there was another concern, if now during this current threat ongoing in paddock and Charles ill fated night walk, if Sebastian realised that Mick was, and Kimi was certain now, actually an Omega. He would immediately go into extreme panic mode.  
Sebastian loved each of the children but there was no hiding fact he shared a special bond with Mick. Whom he’d known since birth.  
Unlike Charles and Arthur who’d both been orphaned young, Mick wasn’t actually adopted by them. Having a very loving family and parents of his own. A very famous and tragic stricken family. In the years following the accident by Mick’s world famous father, his mother Corinna had gown more and more uneasy about Mick growing up in such a stressful and often sad environment, always under intense media attention which never went away. So she’d made a decision and a phone call. Young Mick arrived at his Uncle Sebastian and Kimi’s the next day for an extended stay. It worked out wonderfully. Charles and Arthur had been only to happy for a extra playmate and Mick soon lost his edgy drawn look. Naturally he went home again often, to be with his family but as it worked out Mick spent long stints each year living with Seb and Kimi. Sebastian considered being asked to look after Mick a deep honour. One he took extremely seriously.  
Now as he observed silently Kimi knew he would have do something about situation and soon, and mentally promised himself to speak to Sebastian about it, they needed to ring Corrina Mick’s mother that day. 

“Two days until the next race? Seriously, I can’t believe I’m missing another. That I’ve already missed two!” Wailed Lando sitting slumped on his bed. “Why haven’t they made it safe yet!”  
“Tis shitty man,” agreed Celestino sympathetically who was also sitting on Lando’s bed,  
“I know he feeling,” ruefully he stretched out a ankle wrapped in an ace bandage. “Doctors think could be another six weeks,” he added glumly.   
Lando looked at the other crossly, he wanted to shout that being sidelined out of races because of an injury was very much different than having to leave because some Omega hating jerk threatened you. But he didn’t because Celestino was his friend who was only trying to be nice and beside if he stopped speaking to him. He’d have nobody to talk to at all. Because out of all the other omegas and everyone, Lando and Celestino were now the only two left at the Ranch.

Lando didn’t know why he’d assumed that all the young Omega at Ranch had been there for the same reasons as himself. Zac said that all the bike teams were sending their Omega to Valentino. Lando had just taken it was because they were under threat. But of course that wasn’t the case at all. There had been no such threats within the two wheeled sport. The danger was uniquely to Formula One. No, the crowd of Omega from Moto3, Moto2 and MotoGP at Valentino’s ranch had all in fact been sent there for the training camps. Most had departed after the first week, but there had still been the VR46 Academy riders to make a merry group.  
But then it was race time and overnight they all were gone, merrily chatting together about the upcoming races as they boarded the team bus, decked out in their uniforms. Lando had been left behind with only the injured Celestino for company. Watching the bus driving away Lando had suddenly thought how long he’d been there, too long surely. He had loved it here but surely it must be time to go back. What about his car? And his team? He missed them he realised, really really missed them. What about his seat at McLaren. He wanted to go back to the Formula One paddock. He wanted to go home.

But Lando couldn’t go home, during an distressed call to Zac, he’d been repeatedly told, his seat was safe, told how much he was missed, but the answer was unshakable. Lando couldn’t return, the threat still existed.  
“Why haven’t you stopped it from existing then!” Cried Lando tearfully.  
“Look honey. We’re trying I promise. Leaving no stone unturned, but we don’t have much to go on. They couldn’t trace the phone used and there wasn’t any DNA left on Kevin. But I swear nobody is going to stop until we find him.” promised Zac, his American accent rough with emotion down the phone line as he tried to reassure Lando.   
Lando snivelled miserably in response, he knew he wasn’t behaving like a professional driver in this moment, but he didn’t care. Besides it wasn’t as if Zac hasn’t seen him stressed and crying before. Lando was still young enough to occasionally get overwrought and indulge in temper tantrums. This trait was something the team hid from the world mostly because they loved Lando and didn’t want to embarrass him. Also because a cheerful Lando image sold at lot better to public and sponsors. It didn’t occur much but when it did it was usually only Zac with ability to settle Lando down. Letting him curl up crankily in a small nest in his office until he felt better. 

Now listening to Lando whimpering miserably Zac felt deeply affected . He wanted more than anything to have the little Omega back with the team, heck everybody wanted it. Moral was way down within team with Lando’s side of garage empty. Another worry was Carlos who was drifting around like ghost or moping sulkily barely speaking to Zac and Adrian. The removal of Lando had been a bitter blow to the young Spanish Alpha’s pride despite fact he hasn’t yet reached full maturity.   
Zac felt for him. He wished things were different and they could have bonded Carlos and Lando in a nice tidy package. But life didn’t always turn out the way you wanted it to. Still he had to try to cheer Lando up so taking a breath, he began to in a cheerful positive tone after future events, even recklessly promising test drive in the Indy Team.

After the phone call with Zac, Lando felt better. A naturally optimistic and cheerful person he never stayed upset very long. Bouncing back like a rubber ball. Opening his laptop he spent time planning a few rough helmet designs, including one to wear testing the Indy Car. When he paused biting his lip, his eyes on the small chat box icon on the screen. Like all F1 Omega Lando was still on restricted communications, only being allowed to call his family, trainer, or Zac. No social media allowed. This rule Lando knew he couldn’t break. Still there was another avenue of communication, his game chats. Well not his own profile of course because everyone would know within seconds but it was easy enough make a fake profile to log in anonymously. Lando tapped his keyboard rapidly. He didn’t tend to game on his laptop much, which would also help hide him. Within minutes he was in, and for first time ever he ignored checking the play situation in order to first scan the chat. He frowned as he read the list of nicknames and amusing aliases.   
Who’d be the most likely person to be online? He mused, the answer coming to him almost immediately. Max of course. Max would for sure be online somewhere. It took him only five minutes to find him. Unleash33 was online but currently not active. Lando slid into his DMs.

Max closed the door after seeing Michael out. They’d agreed to met up in paddock first possible opportunity and go to Daniel. Regardless the fucking consequences. Obtain for sure that Daniel was alright. Max felt much a renewed sense of energy and calm now he had this goal to focus on. Only couple more days.   
Turning he noticed the flashing icon on his paused TV signalling a message request in his gaming inbox. Max frowned at it hard. Firstly from sheer irritation, the a majority his fans knew better than to bother trying to inbox his game chat, since Max automatically deleted every request, but naturally some still tried it. Then he scowled darker as a thought crossed his mind, could it possibly be Martin trying to contact him? Max approached his TV slowly feeling a mix of emotions, mostly petulance.

Martin Garrix was probably Max’s best and closest friend. Max currently had him blocked on every social media platform and on his phone. So great had been the level of anger Max had felt he’d actually almost publicly unfollowed him everywhere too. But he’d held himself back. It would cause a scandal beyond measure in Holland not mention everywhere else, globally the world number one DJ Martin was more famous than Max. But mostly because Martin hadn’t actually done anything to cause Max’s petty childish actions. Nothing except what Martin always did, talk about Daniel like he was his fucking Alpha or something. Triggering Max.

Seriously of all the things he’d ever go back and change in the past, if he had a chance, Max often thought that introducing Martin and Daniel would be it. He’d known they would like each other of course but just how much he hadn’t expected. He’d thought it’d be a Daniel and Michael situation. Daniel and Max together with Michael cheerfully somewhere near by, slightly out of focus as a friendly but perfectly ignorable third wheel. Only with Martin it had been Max who’d suddenly been the third wheel. Or at least that how it felt to him. Daniel and Martin had clicked instantly when he’d introduced them during Martin’s visit to paddock. Martin was clearly impressed with the Australian Omega and after hadn’t stopped talking about Daniel to the point Max felt irrationally annoyed. But that had been ok, the real shock had been during a Zoom call with Daniel who’d randomly asked about Martin and why didn’t they link him into the chat. Max had agreed through gritted teeth, hoping the other Dutch Alpha wouldn’t be available. But he was of course and he and Daniel were soon talking animatedly. Max had sat silently as they both raved on together about music, gigs, sound systems and other stuff Max didn’t care about. Sat and silently noticed just how admiringly Martin looked at Daniel and that Daniel in turn, seemed to think Martin was totally awesome. Seeing Daniel’s eyes shine as Martin went on about his planned DJ residence in Ibiza. Max abruptly decided he in fact loathed clubbing/dance music and actually all DJs in general in fact. Ibiza was a dirty overcrowded hole with bad food and worst music. 

But he couldn’t go back and so Martin and Daniel remained friends. And they often were a trio together going out or just Zooming. Max suspected that Martin and Daniel actually spoke without him too. Although they always seemed to act like they hadn’t. Still Max wondered.   
Earlier that day Max had been online when Martin had Zoom called him, at first Max been glad about it happy to catch up with his friends. Happy to talk to somebody not completely involved in F1. But things had rapidly gone downhill. Naturally Martin wanted to hear everything about the drama in the paddock, listening eyes wide as Max told him everything that was going on, although Max left out the truth about Charles, opting to go with team line about training accident. Martin seemed to find it hilarious. 

But constantly during the conversation Martin seemed to be looking past him into his apartment behind him. Until Max himself turned around to check if there was something weird behind him. Finding nothing he looked back at the screen with a what the hell expression.  
“What are you looking at?” He asked finally in bewilderment.   
Martin blinked as if he genuinely hadn’t realised he’d been doing it. Then he shrugged and grinned charmingly.  
“Well where is our boy then? Still sleeping?”   
Max felt utter shock.  
‘Our boy. Our boy?!’ What the actual fuck. What? What the hell did Martin mean referring to Daniel using those terms. In what universe did Martin have right to say something so possessive. The fact the other had clearly included Max within that term, did nothing to placate the Dutch driver.  
For a long moment Max’s anger was so great he literally couldn’t speak then he said in a deceptively flat calm voice.   
“Daniel went to France with his team. If that’s whom you’re referring too.”  
“Oh really? Damn would have like to see him. Er yeah Max, of course Daniel, who the hell else would it be.” Martin said sounding disappointed at first, then laughing merrily at Max who didn’t reply just stared at him unblinkingly.   
“Hey why didn’t you bond with Daniel, that would be the easiest thing with all this crap going in.You should ask him, oh hey maybe I should too. It could be like a triad right. Probably he’d be to much for any one Alpha right?” His laughter stopped abruptly as he noticed the now clear fury covering Max’s face. The other looked ready to smash through the screen and kill him.  
“Max?”   
“ What do you think that Daniel is some kind of a slut or something? That he needs multiple Alpha’s to be satisfied.” breathed Max unsteadily, his eyes looking truly manic. Martin’s eyes widened and he sat up straighter at once.  
“What no! Shit Max I didn’t mean it like that! Hey it was a joke...I was joking”. he said looking alarmed.  
Max only looked angrier.  
“A fucking joke!? You’re the joke. So what you think because Daniel had had some relationships without bonding, you’ve got a right to label him and make disgusting remarks about him. This isn’t the dark ages anymore, he has the right to do whatever he wants. How dare you judge him!” Shouted Max and Martin looked stunned protesting immediately.  
“What! Fucking hell no, I don’t think anything like that. Max calm down. I didn’t mean it like that. Daniel is one of my best friends, of course I don’t think anything like that about him. I don’t care what he’d done in the past. It’s none of my business.”   
“Damn right it’s none of your fucking business!” howled Max “He’s nothing to do with you at all!”  
Martin nodded frantically, his eye wide as he looked at Max who literally seemed to be shaking with rage.   
“No, no he isn’t. Of course, shit Max I’m not blind. I know how it is with you and him. I was totally joking about it. A bad joke. I’m sorry.”   
But Max wasn’t to be reasoned with.   
“You know nothing! But I know,I’ve seen you looking at him, I thought you liked him....but no you were looking because you think he is some kind of easy lay or something”   
Martin looked shocked and now truly concerned   
“Never. Max fucking hell NO! I don’t...I respect Daniel completely. God Max you’re acting crazy, are you ok? Do you feel sick?”  
“Feel sick? Yes. You make me fucking sick,” hissed Max and abruptly cut off the conversation. 

Afterwards Max had blocked Martin everywhere ignoring the rapid messages being sent and paced around his apartment, unable to settle he felt so shocked and angers. In his wildest dreams he’d never imagined. Martin somebody he’d considered a real friend and thought he knew. For Martin to utter such a nasty suggestion. And about Daniel! How dare he insult him like that. How dare he! Because Max knew very well the simple fact was you couldn’t bond more than once at the same time. Not properly. It could of course be done, but the resulting bond bites were a much different thing from a one on one bond. They gave no protection or sharing of feelings like a proper bond. Rather a watery weaken form of it. Multi bond bites were something fair lesser and viewed with distaste by most. In some less liberal cultures they were more normal, used almost as a way of marking Omega has chattel in harems. There was some rare cases that it worked but on the whole the idea was considered taboo. 

Of course there was many, many none traditional Alpha and Omega couples in all forms, tirade and multi persons be it an Omega with two Alphas. Betas with Alphas or even Alphas together. But they never exchanged bond bite. Sometimes it just wasn’t possible an Alpha could only give a bond bite to an Omega. So an Alpha Alpha relationship didn’t didn’t have that option, but even in relationships with Omega it was considered wrong. Because the bond could only really form between two. People in multi person relationships trusted in the love and connection they feel for each other without the safety rope of bonds.   
And with all the Omega rights movements bonding was now starting to be avoided by Omega unless truly needed.   
Max shuddered in his opinion to make an free spirited Omega like Daniel submit to getting bonded by not one but two Alpha and have to feel their personalities constantly around him, would likely be some form of mental torture for him. And that’s without the other disgusting sexual innuendo Martin had obviously been implying. Like Daniel was less deserving of a proper bond mate, that he should settle for being shared by multiple Alphas as some bed warmer. Max thought he might just beat Martin senseless next time him saw him. Bastard, what gave him the right to make judgements about Daniel. Him or anybody.

Since joining Formula One Max had heard the gossip and seen the knowing looks about Daniel’s infamous wild behaviour especially in his junior days. But Max hadn’t seen any real evidence of it, oh he knew Daniel had lovers. He’d seen him with various Alpha in paddock when he’d been in Torro Rosso . But it had seemed all perfectly regular at time for such good looking older Omega to have a boyfriend or boyfriends, none of Max’s business. Of course it had felt a bit, well honestly a lot, different when Max had actually joined Red Bull as Daniel’s teammate. Then the thought of Daniel having a boyfriend around was suddenly strangely abhorrent to him. He told himself it was the idea of another Alpha in the motor home, his private space. And if Daniel wanted to bring his partner around Max would just have to be fair and get over it. But Max’s fears had proved ungrounded because Daniel suddenly seemed to be completely uninterested in romance. Maybe being older he wanted to focus on racing (or more likely Daniel wisely realised it wouldn’t be easy for Max). But it soon became clear there wouldn’t be any random Alpha visiting Daniel and within weeks the faint scent of strange Alpha Max smelt on Daniel from past relationships faded away entirely. Leaving of Daniel’s own delightful scent like the beach on a summer day and Max’s favourite scent in world petrol.   
In return Max himself politely didn’t bother to look at any other Omega. After all it was only fair the motorhome was Daniel’s private place too, he surely wouldn’t like to scent other Omega around. Mind you there didn’t really seem to be any really attractive Omega around at least not that Max noticed, compared to Daniel they all seemed so dull and boring. Max thought maybe it was an Australian Omega thing, possibly they were all just naturally more attractive. 

It had been a long time before Max calmed down, and even longer before he acknowledged the small voice in his head asking what he was actually mad about because he knew Martin hadn’t been serious. Of course Max knew it, Martin was not that sort of person at all. He never discriminated against people. Max had, he realised painfully, overreacted again. He hadn’t meant to, he’d just heard something that seemed like a slur against Daniel and saw red. Something you jumped to conclusions about, the voice told him darkly, shit it was like that time with Pierre all over again. Only Martin hadn’t been actually with him. Luckily because Max would have probably hurt him. Max felt genuine fear at his own temper at times, especially lately how he seemed to so quickly get angry beyond reason. He didn’t seem to be able to control it at all. That and the fucking childish crying spells that kept happening more and more frequently. What the fuck was wrong with him. Recently in the back of Max’s mind there was a constant dread that maybe he would fail his mental wellness check, on his next offical driver’s medical. The thought made him sick with fear and he tried even harder to push all his turbulent feelings and emotions down inside him.   
Max couldn’t understand what was happening, he’d not acted this juvenile, since he was a literally a juvenile Alpha. But the last few years he’d been better. Max wanted to ask someone, up the thought of bring it up with Christian or God forbid Dr Marko was too shaming. And what if he told the doctors and they did tests and found there was something wrong with his head. He’d lose his seat and career. Everything would be over, he couldn’t risk it! But what if next time you get mad you actually hurt somebody?, the voice asked dreadfully, what if you hurt somebody like Lando or Daniel? They like to make jokes and annoy people. What if you snap and hurt one of them? The thought filling him with horror.   
I wouldn’t! I wouldn’t. I won’t. Max chanted to himself silently. Oh he wanted to see Daniel so much. Even to talk to him on the phone. He could tell Daniel about this. Daniel would listen to his fears without making him feel ridiculous. And Max knew he was ridiculous. Utterly so. 

Now he’d lost both Pierre and Martin as friends. Max sighed suddenly exhausted, he flung himself on his bed for a nap. Honestly being awake in this world was overrated. Sleep was the best bet. Sleep was safe. So he thought. Then he’d a had the dream about Seb...

Now he looked at the message light. Even though he knew he’d overreacted, somehow a large part of Max was still feeling pretty pissed off at Martin. He didn’t feel like being buddy buddy with him even remotely. But he clicked the accept button. Because he had crossed a line and gone to far. He’d type a quick apology and leave. The chat box blinked open and Max’s eyes widened as the words appeared.

“Max. Don’t block me it’s me Lando”.

“Lando WTF?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I love reading your comments.
> 
> Apologies for my very limited knowledge of how gaming chats work I think I’ve been a bit artistic there😂


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.
> 
> Finally back. Took at longer break than I expected. Sorry.

Chapter 13

Max gazed at his inbox and the dots moving indicating somebody was typing but with a snort he hit the video link. No way was he waiting that long. The screen flicked and there before him, eyes wide, brown hair as messy as ever was Lando Norris.  
Max was shocked by the sudden rush of pleasure seeing him, with everything else going on he hadn’t thought about Lando. But now he realised how much he had missed his friend. Before everything happened he and Lando hung out and gamed regularly.  
Lando felt like a little brother. Max suddenly wanted badly to hug the other smaller driver, listen to his constant talk about gaming and even give him that piggy back ride the smaller one had often requested. It was so good to see him.

Immediately he scowled to hide these feeling though. Instead he gave him a stern look.   
“Lando Norris what the hell are you doing? You’re not fucking allowed to contact me” he snapped. Lando instantly looked guilty as hell but also a stubborn set came over his face, like he didn’t care.  
Confirming as much when he spoke.  
“Hello yourself Max! What a greeting. Know what? I don’t even care. God I’ve missed your sour face. What’s been happening? I’m going crazy here!” He said, then wailed in mock hysteria “I wanna come back so bad,”

It was on the tip of Max’s tongue to give him a blast and cut the connection. But he’d already burnt up on friendship today and besides something told him that Lando’s sad act was only partly faked. The young Omega looked miserable under his smirk. Max softened.

“Miss you too Lannie, it not the same. Half the grid is either bonded or shit. Everything’s fucked. I haven’t... Haven’t seen Daniel is a month,” just saying the words caused Max’s throat to close up and he barely got them out. Lando looked shocked. He sat up straighter all silliness forgotten.  
“Oh Max,” he whispered holding eye contact with Max and for a long time they just sat a stared at each other. There was no words needed. It wasn’t until that moment Max realised that Lando had known his feelings about Daniel.   
At last Lando shook himself and with the strange ability he had to suddenly be very mature and sensible he said.  
“Dan can’t be alright alone at Renault. He likes to see everyone all the time. What are you going to do about it?”  
“Sorting it out next race,” Max said firmly and he briefly outlined the plan. Lando nodded in agreement.  
“Good and afterwards, you better get on to finding this nut job ok. Because I want to come back,”  
“We all want you back,” answered Max then froze as Lando perked up.  
“Oh really, have people been asking about me? Has...has Carlos mentioned me?” The hope in his voice was clear.  
Max shook his head automatically, and kicked himself when Lando’s face immediately fell.  
“No, I mean I don’t know. I haven’t spoken to him myself but I’m sure he does, like I said everyone misses you brat,” he amended quickly. Privately Max suddenly realised that he couldn’t recall the last time he’d even seen the Spanish Alpha, let speak to him.

Lando looked mollified by this and they chatted a bit longer. Exchanging gossip. But Max was uncomfortable, knowing this could be putting Lando at risk. Who knew if that freak was lurking online. So he pretended he had to go and made Lando promise not to try to contact him like this again. The omega sulkily agreed, looking chastised. The sight of his downcast face pulled at Max’s heart and he frantically tried to think of something to say to cheer him up. He’d almost given up and said goodbye when he remembered.   
“Ok gonna go, oh hey somebody did ask about you though. Said they missed seeing you around paddock” he said.  
“Oh really? Who was it?” Asked Lando eagerly “Was it George?”  
“No it was Michael. You know Daniel’s trainer?” Max said about to elaborate but Lando made a odd squeak. Max watched startled as Lando suddenly went bright pink.  
“Oh. Um really Michael? Oh that’s nice of him, um ok. Ok bye Max,” he squeaked out and suddenly ended the video chat.  
Max sat staring at the black screen.  
“Well fuck me,” he breathed to himself. 

Miles away in Italy. Lando slammed shut his laptop and threw himself back on the bed. Screaming in a pillow, overcome by the total and complete idiot he’d just made of himself in front of Max Verstappen. Even with everything going on there was no way Max would forget that little exchange in a hurry. No he’d remember it, Max who was so close to Daniel thus being close to Michael. Michael who was totally gorgeous. Hot as hell and funny. Michael who Lando had a secret crush on forever. Oh damn it why was he such a idiot. Max would tease him so bad next time.   
But Lando hadn’t been able to help himself. Michael was just so attractive. When Max had said that the Australian had actually said he missed him! Lando felt the flush of pleasure rising in his face. He’d not even been certain the other even knew he existed other than part of the grid of rivals to Daniel. Michael always seemed totally focused on being Daniel’s trainer and PA. He’d never seemed to notice Lando.

That had actually been fine with Lando. The usually attention loving young Omega tended to feel strangely shy and timid whenever the Australian fitness trainer was around. Which wasn’t often because as said before, Lando had a terrible crush on him and tended to duck around corners when he saw him. He couldn’t always do this though since if he spotted himDaniel would immediately call to him or come over, Michael trailing behind. Michael always smiled nicely at him and seemed to really be interested when he asked how he was. Lando loved it.  
Lando knew it wouldn’t go anywhere. Michael was a Beta. Although he was tall and strong enough to easily pass for a Alpha. In fact most people automatically assumed he was one, Lando included. Lando remembered suddenly how he’d been so shocked and disappointed when Daniel had in conversation told the truth.   
“Nah mate. Michael is a Beta, says he prefers it too. No Alpha hormones to deal with”.  
Lando had made some noise of understanding as he suddenly felt he’d been kicked very hard in the stomach. The faint daydream of bonding with the handsome friendly fitness trainer he’d been secretly toying dying an abrupt death then and there.  
Mind you Lando still indulged in plenty of other rather vivid day dreams about the other. He just never thought the other might think of him back.

“Bollock. He didn’t mean it like that. He was probably just being polite. He thinks you’re a little brother or worse a kid to kept an eye on,” he told himself crossly. Just wait until Max spills the beans...oh he couldn’t bear it. He had a vision of Max, Michael and Daniel sitting on Max’s jet laughing over Lando’s stupid crush. Ugh forget catching the threat, right then Lando suddenly wished he could stay at the Ranch forever. 

Days later as they both went through the security clearance to enter the track at the crack of dawn because they were unable to wait any longer. Max found that he was unable to stop looking at Michael over out of the corner of his eye. Because as Lando feared Max had clearly saw exactly how the young Omega felt about Michael. But what Lando hadn’t realised was it had triggered a revelation of Max’s own.   
Unlike Lando Max had never mistaken Michael for an Alpha. Alphas know other Alphas automatically and Max had always known Daniel’s trainer was a Beta. But he’d never realised just how attractive the Australian Beta was. Michael was tall, extremely fit and very good looking in the textbook tall dark and handsome way. He wondered how he’d never ever seen it before. How it had never bothered him, that Daniel spent the majority of his life with this highly attractive male. But it hadn’t and as Michael caught him looking and gave him bewildered look Max realised it never would. Even when they at last managed to get to Daniel and it was certainly Michael the Omega would go to first in reunion. Max would be ok with that. He felt no threat from him. Not that he Max had any right to be thinking about threats regarding Daniel, shit he needed to get grip. Still Max eyed the other’s arms, had he always been that fit? No wonder Lando fancied him. 

“Are you alright? You keep looking at me.” Michael’s Australian voice so similar to Daniel’s broke Max out of his musings. The Dutch Alpha had the guts to shrug in acknowledgement of being caught out.  
“Yeah hadn’t realised you were workout so much lately. You look like superman all of a sudden.” He said honestly with a nod of praise. The Beta laughed.  
“Yeah, well not much else to do lately but hit the gym” he said taking the compliment in the nice unconceited way all Australian’s seemed to have, when told how attractive they are.   
Max didn’t intend to say what he did next, it just slipped out. Because Max was blunt outspoken and Dutch.   
“Hey do you like Lando?” He said it half expecting to get the same easy laugh as the previous exchange.  
Instead Michael halfway through a gulp of vitamin water suddenly chocked, and spat out his mouthful spraying it everywhere. He turned wide eyed to Max.  
“What makes you say that!” He said defensively.   
Max watched as an almost identical pink flush to Lando’s ran up the Beta’s neck. Huh so that’s how it was. 

Before Max could reply however Michael answered the question.  
“Sure I like Lando, everybody likes Lando right?”  
“Meant like like him,” returned Max teasingly his eyes gleaming but to his surprise Michael looked him dead in the eyes.  
“Yeah mate, so did I”.   
They walked on together through the the paddock. Max mulling over this completely new development. He had so many questions mainly did Daniel know about this? Surely not. He’d have said something. Daniel loved gossip and was totally hopeless at secrets. Daniel would have told him right?  
He turned to Michael to ask this very thing but the Beta beat him to speaking.

“Look before you start I know the score. You don’t need to explain it,” he said flatly.  
“I said I like him but that’s all it is.”   
“Explain what?” Frowned Max in total confusion. Was there something he Max should be explaining? Like what?  
Michael sighed but lifting his chin he met Max’s eyes directly and said bluntly.  
“I understand that the treasured darling Omega of British racing isn’t going to be forming any attachments to an older Beta working as a fitness trainer. It’s ok, alright. I’m not harbouring any wild hopes.”   
Max stared at him totally at a loss as to what to say in response to that. Finally he decided he didn’t want to kick that particular bear. Look at where trying to help Leclerc had landed him. He sniffed disinterestedly.   
“Er I think you actually just described Lewis there mate but whatever none of my business. But seriously we gotta find Daniel” he shrugged and continued walking. 

Finding Daniel proved harder than they imagined. Because it soon transpired that the Renault team was yet to arrive at the circuit. Max muttered bitterly under his breath about lazy French bastards over sleeping, which caused Michael to give him a glance. The Beta had been privy to far to many occasions of Daniel half dragging, half carrying a half asleep Max around the paddock most mornings.   
Max smirked back unrepentantly. But still it was a spanner in the works, they wondered what to do. Max was just about to suggest they take positions outside the Renault garage and wait when Michael who had been scrolling on his phone gave a start.  
“Shit. Look it has Dan listed to attend the media conference later today. Oh and you also” Max looked at him in shock.  
“What really?” he checked his own phone. Sure enough there was a familiar invitation in his emails. He hadn’t actually responded but they’d listed him to go anyway which made sense. The invitation was for show only, you didn’t actually get a choice in going. You had to attend.   
The Alpha and Beta looked at each other.  
“Maybe this is better,” Michael said at last. “No need to make a fuss. You can check in with Dan, make sure everything is cool. It probably is right?”  
“Yea...yeah. Actually this is easier. Just leave it until then,” Max agreed hastily. They both didn’t want to admit they suddenly felt a bit foolish. Here they were plotting some half baked rescue when they didn’t know if Daniel even needed them. All likelihood he was totally fine. After all he was coming to media.   
“Well see you then, I can’t go in. But I’ll be around,” Micheal said and they parted. 

Max was drifting slowly back to Red Bull, closing in on the Energy Station he passed Daniil leaving presumably heading to meet Lance as he arrived. The Russian Alpha gave him a friendly nod in greeting but then he slowed and gave him a strange worried look almost as if he wanted to say something. Max looked at him questioningly but after a moment Daniil shook his head and with quick half smile hurried on.   
Max watched him perplexed. He always found Daniil tricky to read but he hadn’t sensed at negative emotions from the other, but he’d almost seemed worried. Ah perhaps Pierre was in inside and he wanted to warn him but didn’t want to get involved in it. Fair enough Max understood. But when he entered the Energy Station is was empty. 

Daniil walked into the large room at Racing Point, it was a sort sitting room with comfortable cushion laden sofas, silk wallpapers and beautiful art works, there was several small tables with glass lambs. It was lovely but felt a bit surreal. Even more surreal was how Lance came to welcome him with a hug and soft brush of noses, scenting lightly.  
He’d been taken aback at first at the open affection and touching the Canadian Omega had initiated from early in their agreement but soon realised that this was the type of protection Lance needed. 

The Omega had grown up with a constant presence of stern professional bodyguards. That wasn’t the role he needed Daniil to play. From the first day after he’d taken Lance back to his motorhome between sessions, when they had been sitting together on a sofa both awkwardly looking at wall and suddenly Lance had taken his hand. He’d looked up startled and met the others eyes. The fear and pleading in Lance’s brown eyes made his breath stop.  
‘Please understand, please know what I need’  
It seemed like the Omega was screaming it but room remained silent other than their shaky breathing. Daniil stared in wonder, Lance looked but his face started fall. Daniil instantly squeezed his hand back tightly and nodded at him in confirmation.   
‘I understand. I’ve got you,’ 

So it had begun the strange playing pretend of a real bonding couple. Lance acted as if they’d been together for ever. Lance was incredibly affectionate. Scenting him constantly. Hugs and kisses. Also as Daniil had first suspected Lance was a very submissive Omega. Far more submissive than Daniil had ever experienced before. But he soon worked out what Lance enjoyed. Sitting on Daniil’s lap in the evenings. Letting Daniil feed him and brush his hair. Daniil used to strong independent Omega had felt overbearing and old fashioned acting like that at first but he realised quickly Lance not only enjoyed these activities it were beneficial to him. Lance’s on track performance had improved vastly.   
Daniil felt a mix of pity and admiration for Lance. He admired the way the Omega was aware of what he wanted and had acted to obtain it, pity because he was so isolated he had to create a pretend relationship with a Alpha only guarding him because of protection agreement.

Still that had been in beginning, now at least on his side the pretend part was getting very confused. He knew his duty of course so be a protective loyal guardian to this Omega without the permanency of a bond. Still when Lance smiled at him like now and he automatically bent to kiss him lightly on the lips, it suddenly seemed very real. 

“Mmm hello. Are you...Daniil is everything alright?” Lance looked at him, and tensed up his large eyes becoming worried. Daniil blinked at him amazed at how Lance at so instantly picked up on the fact he was unsettled about something. He patted him reassuringly.  
“How did? Ah never mind you are physic I think.” He said in wonder. “It nothing, don’t worry,” he soothed.  
“But I am worried” Lance said plainly and he stood looking at him waiting. Daniil looked at him back. He didn’t really want to tell Lance of the vague troubling thoughts he’d had recently but on the other hand he knew if he didn’t Lance would almost certainly jump to misconceptions. Sighing he said,  
“Nothing to do with you and me, I promise.” He saw Lance relax instantly but the Omega still looked fretful. Casting caution to the wind Daniil decided to tell him.  
“It’s just I saw Max just now and ...ugh this is stupid, it’s probably nothing it’s just something I saw.”

“What did you see, was Max doing something?” Frowned Lance.  
“What? No! No, no he wasn’t at all. It’s just when I saw him I thought of Daniel you see and I remembered...” Daniil trailed off spreading his hands in frustration at how tangled up everything was getting. But Lance seemed to have followed along. He looked at Daniil and asked.  
“What did you see that makes you worried about Daniel?”   
So Daniil explained it. How weeks ago passing the Renault HQ he’d saw out of corner of his eye, some luggage. Like somebody had just arrived. Suitcases, backpacks the usual travel equipment and something else. A tall black case with markings. He wouldn’t have thought anything of it but he’d grown up in Russian and it had been horribly familiar.  
Daniil stopped suddenly but Lance didn’t speak he just waited patiently.  
“It looked like...damn it. Like the case for stun batons,” he said at last.  
“But then I looked again, and it was gone. I thought I imagined it. But just now seeing Max...well why haven’t we seen Daniel in so long? What if...I can’t stop thinking about it” Daniil trailed off miserably.   
Lance was looking at him in confusion.  
“Stun batons? But whatever would they need such a thing for?” He asked blankly looking at him in total innocence.  
Daniil looked at the Omega before him and suddenly it hit him. This expression, this would be on Daniel’s face as well. Daniel his dear teammate. Daniel who had also never known anything but love and affection. Daniel who didn’t know a world in which people who used stun batons on Omega. Surely he’d been mistaken but what if he wasn’t. He had to do something. Swallowing hard, he squeezed Lance’s hand quickly in apology and spun towards the door.  
“I’m sorry I have to go. I have to let somebody know. I have to tell Christian. Now even if I’m wrong and I hope to God I am. I have to make sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So surprised by all the kudos, lovely reviews and comments. It’s makes me so happy to know people like this story and look forward to me updating. Thank you.

Chapter 14

Daniel sat in the team mini van as it drove towards the circuit. He was in the seat furthest away from anybody he could be, which in a small van wasn’t very far. But at least nobody was next to him. Cyril however was right across the isle from him and the two Beta guards were sitting like hulking guard dogs at the very front and back seats. Daniel refused to look in either direction at them. He sat legs curled underneath him, his hands folded into the sleeves of his team regulation jacket. The jacket was thin and Daniel was freezing. He was becoming accustomed it though. Being cold. During his time in France his entire personal wardrobe had randomly vanished over night. Lost in luggage collection was the excuse. The team had immediately provided him with replacement clothing. All team branded even underwear and socks. All very high quality and well tailored and all part of the summer collection. It was all lightweight and thin material with practically nothing for cold weather.

In fact the lightweight jacket Daniel had on currently had been the only warm article provided.   
When he said something he’d been assured that there would be a great winter collection. For winter. It was currently not winter. To Daniel who was used to the scorching Australian heat pretty much all of Europe seemed cold and wintery. Even the warmest summer day felt mild to him.   
He generally wore a variety different branded hoodies and beanies over top of his uniform to keep warm. These had all gone. Daniel curled his hands more firmly into the thin material and thought longingly of gloves. His hands and feet felt so cold they seemed numb. His whole body was cold. Apart from his arms. His arms burned dully, the burning sensation was from the latest round of fresh red wheal marks caused by getting zapped by the stun baton. 

Contrary to the Betas prediction Daniel had not become obedient and avoided further punishment. Although perhaps it was partly true. He certainly become vastly more subdued and quiet. Daniel felt like something in him, some fire had gone out. He’d tried to be stubborn and fight but he had realised that he was basically trapped in the situation, especially when he’d been taken to France. Alone at the complete mercy of the team and his so called protectors, he’d known he had no choice but to behave. And he’d honestly tried to, submitting without questions to all directives and trying to be the standard of Omega behaviour. It worked partly.  
The problem was Daniel didn’t know how to be a traditional Omega. He never been expected to be one before. His parents were very open minded and never bothered with any sort expectations from him other than to be kind and good natured. Australian schooling had given him a few brief lessons on traditional behaviour, with a strong criticism on archaic practices. But he’d certainly never been expected to put them into practice. Then he’d joined Red Bull were there has been no serious rules or regulations either. Being free spirited has been encouraged. 

So even though he’d been trying to do well he frequently tripped up and got into trouble. Also he was always cold and tired. His brain seemed foggy. This had started to cause problems with his simulator work. Daniel had never had an issue with before and it added to his already vast amount of distress. Unfortunately Cyril who knew Daniel didn’t like the simulator, thought it was just him acting out and not making an effort.   
When he accused him of this, Daniel automatically protested. He been accused of lying and subsequently punished. Being called a liar had in someways hurt worse that the actual physical punishment. He hadn’t bothered to speak much at all since. Now he sat a listened glumly to Cyril talking with increasing anger into his phone. He felt completely empty, all the past week he’d been clinging to one thing. The fact that when racing resumed his teammate Nico would be back. 

Daniel knew there would be no way the team could legitimately keep them apart without causing questions once the other returned. The prospect filled Daniel with hope. Nico was a very friendly relaxed Alpha who nevertheless made it clear he was very protective of Daniel. In all team discussions Nico tended to side with the Australian Omega. Nico would protect him. Daniel knew Nico had bonded Kevin now of course so he couldn’t expect that level of protection but he felt certain that team would not dare use the stun batons and other punishments within the German Alpha’s presence. 

That would all stop Daniel felt sure. And that would be okay. He had no plans to reveal anything about it to Nico, he didn’t think he could face the humiliation and shame of admitting it. No as long as it stopped that would be enough.   
But his hope had been shattered. By the reason they were driving to the track late and Cyril looked so distressed and angry on the phone to the Renault sponsors.   
Because Nico wasn’t coming. Not this season. Possibly not ever. The reason was simple enough Kevin. The Danish Omega was recovering well from his ordeal but during therapy admitted the thought of coming to the F1 paddock so soon was highly distressing. He’d been advised not to. Kevin wanted to take a different life path now. As his Alpha Nico wanted to be with him on it. If Kevin left Formula One so would Nico. The German Alpha had been apologetic but unshakable as he conveyed the news via a phone call.

Cyril had bubbled and spat protests down the phone but ultimately there was nothing to say. Legally pairing bonds would always be held in higher regard than any work related contract. Nico was an Alpha to a traumatised Omega. Renault had no choice but to release Nico from the team. Haas had apparently already done so with Kevin, but they had understood his reasoning. They were willing to do whatever he needed. Kevin would be missed with regret and love by the whole team.  
Possibly Daniel was the only one who would miss Nico at Renault. 

Now Cyril gawked at his phone as he received another hit of unwanted news. Looking up he scowled at Daniel.  
“You are to attend media,”   
Daniel blinked in surprise at this and Cyril cursed under his breath.  
“Damn it all. Today of all days. Well you be sure only speak about car. Do not to answer any questions about the team, Nico or anything understood? Else there will be trouble ” He barked crossly looking fiercely at Daniel. Daniel nodded carefully.   
He understood situation perfectly. Don’t you dare say anything that might make people suspicious or he’d be hurt later. And more than that There was no Nico coming to protect him. Even if he did reveal something there was nobody without enough power over the team to actually do anything, anyway. Oh there could be action. A terrible fuss with the F1 Omega Protection and Right Board getting involved but that would be a huge public scandal. His parents would be informed. Daniel’s heart froze at the thought of his mother’s face if she ever found out. She’d blame herself and so would his father. No that couldn’t happen.   
He would obey the team and keep quiet.   
“I understand” he said dully.

Daniil stood uneasily against the wall of the Red Bull Energy Station. Wondering how to say what he needed to without possibly causing the destruction of the entire building, or even paddock.  
Mind you based on current situation that wasn’t entirely off the cards anyway.  
His first plan had been simple. Go straight to Red Bull and tell Christian and or Dr Marko of his suspicions. But when he’d entered the room he’d immediately pulled up short.  
Because the only person in the room was Max Verstappen. Daniil knew there was absolutely no way on earth he could ever tell his suspicions to Max. Not when it involved Daniel. He couldn’t even hint at them. Real or false the Dutch Alpha hearing such a thing would be catastrophic.  
Max looked up from the magazine he’d been flicking through and to Daniil his blue eyes seemed to burn into him as if he could see the secret thoughts in his head.  
“You forget something?” Oh right Max had already seen him leaving early on.  
“Ah nope. I just wanted to see Christian quickly,” he answered trying to sound relaxed. Max nodded and shrugged.  
“I don’t know where anybody is mate, they should be here by now,” this was said a bit snootily for somebody who was himself terminally late to most team meetings.  
Daniil nodded and wondered what the hell to say next. Looking at Max reminded him even more about Daniel. Luckily Max seemed engaged in the magazine and not interested in talking. A easy silence fell on them as they waited. 

Daniil was remembering back Max joining the team. Back then he’d been in senior team and Max a junior. But the writing on the had been clear from the start. Max had been far to ambitious and talented a driver to stay there. No, Daniil had realised what would occur long before it actually did. That Max would join the top team. But at the time it he had been sharing the top team with Daniel Ricciardo. A brilliant driver but Daniil had thought there was a fair chance it would be Daniel demoted, purely so two Alpha’s lead the team.   
In hide sight knowing Red Bull’s adoration of Omegan Drivers that had been a rather dumb assumption but it had been another realisation that brought the true home to him. The day Daniil understood that young Max Verstappen’s primary focus hadn’t been on achieving the senior team, but rather becoming Ricciardo’s team mate.   
Nobody else had seemed to pick up this. But Daniil had. In all his media interviews and conversations with team Max’s mantra had been one thing.  
‘When I join Daniel. Looking forward to working with Daniel. I think having Daniel as my team mate will be great’  
Of course with their names sounding so similar Max might have been talking about him. But Daniil knew he wasn’t. 

He been conflicted for a while, thinking he should fight to keep his place. But then one day the drivers team done a group track walk. At least it was supposed to be. What it ended up was Max walking with Daniel both completely engrossed in talking to each other, as he and Carlos Sainz trailed behind them. Daniil had been Daniel’s teammate for a few seasons and they had a great relationship. He’d never seen Daniel completely forget everybody else around him like he did that day with Max. As for Max well he’d only ever looked at Daniel anyway.  
Daniil who rather pragmatically believed you can’t sway fate, admitted defeat. He accepted going back to junior team with a maturity that impressed everybody.

And in the end things had worked out. Red Bull in time had merged with junior team and now he was back driving the full factory car again anyway. Once again a Red Bull Team driver.  
A Red Bull Team without Daniel Ricciardo. Daniil had been utter dumbfounded when he heard Daniel had actually left the team. He couldn’t believe that A, Red Bull had allowed it and B, Max had accepted it. It seemed so very wrong. Not only for Max. The team without an Omega felt incomplete and unbalanced somehow. But Max was partly the cause of that, without the calming uplifting presence of an Omega to around Max seemed increasingly moody and bad tempered. 

Suddenly there was noise of multiple people walking up the steps and Christian entered with Dr Marko, a gaggle of team personnel and both Alex and Pierre. Pierre saw Max and he immediately threw him an ugly look and sat as far away as possible. Daniil’s eyes widened but Max either didn’t notice or pretended not to. Beside the Dutch Alpha’s attention was fixed on Christian who looked highly stressed.

“Then afterwards Romain decided it was his turn to speak. Apparently everything that happened with Kevin made him start thinking about stuff. He thinks he has lost to much time with Marion and their children. So Haas now has no drivers at all! That is three gone, plus whatever the hell Lawrence was trying to say earlier, well we won’t have a grid at all in a moment!” Christian rubbed his forehead in frustration as he spoke to Dr Marko.

“Wait what’s happening? Did you say three drivers are leaving?” Asked Alex looking confused.  
“Left!” Declared Christian dramatically. “Nico and Kevin aren’t coming back, and now Romain also wants to go play happy families. Like I said I don’t know what this means for the grid Guenther isn’t sure it’s worth bringing in their reserves so late in season.”  
Everyone looked at each in surprised silence. Suddenly Max erupted, slamming his magazine down.  
“Unfuckingbelievable! He fucking abandoning Daniel again. What sort of a teammate is he!” He said furiously.   
“Steady on Max. He is bonded to Kevin after all, he has a duty to focus on him,” said Christian   
“He is the Renault team Alpha. What about his duty to Daniel.” retorted Max angrily.  
“This complete bullshit.” 

It was Pierre who replied to him bitingly under his breath   
‘Well don’t worry. After all seems like we’ll be having another Omega around here soon for you to guard. How is Charles liking your courtship?”   
Max spun in his chair and fixed him with such a strange look,Daniil sudden became tense. He stared at the French Alpha.  
In clear tones the Dutch Alpha spoke.  
“I wouldn’t touch Leclerc if he was the last Omega on earth. Don’t blame me for that disaster magnet. Sort your own shit out with him.” the contempt was clear in his voice but also the honesty. Pierre flushed but looked suddenly unsure. 

“We don’t need to start worrying about other teams dynamics. We don’t have any Omega to be worrying about... ” began Christian clearly trying to settle the situation down, beside him Dr Marko winced and gave him a tap on the arm trying to signal he was saying the wrong thing but it was to late. Max stood up so fast his chair fell over. His face was red with anger.   
“Don’t worry?! Don’t worry! If Daniel hasn’t been thrown out of the team I wouldn’t have to worry. How dare you say we shouldn’t care about him! Our team Omega for so long and now you tell us to just forget he exists!”  
“I beg your pardon I certainly never said that!” Protested Christian adding harshly   
“Also he was NOT thrown out of the team. It was his choice to leave.”

“You didn’t try very hard to keep him!” Shouted Max clearly on brink of losing his temper.   
“It was his decision and judging by your recent behaviour perhaps it’s understandable why he opted to go. Really if you keep going like this it might be better for you not to attend media today.” snapped Christian immediately he looked regretful as instead of shouting back Max recoiled as if he’d been slapped. Everybody in the room suddenly frowned disapprovingly at the team Principal. From his place near the wall Daniil wondered what to do if he couldn’t get a private word. No way he could bring up his fears, that would send Max off the deep end. 

Max sunk back into his chair. His eyes were huge in his white face, he suddenly looked extremely young.   
“Max I didn’t mean ” began Christian but Max spoke in a oddly subdued voice   
“Whatever ....I just meant that I would have never left an Omega alone in my team.”   
“Of course not, of course not, you are a very good Alpha. Of course you will attend media. All of you are. Red Bull is very proud of all of you,” said Dr Marko his voice calm and mild “Now let’s forget this and start thinking about what we are actually all here to do. Racing.” Smoothly he took control of the room.

The team meeting then started and went on. The atmosphere of uneasy peace gradually relaxing into something easier and more familiar. Pierre especially had apparently decided to act normally, now speaking and talking like his old self. Max was on his best behaviour too, the threat of not being allowed to go the press conference had clearly unnerved him.   
At last after what seemed like hours Christian glanced at the clock.  
“That the time. We better wrap up now. Get over to the media hall,” he nodded at Max as he spoke and the Dutch Alpha nodded back.   
Amid the scramble of everyone packing up papers and rushing to leave. Dr Marko’s lectures were soul crushingly boring. 

Daniil looked helplessly around trying to think of a way to speak to Christian. But the team principal was surrounded by people and more concerning Max was standing close to him. Daniil had lost hope when shooing everyone else out in front of him, Christian actually called out to him.  
“Ah Daniil before you go. I want a brief word. In private please. Everybody out. Max wait outside, I’ll be there shortly”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes mine, it’s been ages since I wrote anything so there are probably plenty. Be Kind!


End file.
